


Old Friends

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Terrible Trio [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, BAMF everyone, Magic!Stiles, Multi, Sequel, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 50,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes back because once again her anchors are in danger and she needs to help the pack save their own asses. But things are different this time. But what's changed? Also, some of Sam's past, comes back to haunt her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel. You don't have to read the first one but it's highly, highly, highly recommended that you do so as otherwise this will make little to no sense to you.

Stiles’s POV

_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit_ I thought as I ran through the forest. It always has to be me! I was running as fast as I could in what I hope is the direction of the pack house, trying not to get caught by the massive alpha chasing me. And then I saw a flash of color as I pumped my arms and remembered. The ring. I raised it to my mouth and just screamed at it.

“SAM!” I shouted. “HELP ME!”

There was a flash of silver light ahead of me and I heaved a sigh of relief, using up the last of my energy to sprint past it and then fell to the ground. I rolled over and watched the light solidify into my best friend who just turned and blast the alpha away. There was a whimper and a whine and then it turned tail and ran away. She turned to me.

“What. The. Fuck.” She asked. “I left for a month. A freaking month Stiles. I have been gone a month and you’re already almost dead. For god’s sake.” She reached out a hand and I grabbed it. She pulled me to my feet and looked me over. “Well at least you’re not broken.”

I smiled and hugged her tightly. “It’s good to see you too.”

She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed back. “It’s good to be seen.”

I pulled away. “Come on. The other’s will be so happy to see you.”

“What’s been happening Stiles?” She asked.

I winced. “Yea. Come on. We’ll tell you as a pack.”

 

“So basically Derek’s been fucking an evil Druid while the Alpha Pack tries to make Derek kill the whole pack and then join them and if he doesn’t they’ll just kill all of you and Danny is dating Ethan who isn’t such a bad guy if you talk to him away from his brother and his pack and all of you have spent the last month tense as could be because the evil druid wants to complete the sacrifice ritual and kill the alpha pack and then become this pack’s emissary even though it already has my coven and technically I’m the emissary.” Sam summarized. “Did I get that right?”

I nodded. “Pretty much yea.”

“Delightful.” She muttered under her breath.

“Yup.” Scott agreed. “So what do we do?”

“Same thing we were. Try and survive.”

“Oh that’s a great help.” Derek sneered.

She looked at him. “Well sorry if I’m a bit tired. Materialization isn’t exactly easy!”

“So you got the powers under control then?” Danny asked, his ears still a bit red from talking about him and Ethan.

She looked at him and her face instantly softened. “Yea. I’ve got some new abilities to, which is kind of nice I guess.”

“What are they?” I asked.

“That’s a show for the morning. Right now I’m exhausted and need some sleep. I wasn’t lying when I said materialization isn’t easy. I’m drained.”

I stood up. “Come on. You can sleep at mine. I know you got rid of your flat when you left.”

She smiled. “Thanks Sti.”

I nodded and helped her to her feet, she really was drained. She looked back at Danny and Lydia. “We should talk tomorrow about your training.”

They nodded.

“Goodnight Sam.” Scott said softly.

Sam smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. “I’ll still be home in the morning Scott. I’m back. It’s okay.”

He smiled. “I know.”

She looked at me. “There’s now two of you and I think it’s time for one of you to help me home.”

I laughed and took her arm again, carefully leading her from the room.

 

3rd Person POV

“Did anyone else notice something strange about her?” Scott asked after they’d left.

Everyone nodded.

“She seemed more reserved.” Isaac said.

“She was exhausted Isaac.” Lydia said gently. “Doesn’t exactly make for the best conversation partners.”

“No he’s right.” Scott said. “She barely hugged me or Stiles. She didn’t even try to hug any of you. She hugged us all before she left. And she had gloves on. She hates gloves inside. There’s something wrong.”

“Or maybe she was just tired.” Derek said. “Just like the rest of us. Stop trying to make everyone seem bad.”

“The last person we said was evil was Jennifer and that turned out to be right.” Scott reminded him.

He flashed his red eyes at Scott and then sighed. “I’m going to bed. Don’t stay up to late.”

The pack all nodded and then curled up together in a pile. Derek smiled slightly at the sight before vanishing upstairs. Ever since the alphas had come to town the pack had taken to curling up together on Friday nights and spending Saturday together before going back to their normal lives on Sunday.

“I’m glad she’s back.” Isaac whispered as they all settled in.

“Why’s that?” Scott asked.

“She balances Derek out.” He answered. Then he thought for a moment and added, “And her food was delicious.”

Everyone laughed a bit or smiled at that.

“Well she’s home again so let’s get some sleep.” Allison declared. “It’s been a long ass week.”

 

Stiles’s POV

I woke up in the morning with arms wrapped around my waist and tensed up before remembering what happened. Sam was back. I turned other and wrapped my arms around her, squeezing tightly.

“Stiles.” She breathed, her voice muffled by my shirt, which was pressed against her face. “Can’t breathe here.”

I loosened up but didn’t let go. “I missed you.” I whispered.

“I missed you to bro.” She whispered back. I could feel her smile as she buried her face in my neck.

“What did you do while you were gone?”

“Lots of meditation. Worked on my penance hunting rogues.”

“And?” I asked, hearing the unspoken one in her voice.

“I tracked Gerard.” She admitted in a whispered voice.

I pulled back more and stared at her. “He’s still kicking?”

She smirked slightly. “Not anymore. I made sure of that.”

“What did you do?”

She didn’t answer me, just ducked her head.

I reached out and gently pulled her face up to make her look at me. “Sam. What did you do?”

“I killed him. I cut him in half with a broadsword and left him to rot. I didn’t torture him. I don’t need another of those deaths on my conscious.”

“You didn’t torture him at all?”

“No.” She spat. “But I wanted to. Oh Stiles I _so_ wanted to.” She admitted it quietly but I heard the pain in her voice.

“What made you stop?” I asked, curious.

“You.” She whispered, looking at me again. “I thought about what the look on your face would be if I came back and told you I tortured him. I didn’t want to see that, so I didn’t.”

I hugged her to me again and held her tight. “Thank you.” I whispered. “For stopping. He was an evil man but I don’t want you following him into that darkness.”

She nodded against my chest. “I know.” She said. “I know.”

We laid there in silence for a moment before she pulled away and looked at me. “What time are we supposed to go see the pack? I’m sure Derek’ll insist on seeing my new powers. Or at least knowing them.”

I nodded and shrugged. “I’m sure he will but he didn’t tell me.”

“Well check your phone you dunce. He might have texted instructions.”

I nodded and let go of her to roll onto my back and grab my phone. Sure enough, there were a few new messages.

 

_From: Sourwolf_

_I want you and Sam here at ten._

_From: Scott_

_Dude, wher r u? Der’s getin pissed_

_From: Golden Pup_

_Stiles you better get Sam here soon. Derek looks murderous._

 

I looked at the clock and groaned.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked, sitting up.

“Derek wanted us at the pack house at ten.”

“And?”

“And it’s eleven. We’re already a full hour late.”

She laughed. “Blame it on me.” She said, slipping out of the bed. “He can’t hate me anymore than he already does.”

I laughed a bit and typed out a message to Derek.

 

_To: Sourwolf_

_Just woke up. B ther soon_

 

I threw my phone aside, not caring what his response was and rolled out of bed. “Do you have clothes?”

“No. All my stuff’s still in Utah. I’ll have to drive back and get it.”

“Utah?”

“I was finishing something up.”

“A hunt?”

She looked away.

I smiled. “It’s fine. Find something to wear. I’m gonna shower.”

She nodded and I walked off. When I came back, dressed in shorts and tee, she was still standing by my dresser, but she had a shirt in her hands.

“You kept it.” She whispered.

I smiled and saw that it was the red shirt she used to sleep in when she slept at my house. I’d kept it in my shirt drawer, hardly ever wearing it. Scott said it still smells a little like her. “I didn’t have anything but that and your guitar when you left. I wasn’t letting either go.”

She looked at me, looking surprised. “You still have my guitar?”

I nodded and walked over to the closet. I dug around for a moment and pulled the acoustic guitar out from the back and handed it to her. She held it carefully, tears in her eyes, and then hugged me tightly.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

I nodded. “I know what it means to you.”

She set it on the bed and turned back to my dresser. She grabbed clothes and vanished into the bathroom, leaving me to stare at the old guitar. I don’t know how long I stood there, but Sam came back, dressed in my clothes, and I turned to look at her. I couldn’t help but laugh.

“What?” She asked, sounding offended. The pants she had on trailed behind her and the shirt was huge on me and so it was falling off her shoulder. “They’re comfy and smell a lot like you!”

I laughed. “Well they should, they’re some of my favorite pajamas.”

She grinned. “Cool. Now come on. Before Derek freaks out and comes after us.”

I groaned but nodded. “Alright, but we’re stopping for donuts at Starbucks on the way.”

 

We pulled up in the jeep a half hour later and got out. I smiled at the pack, who were training, and sent Derek a grin as he stalked towards us.

“Sorry we’re late, we overslept.” I said.

He just growled and stopped about twenty feet away and glared at Sam. “You have new powers.”

“Yea. I said that last night.” Sam said smiling.

“Show me.” He ordered.

She rolled her eyes. “You could at least pretend to be nice.” She muttered, pushing past him and jumping into the air. She landed as a jaguar and we all stared at her. The transformation had been smooth and easy, one second human and the next a big cat. She shifted back and barely paused before shifting again, this time becoming an eagle. She flew into the air and circled up before diving back towards the ground. She didn’t slow, but landed in the form of a wolf. Then she pulled back and ended as a human again, staring at Derek.

“That’s it?” He asked.

“No.” She stated. “My wings look a lot more like a bird’s now and for some reason I can get drunk again, which is nice. I missed that. Oh, and there’s one more thing.” She stalked over and slammed her fist into his face. “You know damn well what that was for.” She growled before turned and going over to the pack, hugging them.

Derek looked a bit shocked as he set his nose and the blood stopped flowing, leaving him covered in blood from nowhere. He looked at me with a ‘what the hell’ look on his face. I didn’t even try to hide a smirk.

“I recall telling you week one not to piss her off.” I said. “You should’ve listened.”

I heard the pack and Sam gave a full out belly laugh as I turned and ran over, jumping onto Sam and knocking her to the ground as she caught me. The wolves piled on top of us but I could tell they were pushing themselves up enough not to crush me underneath their combined weight.

“Y’all are heavy.” Sam declared.

I laughed, realizing it wasn’t them but her keeping them from squishing me.

“Off!” Lydia ordered. I could barely hear her through the pile of bodies so I assumed she was standing. “Our leader! Go find your own!”

“But Derek won’t cuddle with us!” Scott whined as they all got off.

“I’ll cuddle with you later Scooty-Poo.” Sam promised.

I laughed at the old nickname and pushed up, off her. “Wow. That’s an old one.”

She grinned and lightly pushed me off her. She sat up, opening her arms to Lydia and Danny. They fell down and she was knocked over again, laughing as she hugged them back.

“It’s good to see you guys to.” She said grinning as they let go and pulled back so we were sitting in a square-ish shape. “And sorry about last night when I didn’t hug back. Materialization drains you and having your body transport without anticipating it tends to make you a little grumpy.”

“We forgive you.” Danny said, grinning.

“And we understand.” Lydia added.

“I’m glad. So, what have you guys learned while I was away?”

“I can interact with my power.” Danny said.

She grinned. “Awesome, you know the next step?”

He nodded. “Lydia’s there.”

“I’m working on manipulating it now.” Lydia said, grinning proudly.

“Great!” Sam exclaimed. Then she looked at me. “And you Sti?”

“I can get to it. Working on interacting with it.”

She smiled. “You’re all so far! This is great!”

A shadow fell across us and we looked up to see Allison.

“Mind if I join?” She asked quietly.

Sam flashed a smile at her. “Course not!” She waved her hand and Allison tentatively sat next to Lydia and Danny.

“What’s up?” I asked.

“Nothing.” She answered quickly.

Sam reached out and touched her knee. “I can put up a shield if you want.” She whispered. “The wolves won’t be able to hear our words, just our heartbeats so they’ll know we’re alright. Do you me to do that?”

Allison hesitated and then nodded.

Sam waved her hand and her eyes flashed silver quick. “There.” She smiled. “Now what’s up?”

“I feel out of place.” She admitted.

“Why?” Lydia asked.

“Because all of them, they’re wolves. And now all of you have your magic and I…well I have no one.”

Sam and I looked at each other and nodded. And then we launched ourselves across the gap and tackled Allison to the ground. She grunted in surprise and was still for a moment before hugging back.

“Why?” She asked as we pulled back.

“No one’s alone.” Sam said. “We’re a pack. That means we’re family. And no one’s alone in family.”

“But I can’t do anything with you guys during training.” Allison said. “And half the time I’m not even here.”

“That doesn’t matter.” She insisted. “You can run with us. Right now we’re concentrating more in the body than out anyways and you can meditate just like us. Instead of magic, look for your humanity. Find it. Know it. There may come a time when you need it.”

“What do you mean?” I asked.

She smiled. “Humanity is a gift. One I can’t have. But you have it. And there are times when I can see it in each of you, especially you Allison, and I wonder what it must be like. To have such pure, raw, power inside of you. And then I remember that you don’t know. I want you to know.”

Allison smiled and nodded. “So I can work with you?”

Sam nodded. “Hell yea.”

“Glad to have you.” I declared before laying back and looking at the sky, ignoring the conversation Lydia and Allison started up. Sam laid down next me with her head on my chest and I rested my arm around her.

“Mind if we join?” Lydia asked.

Her and I didn’t respond, just opened our free arms up and the other three fell in. I ended up with Lydia on my other side with Allison beyond her and Danny laid out with Sam. We all laid there in silence, staring up at the sky.


	2. Back to School

3rd Person POV

Stiles burst into Sam’s room the next day, dressed and ready for a day trip to Utah.

“Sam!” He shouted.

“What?” She asked, annoyed before finishing putting her shirt on. “What the hell do you want?”

“Am I pretty?” He asked.

She stopped, straightened, and turned to look at him. “Say again?”

“Am I pretty? Like would you date me?”

“Never in a million years Stiles.”

“Why not?!”

“You’re my brother and it’d be weird.”

“If we weren’t as close!” He exclaimed, flailing his arms.

“If I did not consider you my brother and you weren’t my anchor, I would find you attractive.” She stated. “Now why?”

He smiled. “Nothing.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“I just had a weird dream alright?”

“I don’t need to know about your ‘Stiles-time’ dreams thank you very much.”

Stiles blushed bright red and fled the room. Sam just rolled her eyes and went in search of her shoes.

*

As they sat down at the table with the Sheriff for breakfast, the sheriff turned to her.

“So I know you ended up getting rid of your flat before you left, do you need to stay here still or do you have a new place? I don’t mind either way I just need to know.”

“Well the house is almost done being built so I plan on moving in there this week hopefully.”

“House?” Stiles asked.

Sam smiled. “Yea. I’ll show it to you on the way home. It’s on the outskirts of town, bout a ten minute walk from here, right by the forest. My mom owned the land and when I turned eighteen it became mine.”

“So you’re having a house built?”

“Well I’m building it with magic but there are illusions up to make it look there’s workers on it.”

“Why’s that?” Sheriff asked.

“I’m embedding magic in the foundations and defenses for me and anyone who stays there. I’m basically making a safe house. And it’ll be a damn good one.”

“Good. I like the idea of having somewhere safe for my son to go.” Sheriff declared before getting up. “I’ll see you both tonight for dinner.” He left the house and Stiles smiled at Sam.

“Dude. My dad loves you.”

Sam just laughed.

*

“So what were you doing in Utah?” Stiles asked in the jeep, on the way to Utah.

“There was a rogue pack wandering around. I took care of it though.”

“You killed them.”

“Yes.”

*

“This is yours?” Stiles asked, a little in awe. Sam had led him to a big chunk of land on the outskirts of town, backed right up to the forest, and he was staring up at a huge, four-story house.

“Yup. Ten bedrooms, five bathrooms, a huge kitchen, a huge living room, and a mud room with closets off of it to put extra clothes in for when I come home bloody and muddy so I don’t track it all through the house.”

“Whoa.”

“Yup.”

He looked at Sam. “And we’re all welcome here?”

“Unless someone pisses me off, this can become a second pack house. All the rooms have soundproof spells so press a button and you get privacy but the others can still hear your heartbeat so they stay calm.”

“So the wolves can have somewhere to wank without letting the entire pack know.”

Sam rolled her eyes. “Yes I suppose that could be a function of the soundproofing. Although I will usually use it to talk to you guys when you want it to be private.”

“What else is there?”

“Well there’s a ring of mountain ash embedded on the edge of the foundation so if it’s closed a wolf could approach the house but would be stopped five feet from the door.”

“How do they get in then?”

“It’s not always closed.” Sam said smirking.

Stiles looked confused.

“It’s like an electrical current. Close the loop and you get a ward. Open it and it’s gone.”

“That’s awesome.”

Sam grinned. “Thanks. Now come on its late and we have dinner with your dad.”

*

“So my doppelganger, what has she been doing?” Sam asked Stiles when they went back to his room and were lounging around, her on the bed and him in his chair.

“She was pretty good at acting like you at school, but she was really quiet. It was weird.” He said, spinning in his chair.

“Sorry.”

He flashed a smile. “It’s fine. You’re home and now I have my rambunctious, mind-reading bestie back. Wait. Can you actually read minds?”

Sam laughed. “No I cannot read minds Stiles. I can just read yours.”

He groaned. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“You’re right.” He grinned before launching himself from the chair and landing on the bed with her. “Love you sis.”

Se chuckled and wrapped her arms around him. “Love you too bro.”

*

“WAKE UP!” Stiles screamed, bursting into Sam’s room.

“I am awake you ass.” She groaned. “I have been up for two hours. I went for a run.”

“Well time for school so get ready.”

She just groaned again. “Do I have to go?”

“Yes.” He declared before flouncing out. There was no other word for that. He _flounced_.

*

“Ugh.” Sam groaned again, as they pulled into the school, Stiles driving.

“What’s up?”

“The last of the work on the house is today and for some reason it hurts.”

“You gonna be alright?” He asked, worried.

“Yea I’ll be fine. Just make sure the pack knows to go a bit easy on the physical aspect today.”

He nodded and pulled into a parking spot. He watched as Sam gently got out, wincing if she moved to fast.

“Are you sure you’re up for school?”

“Course.” She said, smiling across the hood. “I’m fine Stiles. I swear.”

“What’s wrong?” Scott asked, walking up.

“Sam’s hurt.” Stiles said at the same time Sam said “Nothing.”

“How’d you get hurt?” Scott asked.

“I’m not hurt. I’m just a bit sore. And I don’t know why. But I’m fine.”

“You don’t smell fine.” Isaac said, walking up.

Sam groaned and threw her hands up. “I’m done.” She declared before heading for the school. She was walking with a small limp and she kept touching her hip, as if it was hurting.

“She’s not alright.” Stiles said.

“Nope.” Scott and Isaac agreed.

“But it’s Sam. We won’t get anything she doesn’t want to give.” Scott said.

Stiles sighed. “True.”

“So did she really build a house?” Isaac asked and they started talking as they started towards the school as well.

*

“Today we’re going to be discussing idioms.” Ms. Blake said. Sam was mostly ignoring her partly because, just like most of her classes, she knows the material and partly because she’s a Darach and unworthy of the attention. Instead she’s alternating between meditating and doodling in her notebook.

“Now idioms are like inside jokes. In order to understand them, you must have some background knowledge. Like the phrase ‘jumping the gun’. To understand that you have to know about the gun before horse races. Or ‘seeing the whole board’.”

“Chess.” Stiles said.

“Very good Stiles, do you play?”

“No.” He said, smirking slightly, “But I know it.”

“Well good for you.” She stopped next to Sam’s desk and looked at the doodle on the page in front of her, a dagger wrapped in rose vines, and forced a smile. “That’s very good Sam. I had no idea you were so talented.”

“You and every person I’ve ever met.” Sam said, turning a cold stare on her teacher. She could feel the death rolling off of her and knew that she’d have to go. And soon.

“That’s a very good example of an idiom.” Ms. Blake said, forcing a smile.

Sam flashed a cold smile that didn’t reach her eyes and went back to her drawing. She could feel Stiles and Lydia’s eyes on her, but she kept her head bowed as Jennifer went back to teaching. Then she turned and looked at Stiles, tears in her eyes.

He dropped his hand to the side and it moved in simple sign language. Sam watched it and then smiled, nodding slightly. She faced forward and dropped her hand to her side, signing back to him. She heard him chuckle across the room and smiled, the ache in her bones fading away a little.

*

“I know what it is.” Sam whispered at the lunch table.

“What?” Stiles asked.

“The ache in my body. In my bones. I know what’s causing it.”

Everyone looked at her, waiting.

“What is it?” Lydia asked.

“The Darach.”

Everyone was silent for a moment before everyone was talking at once. Sam shrank down, covering her ears.

“Shut it or I scream!” Lydia shouted.

Everyone shut up.

“Sam? What’s she doing to you?”

“A Darach is a dark druid. One that turned its back on their path and the promise of the druids. One that kills innocents for power. They’re shunned more profoundly than anything else in our world. And there’s a reason. I’d forgotten but while I was meditating today during math I remembered. Their darkness is like a black hole. That’s why I’m aching. Her vile being is pulling my power into it. She’s draining me. And she probably doesn’t even know she’s doing it.”

“How do we stop her?” Danny demanded.

“Killing her would be the best, but it has to be me that kills her and that’s not an option at this point.”

“What _can_ we do then?” Lydia asked.

“There’s a spell I can do. It’ll block my power off. But I won’t have hardly anything for about a week while I recover from doing the spell. After that I’ll be fine but that’s a week of nothing. I won’t be able to protect you guys.”

“Do it.” Danny, Lydia, and Stiles said at once.

“You’ll still be our leader.” Lydia added. “And we have the control now to handle our powers and protect you and the others.”

Sam hesitated and then nodded. “Alright. I’ll do it today after school.”

“Will you make it that far?” Jackson asked. “You look almost dead already.”

Sam nodded. “I’ve lived through worse.”

“You shouldn’t have to.” Erica declared.

The others all nodded in agreement and Sam smiled, leaning on Stiles slightly.

“The world is not made of should and coulds, it is made of dids and the people that do the things they shouldn’t but could and make the world a better place.” Sam stated.

“Who said that?” Lydia asked.

Sam smiled. “I did.”

“Sometimes I forget how smart you are.” Scott said. “And then you say things like that.”

Sam just smiled weakly. “Thanks for the vote of confidence there Scotty boy.”

The pack laughed, but there was a worried tone to it. Everyone was worried about Sam.

*

After cross country practice the boys walked out towards their cars and saw Sam lying on Stiles’s hood.

“Seriously?!” He exclaimed.

Sam laughed and slid off. She hit the ground lightly but still stumbled and she had to grab the jeep to stop herself from completely collapsing. “It’s getting worse.” She whispered.

Stiles’s anger slid away and he ran over to support her. “Come on. Let’s get you home.”

“No.” She said, putting most of her weight on him as he helped her to the passenger’s side. “The preserve. I need to get to the pack house and then out into the forest.”

“I’ll call Derek and tell him we’re coming.” Scott said.

“Do you need anything else?” Danny asked.

Sam nodded. “I need someone to go to Stiles’s house and get me a change of clothes. I’ll need them after this.”

“I’ll stop and get some on the way.” Danny decided.

“Thank you. Jackson?”

“Yea?” He asked, stepping forward nervously.

“Call Lydia and tell her to bring Allison. I need the whole pack for this.”

He nodded and pulled out his phone.

Sam nodded at Stiles and he helped her into the jeep. Scott jumped in the back and Danny and Jackson ran off to their cars and together the three cars pulled out. Danny split off, heading towards Stiles’s house, but Jackson stayed right behind them as they drove to the house.

“Sam?” Stiles whispered.

“Yea?” She replied weakly.

“Please don’t die.”

She laughed weakly. “I’ll give it my best effort.”


	3. Pack Protection

Stiles’s POV

We drove as fast we could to the preserve and all piled out. Sam tried to get out by herself and just collapsed to the ground instead. Derek ran out, not bothering with shoes or a shirt, and ran over.

“What’s happening?” He demanded. Erica and Boyd burst out of the house behind, fully clothed and wearing shoes, and ran up as well.

“Dying.” Sam gasped. “Help me up.”

Between Derek and Scott they got her up and propped on Scott. “Need the girls and Danny.”

“I hear the girls.” Jackson said. He was standing back a bit but he looked just as worried as the rest of us.

Sure enough, Lydia’s car pulled up and she and Allison leapt out, running towards us.

“What’s happening?” Lydia exclaimed.

“It’s accelerating.” I said. “We need Danny here. _Now_.”

Lydia pulled out her phone and called Danny.

“Where are you?” She asked. There was a pause and she nodded. “Hurry.” She hung up and looked at us. “On his way. Three minutes out.”

He all looked to Sam and she nodded.

“I can handle it. Just…get over here. Please.”

We all gathered around her and she pushed off Scott and fell into my arms. Scott pressed against her back and Isaac was right beside me, hands on her arm. Everyone pressed in around us and we stood their together. I could feel Sam’s breathing ease up as she absorbed our warmth.

Before I knew it I could hear Danny’s tires and we all pulled away. He scramble from his car with a bag and ran over. “I got them.” He gasped.

I looked at Sam. “Now what?”

“Forest. We have to go to the clearing I created. It holds enough of m magic to do the spell.” She took a deep, soothing breath. “Someone will have to carry me though. I won’t make it otherwise.”

“We’ve got you.” Scott and Isaac declared.

She nodded. “Stiles you lead. You know where to go.”

“No I don’t!”

She looked me straight in the eye and smirked. “Yes. You do.”

My mind whirred and I jumped through thoughts easily before gasping. She meant the clearing she found when she was running. The clearing we’d gone to with Isaac before being attacked by the rogue and her revealing herself.

“Can you get us there?” She asked.

I nodded, determined.

“Good.” She declared. “Now I feel a bit faint so I’m probably about to pass out so one of you wolves better fricking catch me.” With that I saw her eyes roll back and she slumped. Isaac caught her and automatically pulled her back up and cradled her in his arms. Then he looked at Scott.

“Sorry, did you want to carry her?”

“No it’s fine.” Scott was smirking. Why is he smirking? What does he know with his superwolf powers that I don’t? I’ll make him tell me later.

Isaac nodded and held her gently. “We should hurry.” He said.

I nodded. “Come on. It’s a bit of a walk.”

 

Ten minutes later the wolves ran into the clearing and stopped. I slipped off Scott’s back and looked around in shock. The beautiful flowers and trees and vines that had been there were dying. All of them. Just like Sam.

Lydia, slipping off Jackson’s back, walked over. “What happened here?”

“I don’t know. I think it’s her. She’s dying so it’s responding in kind.”

“What do we do?” Danny asked as he slipped off Derek’s back. Derek hadn’t been happy with the arrangement but had agreed that it would be a lot faster if all the humans rode a wolf.

“Isaac, wake her up and set her down.” I ordered. “Erica, Boyd, can you run a quick perimeter and make sure we’re safe?”

The two of them nodded and ran off again.

I looked at Lydia and Allison, who was slipping off Boyd’s back, and smiled. They smiled reassuringly and I went over to Sam and Isaac in the middle of the clearing and knelt beside her.

“Sam?” I said. “You awake?”

“Stiles.” Sam whispered. “I need to be by that big rowan tree.”

I nodded and stepped back. Isaac picked her up gently and moved her to the foot of the biggest tree on the edge of the clearing. There was a sigh of relief from her as she touched it.

“Now I’m going to burn my clothes away during this so if you’re male, I’d thank you to turn around. And then one of the girls’ll have to help me get dressed.”

“I can help with that.” Danny said. “You’re gorgeous Sam but I prefer dicks.”

She chuckled and nodded. “Thank you.” She took a deep breath and reached out, pressing her hands against the roots. “Step back and turn around.”

We nodded and all stepped back to the edge of the clearing.

“Coast is clear Stiles.” Erica said, stepping back into the clearing with Boyd.

“Alright, everyone turn around.” I said. We all turned away and started breathing together, keeping ourselves calm for her.

There was a light silver glow and Sam groaned. I stiffened at the pain in that groan but Scott put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed. I relaxed slightly, leaning into the touch.

Then Sam screamed and there was a giant flash of light. The pack answered her scream with roars or screams of our own, feeling ghost pain from her coursing through our bodies. Then the light was gone and I heard heavy breathing behind me. The girls and Danny turned and went to her while the rest of us stared away.

Scott squeezed my shoulder again and whispered, “It’s alright Stiles. She’ll be alright. She always is.”

I nodded but didn’t relax. I needed to know she was alright to do that.

“Stiles.” Danny said. “You can come over now.”

I spun around and sprinted over, falling to my knees beside her. “Sam?”

She opened her eyes and smiled up at me. “Hey muintir.”

I grinned and hugged her. I registered the sounds of the rest of the pack coming over but ignored it. When I pulled away I looked down at her, concerned. “Are you alright now?”

She nodded. “Yea. Just a bit tired.”

I sighed in relief. “Thank god. How does it feel?”

“Not as bad as I thought. But considering I didn’t do what I was going to do that’s to be expected.”

“What?” I asked. “What did you do then?”

“Don’t worry, I’m safe now. I just extended the shield to everyone to block us from her influence. Now we’re all safe.”

I smiled. “Always an overachiever.”

She laughed and then clutched her side, wincing.

“You okay?” Isaac asked, worry in his voice.

She nodded. “I’m gonna be sore for a bit and without my magic it’ll hurt even more, so can we go home? We all have homework already and I still need to think of a plan to kill the Darach.”

“Can you walk?” Derek asked.

She shrugged. “Let’s find out.” She held up her hands and Scott and I pulled her to her feet. She swayed dangerously and Scott caught her.

“Okay. No walking for me.” She declared. “Who carried me here?”

“Me.” Isaac said.

“Good. You can carry me back.”

Isaac nodded and stepped forward, taking her from Scott. She rested her head on his shoulder and her eyes slipped closed. “Go pup.” She muttered.

I laughed and jumped back onto Scott’s back. He caught me easily and laughed.

“Why am I carrying you instead of my girlfriend?” He asked.

“You love me more.” I answered grinning.

Allison laughed. “I know better than to compete with you for his affections Stilinski.”

I nodded happily and kicked him. “Go!”

I could almost hear the eye roll. Everyone else got ready, the humans getting back on their rides, and then we all ran off towards the house.


	4. Darach

Scott’s POV

Sam buried her face deeper into my chest and I rubbed her back comfortingly. The pack was all together in the living room and Stiles and Derek had started an argument on whether or not they were coming with us to kill the Darach. Sam had tried to stop it but she’d eventually given up. Now it had evolved into both sides screaming at each other while Sam curled into me on the couch.

“Make them stop.” She whispered.

I smiled sadly and nuzzled the top of her head. “I’m sorry sis. It’s Stiles and my Alpha. I’ve got nothing.”

She sighed and looked up at me, pain on her face. “Please?”

I sighed and nodded. I closed my eyes for a moment, focusing myself, before opening them again and roaring, my eyes flashing. Everything fell silent.

“What have I told you about doing that in the house?” Derek demanded.

“Sam is in pain because you idiots keep shouting after she told you to stop.” I said in a normal voice, tightening my grip on Sam again.

Everyone in the room looked ashamed now, especially Derek and Stiles.

“Sorry sissy.” Stiles muttered.

She just nuzzled me before lifting her gaze and glaring at the room.

“The coven goes with.” She declared. “Don’t argue with me Derek Hale. I don’t have to take this pack but I am choosing to do so because I respect you and this pack. Now shut up and sit down. We have to do it tomorrow so listen up.”

“Are you sure you’re strong enough?” Stiles asked as he sat down on Sam’s other side.

She laughed. “I’m fine. It’s been over two weeks Stiles. My magic is back in full and I’m still protected from her with the shield the spell gave. I’m not going to drop dead on you.”

“Promise?” I asked, remembering the smell of death she’d given off that day.

She nodded. “Promise.”

“Alright.” Stiles declared. “Then let’s do this.”

 

3rd Person POV

The next morning Derek sent a text message to Ms. Blake asking her to meet him at the school to talk.

Across town Sam was getting dressed in the same clothes she wore the night they tracked the witches. Stiles was doing the same. As was Lydia and Danny. Lydia had complained about boy band clothes but she’d given in easily enough after Sam gave her puppy dog looks and the entire pack found out it was impossible to resist those. After all, Scott had to learn that look from somewhere, right?

“Ready?” Sam said, walking into Stiles’s room.

He looked at her and nodded. “Let’s do this.”

*

Ms. Blake pulled into the parking lot to see Derek leaning against his Camaro. She got out of her car and ran over to hug him.

“I thought you’d never see sense.” She whispered into his ear, nipping at the lob in the process. “I knew you’d realize you need me.”

Derek grabbed her wrists and pushed her away. “You’re wrong. I have no need of you.” He slammed her against his car and she went limp. Isaac and Boyd slid out from behind the car and Derek tossed Isaac her keys. Isaac caught them easily and wordlessly nodded, heading for her car. Boyd pulled out a length of rope and bound her before throwing her in the backseat of Derek’s SUV. Then he and Derek got in and drove off.

*

Isaac took Ms. Blake’s car back to her apartment and got out, leaving the keys inside. Then he turned and jogged off.

*

Derek and Boyd pulled up in front of the pack house and they got out. Boyd pulled the teacher out of the back and threw her over her shoulder before following Derek into the forest.

*

Derek pulled the door open and walked inside. Boyd wordlessly followed and dumped the teacher on the floor at Sam’s feet.

“Why did you choose this place?” Derek asked, glancing at the coven standing behind her. None of them showed emotion, but Lydia leveled a glare on Ms. Blake’s limp body.

Sam smirked. “Because it blocks magic from the Nemeton. Your great-grandfather lined these walls with iron at the request of my great-grandfather so that one day, when the need arose, we’d have a place to stand trial over a druid. The need has arisen.” She waved her hand and Danny and Stiles stepped forward, grabbing the body. “Go stand with your pack Derek. And ignore any screams you hear. We’re safe in here.”

Derek nodded and he and Boyd left.

Sam took a deep breath, dropping the strong face and quirked a smile at Stiles. “Ready?”

The three of them nodded.

“Alright. Wake her up Sti. We’ve got work to do.”

*

Outside Derek stood with Boyd and Erica as a scream tore through the air. Isaac jogged up, looking worried.

“Everything alright?”

Derek nodded. “They’ll be done in an hour.”

Isaac nodded and slumped to the ground and the pack stood in silence, listening to the screams of the Darach.

*

“Are you ready to admit it?” Sam asked sweetly.

The Darach hung from the manacles, snarling. It tried putting the Ms. Blake illusion back up but Sam just laughed and flicked her hand, dissipating the image.

“I’ve told you. In here you are no match for me. Now, you are accused of murdering and sacrificing three virgins, three warriors, three healers, three philosophers, and threatening to kill three guardians. Do you admit to your crimes?”

“Never.” She snarled. “You need me to beat the alphas. You need my power.”

“We need nothing from you but a confession.” Sam said.

The Darach seemed to change course then, appealing to their humanity. “You won’t kill me.” She declared.

“Any why’s that?” Sam asked, smirking at Stiles as he made a stupid face behind the Darach.

“Because you’re too nice to kill me. I’ve gotten to know you in the time I’ve been here and you’re the only person in Beacon Hills I could safely call nice. You stop and help the little kids when they fall. You help a freshmen carry his books down the hall when he can’t handle them all himself. You give your lunch to a kid who doesn’t have one and skip eating that day. You never ask for thanks or recognition or anything. You’re just a sweet little girl, with a passion for protecting of her friends.”

Sam laughed. “I’m sweet? Well, maybe. Passionate? I suppose. Protective? Of course. But don’t ever mistake any of that for nice. There’s a reason I have rules. Don’t make me break them.”

The Darach snarled, realizing it had failed and went back to its old plan. “You cannot beat them without me! You have not seen their power!”

Sam snarled and stepped forward, letting her teeth elongate into fangs. “I have seen their power myself and I have fought it before. I watched one of them kill a girl I considered my sister. And I have the power in me to kill them.” Sam finished and turned away.

“How?” She demanded.

Sam smirked and turned back around, letting her eyes bleed silver. She raised her hand and fire sparked into life in her palm. It grew on her palm, stretching to three feet high and flickering all colors of the rainbow before she flipped her hand over and it vanished. “I am Samantha Ulric of the Bledig clan. My power has existed for thousands of years and will exist for thousands more. I am High Druid of Old and if you have any sense left in that head you will admit to your crimes and face death like a woman.”

The Darach’s eyes widened and for the first time it looked terrified. “No. You can’t be. It’s impossible.”

“Think again.” Sam said, her eyes flashing.

The Darach arched in pain, screaming loudly.

The silver faded and Sam was emotionless. “Do you admit to your crimes?”

“Yes.” She gasped. “Just please. Stop.”

Sam smirked. “Deal.” She flicked her wrist again. This time, the chains holding the Darach up opened and she fell to her knees. Sam stepped up in front of her and raised her hand, letting the Darach see the wolf claws on her fingers. “But I think it’s only fitting you die by the claws of a wolf.” With that she raised them up and slashed the Darach across the throat. Blood spattered everywhere but Sam didn’t make a move to wipe it off, just let the body slump to the floor and looked up at Stiles.

“Sorry you had to see that.” She whispered.

Stiles quirked a smile and stepped forward. He wrapped her in a hug and buried his face in her neck. “Never apologize for keeping us safe.”

Lydia and Danny joined the two of them and the four of them stood in silence, letting each other’s presence calm them down.

*

Outside, the wolves had been joined by Allison, waiting to take the body and dispose of it. They stood, staring at the cellar doors that lead down to the rooms, waiting for the others to appear. Slowly, the doors opened and Stiles led the way out. Lydia and Danny followed and Sam was at the back. They were all a bit bloody from hugging a blood splattered Sam but Sam was covered in smeared and drying blood.

“Is it done?” Derek asked.

Sam nodded. “It’s done. Now all we have left is the alpha pack.”


	5. Family

Sam’s POV

I was sitting in my room at my house, which I’d finally managed to move into after the whole almost dying thing, and was sketching in my sketch book when I heard the doorbell. I shut the sketchbook and leaned over to the nightstand, pressing the talk button.

“Who is it?” I asked.

“It’s me. Danny.” The voice came through.

“One sec hon.” I said. I hit the button to unlock the door and then the talk button again. “Come on up sweetie.”

I heard the door open downstairs and his footsteps as he walked up to my room and knocked on the door.

“Come on in.” I called, putting my sketchbook to the side.

Danny opened the door and came in.

“What’s up Danny boy?”

He sat on the bed and bit his lip, his whole body was nervous energy. “So I know we’re going after the Alpha’s next weekend…” he trailed off.

I sat up, moving to sit behind him. “What is it Danny?”

“Would you do me a favor?” He asked. “To make me happy?”

I smiled. “You’re part of my coven Danny. I will always try and make you happy. Why?”

“Will you give Ethan a chance?” He asked, locking eyes with me for the first time.

I leaned back a bit, surprised by the question. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that when you face them, will you ask him, for me, if he’ll leave that pack and join us?”

“You want me to offer him safety in return for his allegiance so you can keep him?” I asked, smiling slightly.

He nodded. “I know it’s stupid but…well I can’t stand the thought of losing him.”

I laughed. “It’s not stupid at all Danny.” I flung my arms around him and squeezed him tightly for a quick hug, grinning. “I promise that I will make the offer. But I can’t make him accept it. I’ll give him the option, but the choice is his. Alright?”

He nodded happily. “Thank you.” He said, throwing himself back at me and hugging tightly.

I smiled and hugged him back, running my hand over his head. “Anything for my family Danny. Anything at all.”

 

Scott’s POV

I was laying in my room when there was a knock at my door.

“What is it Mom?” I asked, not looking up. I heard her walk in and looked up. She was smiling as she sat on my bed.

“Just wanted to talk for a minute.”

“About?” I asked, suspicious.

She laughed. “Nothing serious it’s just, well, you seem to be growing up too fast and I’d like you to stop that.”

I laughed and flipped over so I could kneel next to her and hug her. “It doesn’t matter how old I get.” I whispered. “I’ll always be your son.”

She smiled and kissed my arm, which was across her upper chest, and rubbed my elbow. “Thanks mijo.”

I smiled at the name and squeezed tightly before letting go again.

She smiled at me and stood up. “I have to go to work, get your homework done, you have school tomorrow.”

“I know mother. School tends to be on Mondays which tend to follow Sundays.”

She glared at me and I held my hands up in surrender.

“I’ll see you tomorrow mom.” I said smiling. “Love you.”

“Love you to.” She said, before leaving.

I laid back on the bed again and stared at the ceiling. I should really do my homework.

 

Stiles’s POV

I was sitting in the living room with my dad, watching the game, when he spoke up.

“Son?”

“Yea dad?”

“I’m proud of you.”

I looked at him, a little shocked. “What?”

“I’m proud of you. I know it took a lot of courage to do what you did.”

I blinked and realized he was talking about watching my best friend since birth kill someone yesterday and nodded. “Yea well she’s family.”

He smiled. “I’m glad you have that again. I always felt a bit guilty after your mom died because I was never there for you. And then she left and your panic attacks got worse and I still wasn’t there. Melissa had to take you to the hospital the first time you passed out after one. I was never there for you when you needed me. But now you have all of them and you laugh and smile and you’re always texting one of them.”

At that I glanced at my phone because I was waiting for a reply from Lydia about some homework.

“See? You have a family again. And for that I’m grateful to them.”

I smiled, tears in my eyes, and got up to hug him.

He hugged me back and then pushed me away.

“Alright. Enough sappiness for the month. Game’s back on.”

I laughed, knowing that he didn’t mean it. Knowing that deep down inside he loves the pack for giving me the family I lost.

 

Allison’s POV

I walked into the house, pulling out my earphones and looping them around my neck, and headed straight for the kitchen. Dad was sitting at the table and looked up when I walked in.

“Hello Allison.” He said smiling.

“Hey dad.” I said, grabbing a glass and filling it with water.

“Have a good run?”

I nodded, downing the glass and refilling it. “Yea the preserve’s gorgeous in the fall.”

He smiled. “Hey Ally?” He said as I turned to leave.

“Yea dad?” I asked, turning back around.

“You know you can come to me with anything, right?”

I nodded. “I know dad. But I’ve got the pack. I’m alright.”

He smiled. “Still. Anything at all. You can come to me.”

I smiled. “Thanks dad.”

He nodded.

I turned and left the room, carrying my water, with a huge smile on my face. He knew I hid a body yesterday, but he wasn’t going to push. He was finally accepting that I was a part of a wolf pack and there was nothing he could do to change that. I grinned even wider at the thought and ran upstairs to text Lydia.

 

Derek’s POV

I sat in my chair, reading, and keeping an ear on the pack at the same time. They were outside, play fighting and occasionally Jackson gets a little too rough for play. I don’t have to worry as Erica always puts him back in his place, but I still like to listen.

“Derek!” Isaac called.

“What do you want Isaac?” I asked. I spoke in a normal voice, knowing they’d hear me.

“Come out and play with us!” Erica called. “Please Mr. Sour Alpha Wolf.”

I winced slightly at the nickname Stiles had given me, I’m gonna kill him for that, but sighed and got up anyways. I bookmarked my page and walked outside.

“What am I doing?” I asked, leaning on the railing.

“You need to ref the fights!” Isaac said. “Because none of us can agree!”

I sighed. “Fine.” I shifted my feet and got comfortable, waving my hand for them to continue. Isaac jumped at Jackson and the other two got out of the way as the two fought. I couldn’t help but smile at the sight. It reminded me of my family. We used to fight all the time and make one of the adults ref them because we always said the others were cheating. I smiled and watched as my new family, unknowingly, imitated my old one and for the first time in a long time, my heart didn’t ache at the thought of them.

 

Lydia’s POV

I smiled softly as I listened to Jackson’s heartbeat below my ear.

“Thank you.” I whispered.

“For what?” He asked, a little surprised.

“For putting up with me.” I responded. “My own parents hate talking to me for too long because I’m smarter than they are. But you know I’m smarter and you accept it. You listen when I rant about stupid people at school. You even listen when I rant at you about something stupid you did. You put up with me when no one else does.”

He rubbed his cheek against my head and I felt his smile. “We both have crappy families.” He whispered. “Yours are idiots and mine are never around. But we have each other now. You’re my family and I’m yours. And we have the pack. They’re the family we don’t have. They’re there for us when we need support and in return we are there for them. Just like families are supposed to be.”

I smiled. “You’re right Jackson. And you know what?”

“Hm?”

“That was actually kind of intelligent.”

He laughed underneath me and I lifted my head a bit to avoid getting shaken around. When he settled so did I and we fell into the comfortable silence we so easily shared, each of us thinking of our own things. My thoughts turned to the pack. Jackson was right. They’re family now. And I wouldn’t change that for anything. Not even my own family back.


	6. Magik

3rd Person POV

“I want to throw that teacher into a lake and watch them drown.” Sam declared as she and Isaac walked out of a classroom.

Isaac laughed.             “I’ll help you kidnap him if I get to join in the watching.” He teased.

“Deal.” Sam declared.

Isaac grinned and they stopped outside another classroom, Sam leaning against the wall, watching Isaac.

“What’s your favorite subject Isaac?” She asked.

“I like history.” He said.

She nodded. “Cool.”

The door burst open and Stiles and Scott stumbled out, laughing.

“What’d you two do now?” Sam asked, smiling fondly and pushing off the wall.

“Nothing!” Stiles exclaimed. “How dare you insinuate we’d be bad in class?”

Sam just raised an eyebrow.

“Yea alright we made some paper airplanes.” Stiles admitted.

“And one hit the teacher.” Scott added.

“But it was hilarious!” Stiles said happily.

Sam and Isaac laughed at him and they all burst out of the school together.

“What shall we do today on our wonderful free period?” Sam asked, spinning ahead of them.

Stiles laughed and ran to catch her, tackling her into the grass. They rolled around together before ending up lying on the ground, looking at the other two.

“You two are idiots.” Scott declared.

“Could we work on lacrosse?” Isaac asked. “I still haven’t gotten down the whole controlling my strength thing.”

Sam grinned. “Oh hell yes. I love beating these two at lacrosse. And it’s been _years_ since I had the chance.”

Stiles’s and Scott both widened their eyes in terror.

“We’re gonna die.” Stiles said.

“Yep.” Scott agreed. “Slowly and painfully.”

*

They were on the lacrosse field, Sam defending the goal with ease as the three boys tried to get a shot past her, when Danny and Lydia came out to join them.

“You guys do know it’s lunch now, right?” Danny asked, sitting in the bleachers to watch.

“Yep!” Sam said happily blocking yet another of Scott’s shots. “But they don’t get to eat until one of them gets a shot past me!”

Lydia laughed and declared, “The more I know you the more I love you!”

Sam laughed and blocked Stiles’s shot before flashing a grin at them.

“Sam!” Stiles pleaded. “Please let us eat! Or at least me! I’m human! I need food!”

Sam just threw her head back and laughed before looking at Lydia and Danny. “I defer to you my children. Do they eat or no?”

The two looked at each other and shrugged.

“I guess so.” Lydia said.

“Otherwise they’ll whine.” Danny added.

Sam nodded and looked at the three boys. “Go eat assholes.”

The boys cheered and ran over to the bleachers. The rest of the pack trickled in slowly and soon everyone was gathered together on the bleachers.

“Sam?” Lydia asked.

“Yea?” She asked.

“Does you being back mean we can finally officially start our training?” Lydia asked.

She laughed. “Yea. We can do it this Friday. The moon will be full enough then.”

“Seriously?!” Stiles asked.

“Yea.” Sam said, smiling. “I’ll gather what I need. Do you remember what you have to wear?”

The three of them nodded.

“Good. Then meet me Friday at the Pack House and we’ll do it.”

“You do realize Friday is tomorrow, right?” Scott asked.

She looked at him, shock on her face. “Seriously? Since when?”

“Since this morning.” Jackson answered, smirking. Lydia smacked his arm. He winced slightly, although it couldn’t have hurt much, but the message was clear enough.

“Thanks Lyds.” Sam said.

“Anytime darling.” Lydia grinned.

“Do we get to go to this?” Scott asked.

“Nope.” Sam said, popping the ‘p’. “It could strip away your power and leave you for dead if you did.”

“We won’t go.” The wolves declared together.

Sam grinned. “Alright, almost classtime everyone. Clean up.”

At that second her phone rang and she leaned across Stiles to get to it. She picked it up and happily said, “Nashville sperm bank, you squeeze it we freeze it. How may I help you?” She said it with such a good, overly Southern accent everyone was shocked for a second before laughing hysterically.

“No Derek I am not in the business of freezing sperm it was a joke you ass. Now why the hell are you calling me instead of one of your pack?” There was a pause and her smile dropped. “No Derek.” She spoke as if she was cutting him off. “We discussed this. You know my answer. Have a good day.” With that she hung up and smiled at the pack. “Your alpha’s a dick.”

“What was that about?” Stiles asked, getting up.

“He’s trying to convince me to change my mind about our plan for this weekend.” Sam stated. “It’s not working.”

“He’s got no chance.” Scott declared. “You’re stubborn as a bull.”

“Yea and as temperamental as one to.” Stiles muttered.

Sam pushed him as the bell rang and they all started running for the school.

*

The next day Sam went to Stiles’s house at six in the evening, climbed in the window, and dumped him out of bed.

He flailed as he fell to the floor and spluttered up at her. She was in sweatpants and a hoodie, staring down at him, a smirk on her face. “What the hell Sam?! What are you doing in my room?!”

“Getting you ready. Your fault for being asleep.” She declared. “Now go shower. We’re meeting the others in an hour.”

He stared in astonishment while she just ignored him and went over to his dresser and closet to start going through his clothes. He groaned and got up, accepting his fate.

“Go shower.” She ordered. “Now.”

Stiles groaned and went to shower.

“Why were you asleep when I got here?” Sam asked when he came back.

 “I didn’t mean to.” He admitted. “I just laid down for a bit and then you were dumping me out again.”

Sam laughed. “Clothes are on the bed. I have to draw on you first though.”

“What?”

“Symbols have to be placed on the body for this ceremony. That’s why I’m here so early.”

“Who’s drawing the others’ ones?”

“I did Lydia’s this afternoon when I was there and she’s going to do Danny’s. They’re getting ready now as well. Now take off the sweats so we can get started.”

Stiles seemed a little uncomfortable but pulled off the sweatpants he’d put on after his shower and sat down on the bed, next to his clothes.

Sam knelt in front of him, sitting on her feet, and held up a thick Sharpie. “Once it starts, don’t move.” She ordered before touching the Sharpie to his right ankle. Her eyes glowed silver as she drew on Stiles’s bare skin. She drew vines and flowers and fire and water and runes all intertwined with each other, stretching up his legs to taper off at the top of his thighs.

“Whoa.” Stiles said as she pulled back, breathing heavy. “That’s amazing. Like I want that as a tattoo and I want it to be just as pretty as it is right now but I know it won’t because tattoos are amazing and sexy but they could never look like this because this is gorgeous and magic and the best thing I’ve ever seen and mmmppphhh-”

Sam smiled, holding her hand over Stiles’s mouth. “I love you brother, but stop. I need to do the rest of them.”

Stiles nodded silently and she pulled her hand away. She sat up on her knees so she was right in front of him and looked into his eyes. “Ready?”

He nodded.

She touched the Sharpie to the skin right over his briefs and started drawing. She drew through his happy trail, incorporating it into the flames drew across his abdomen, stretching up his chest. She spiraled the smoke from the fire up over his pecs, around a circle she left empty over his heart, and around his shoulders, stopping at the top and turning down his arms with runes, tumbling down his arms in spirals and waves of them. When she finished his arms she moved back to his chest and drew the symbol that had been on her swords the day she returned to Beacon Hills. The ying-yang made of fire and water with a vine and wind around it. Then pulled away and pushed him onto the bed, nudging him to lie on his stomach. He rolled over and she started at his shoulders, turning the smoke into water that fell down his back in a huge waterfall before hitting the net of vines she drew across the base of his back. Throughout the entire design runes were incorporated, most of which Stiles could recognize from the book of runes Sam left behind for them to study when she left but the way she incorporated them so perfectly into the design astounded him. When she pulled away she was breathing heavy again. She had him turn back over and sit back up. She pushed his head to the side and drew on last thing on his neck before pulling back again. The silver in her eyes finally faded and she smiled.

“Go look.” She whispered.

Stiles ran for the bathroom, twisting and turning in the mirror to try and see it all. He was in awe at the sight. It was beautifully artistry, turning his skin into a play ground for the elements and runes. He came back in and tackled Sam, hugging her tightly.

“This is amazing.” He whispered.

She laughed. “Thanks.”

He pulled back and glanced at the Sharpie, which she’d thrown onto the bed. “Do I-do I need to try and draw this on you?”

Sam laughed. “No. For one we each get different designs to do with our powers. Mine is a lot more complex as it encompasses everything in existence. Yours just involves the four main elements. Lydia’s is a gorgeous and deadly combination of designs to do with death and Danny’s is all earth related. And besides, I already drew mine.”

“Can I see?”

“Not yet. You’re not allowed to see my designs before the ceremony. That’s why I’m wearing a hoodie without the sleeves rolled up in this ungodly heat.”

Stiles chuckled and nodded. “How long till we have to leave?”

“As soon as possible.” She answered.

“But we had like forty minutes left.” He said, looking at the clock.

Sam laughed. “That’s what magic does to you. Now get dressed, we don’t have long and we have to meet with the pack before we go into the forest and we have to pick up the other two.”

 

Derek’s POV

We were waiting on the porch for the four witches to show up. The coven Sam had called them. I was nervous with not knowing what was going to happen tonight, but I know it’s necessary to help keep all of them safe tomorrow when we face the Alpha Pack. God that’s going to be awful. Sam seems sure of her plan, positive it will work, but I don’t know. I haven’t followed someone else’s plan about anything this big since Laura was still alive and my Alpha. I shifted nervously but then calmed myself again as I felt the uneasiness it caused in the pack.

We all looked up as the sound of Stiles’s jeep came rumbling towards us. A minute later they pulled into sight and climbed out. Whoa. Lydia was in front in a long, black, almost simple dress as it only had lace on it. Her hair was pinned back with a black rose pin and she had makeup that made her look ready to kill someone. Danny was next to her in black pants, a forest green shirt, and a soft, beaten looking brown leather jacket. But everyone’s attention was drawn to Stiles and Sam. Sam was in sweats and Stiles, well Stiles looked great. Stiles was dressed in smart, black dress pants, a white button up, and tennis shoes. But through the shirt everyone could see sharp black lines creating an intricate design across his chest and down his arms, covering his torso and arms. But the one thing Derek couldn’t take his eyes off was the mark on his neck. A bite mark. A _wolf’s_ bite mark.

I finally made my eyes tear away from Stiles and locked eyes with Sam. She smirked. She knew what seeing that mark was doing to me and she thought it was funny.

“Sam?” Scott asked. “Where’s your pretty clothes?”

Sam laughed. “No one can see my marks on me before the ceremony.” She answered. “So I’ll wear this out there and then take it off before starting the ceremony.” She looked at me, still holding back laughter. “I need to go through the formalities with you Derek.”

I nodded.

“I am Samantha Ulric of the Bledig Clan, High Druid of the Forest. I request your permission to form a connection and a coven on your land Alpha Hale.”

“I, Derek Hale, Alpha of this land, grant you permission.”

She nodded. “Awesome. Let’s do this thing.” She grabbed Stiles’s hand and reached for the others. Lydia grabbed it and then grabbed Danny’s.

“We’ll see you in the morning wolves.” Sam said, nodding once more to me before walking away.

“Dude you’ve got it bad.” Isaac said, smirking, as soon as they were out of ear shot.

I growled, which made the others laugh.

“Dude even I’ve seen it.” Scott said. “You couldn’t keep your eyes off that mark on his neck.”

Now I just groaned and sat down on the steps. “I can’t.” I whispered.

Scott sat down next to me and gave me a smile. “Dude, stop that. It’s annoying as fuck.”

“Yea especially considering we have a pool going and you’re not making it any fun.” Erica said, grinning.

Derek shot her a look. “A pool? You guys are betting on this?”

“Yup.” Jackson said, popping the p. “And right now everyone but Stiles knows about it.”

“Yea even Sam’s in it.”  Isaac said, grinning.

I groaned, dropping my head into my hands. “He hates me.” I muttered.

“He stopped hating you a while ago Derek.” Erica said. “Like I’d say over a year ago.”

“Now I have to listen to him complain about your sexiness.” Scott complained. “But Sam gets the worst of it so I advise asking him out before she gets involved. Because her getting involved would mean Lydia getting involved and we all know you don’t want that.”

“When did you realize it?” Boyd asked.

“With the enemy coven. I knew he could die and I didn’t like the idea. My wolf hated it. At first I thought it was just protective Alpha feelings but then I realized I didn’t feel that strong about anyone else and it made me think.”

“You don’t have to pretend you didn’t spend an entire week sleeping outside his house after Sam left because you were scared of him not being protected.” Isaac said. “We all know you did.”

I groaned, hiding my face in my arms. “I hate you all.” Then I looked up and smirked at Isaac. “But while we’re talking about crushes on people with magic…”

“Don’t you dare!” Isaac shouted, tackling me and covering my mouth.

I laughed and rolled around with him, letting this distract the others.

“Who does Isaac like?” Erica asked, her interest peaked.

“No one!” Isaac exclaimed. “No one at all!”

She was about to respond when there was a bright flash of silver light in the forest. We all turned to look. The ceremony had started.

 

3rd Person POV

Sam left the other three kneeling at the base of the great oak tree and vanished into the trees to change.

“Are you ready to pledge yourself?” She asked from the trees.

“We are prepared.” The three answered.

“Very well. You bear your marks and today they shall become you.”

She stepped from the trees and the other three were floored at the sight. She wore a long, white dress with wide strapped shoulders, and it trailed along on the forest behind her. Her hair was pinned back in a simple style, pulled back from her face with perfectly placed knots and braided spots, holding it all back easily. Her eyes were already turning silver, filling her with power. But what really shocked them was her design. It was a combination of all of theirs plus dozens more things. There were vines of fire and water trailing down her arms and wind spiraled over her shoulders. But what was weird was the rest of the design was visible as if stamped on the outside of the dress. There were sturdy vines on the bottom of the dress, tied in with runes in an intricate pattern you couldn’t see unless you looked for it. On her chest, over her heart, was an ankh, a symbol of life, and below it was a bony hand, reaching up from her navel as if coming out of her and reaching for the life. There were runes covering every inch of available space, tied easily into the designs, giving her strength and protection.

She stepped up between them and the tree and took a deep breath. “We are gathered tonight to bind these witches to me. I will be there teacher and they shall be my students. They will learn all that I know and we shall become a coven. Is there any reason for this not to happen?” She paused and listened.

The forest was silent.

“Then we begin.” She said.

There was a huge flash of silver and silver fire raced around the edge of the clearing, keeping them safe.

“Speak your oaths now or leave. There will be no repercussions if you wish to leave.”

None of them moved.

Sam looked at Lydia, who knelt on to the left of Stiles. “Lydia Jean Martin, speak your oath.”

“I, Lydia Jean Martin, swear myself to High Druid Samantha Ulric of the Bledig Clan. My mind. My power. My soul. I swear everything I am to her and become part of her coven. I will never harm her. I will always protect her and her followers. I swear this oath tonight of my own free will and with it I take her as my teacher and give myself to her as a loyal student. May this bond always bind us.” A black thread floated out from her chest and hung in front of Sam.

Sam nodded. “I accept this oath and take Lydia as my student.” A silver thread floated from Sam and wrapped itself up with Lydia’s, tying them together. The threads hung in the air, waiting to be affirmed.

Sam turned to Danny, who knelt on the other side of Stiles. “Daniel Keahu Mahealani, swear your oath.”

“I, Daniel Keahu Mahealani, swear myself to High Druid Samantha Ulric of the Bledig Clan. My mind. My power. My soul. I swear everything I am to her and become part of her coven. I will never harm her. I will always protect her and her followers. I swear this oath tonight of my own free will and with it I take her as my teacher and give myself to her as a loyal student. May this bond always bind us.” A brown thread stretched from Danny and floated towards Sam.

“I accept this oath and take Daniel as my student.” Sam said, sending her silver thread to combine with Danny’s. The intertwined and Sam looked at Stiles, right in front of her.

“Bolesław Genim Stilinski, swear your oath.”

Stiles flinched at his full name but spoke easily. “I, Bolesław Genim Stilinski, swear myself to High Druid Samantha Ulric of the Bledig Clan. My mind. My power. My soul. I swear everything I am to her and become part of her coven. I will never harm her. I will always protect her and her followers. I swear this oath tonight of my own free will and with it I take her as my teacher and give myself to her as a loyal student. May this bond always bind us.” A silver thread stretched from him, floating towards Sam.

“I accept this oath and take Bolesław as my student.” Sam declared, sending her thread out to match his. They tied together and Sam raised her hands. “I accept these three as my students and leave my mark upon them. They are mine and I am theirs. Together we become a coven and are tied together for life in our unbreakable bonds.” The threads hanging between them brightened. “I tie their power to mine and mine to theirs. I remove blocks to their power and allow them to access their true potential. On this night, I swear my oath. I am High Druid Samantha Ulric of the Bledig Clan and I swear to protect my students until my dying breath and give them the loyalty they deserve.”

“We accept your oath.” The other three answered.

“We are Coven.” All four of them declared. There was a huge silver flash and they were all blown back a bit from it. When they righted themselves the found that each of them now had their marks on the outside of their clothes, just like Sam did. Lydia’s marks were done in silver on her black dress and the marks on the boys’ black pants were silver as well but the marks on their shirts were black.

“What happened?” Danny asked.

“It’s the marks of a coven.” Sam said, breathing a little heavy. “I bear mine on this dress just as you will bear yours on those clothes. They can be hidden if you wish to wear those clothes in normal life, but it’s advisable to only wear them for ceremonies.”

“Your marks are gorgeous.” Stiles said.

Sam smiled. “Thank you Stiles.”

“The symbol on your chest, that’s an ankh.” Lydia said.

“Yes. It is.”

“Life and Death.” Danny whispered.

Sam nodded.

“You have power in life and death.” Stiles concluded.

“Occasionally.”

“What does that mean?” Lydia demanded.

“You have death magic Lydia. That’s something I share with you. But mine is stronger. I can hear the dead. I have _spoken_ to the dead. But it is not something I relish. In fact, most of the time I wish these marks were not the ones I bear on my chest. You bear a winged skull on your chest to show your power. I bear the Devil’s hand. You have wings on the skull because you are not a bringer of death. You are an Angel of Death. You find the bodies. I don’t find bodies. I put them there. I have killed so many people in my short life that I bear the hand of the Devil himself clawing his way out of me and reaching towards life, ready to crush it. I don’t use my death magic. Ever.”

There was a loud howl and they all looked over.

“It’s morning.” Stiles said, shocked.

“I told you it would be when we finished.” Sam said.

“But how? We didn’t take that long?” Lydia asked, letting the life and death magic subject be for now.

“We took all night.” Danny said.

Sam nodded. “Magic bends time. Especially a ceremony as strong as this.”

“Wow.” Stiles said. “Can you do that during school to make it go faster?”

Sam laughed. “No. And if I could, I wouldn’t. Now come on, we need to get ready for tonight’s battle.”


	7. Alpha Pack

Stiles’s POV

“Sam!” I called.

“Yes dear?” She called back.

“When are we doing this?”

“As soon as this gets done!”

I groaned. “Fine!”

For the last hour she’s been cranking out food and is finally almost done. She says it’ll be good for the morning, seeing as tonight will drain us all, but I’m just impatient and ready to get started so this is over.

“Derek!” I called.

“Yes Stiles?” He said, right behind me.

I flailed and turned around, my heart jumping at the sound of his voice. Whether from the shock or just his voice is still being figured out. “Stop doing that!” I shouted.

He just smirked.

“Did you send the message?”

“Yes I did.” He said. “My step is done.”

Sam appeared next to us. “Remember our deal?”

Derek nodded. “You get Kali. I know.”

She smiled and nodded. “Thank you. Go get your pack in position.”

Derek nodded and jogged out of the house, losing his shirt as he went. I groaned. Sam laughed.

“You’ve got it bad.” She said.

“We will not be talking about this until we are in your soundproof house after this is over.” I declared.

She chuckled. “Alright. Now let’s get going. Lydia and Danny are in place. It’s just us and Derek out of place right now.”

“Are we really going to do this?”

She nodded. “And hopefully we’ll survive it as well.”

I glared at her, not even wanting to think about someone not coming home tonight. She just grinned.

“We’re going to be fine Stiles. We always are.”

“Don’t you dare jinx us.”

 

3rd Person POV

“Lydia and Danny are almost done. And the Alphas approach.” Sam said. “We’re up.”

Stiles and Derek nodded, stepping up to either side of her as they turned towards the doors of the distillery, waiting.

Deucalion and his pack stepped from the forest, walking in a line before fanning out into a v shape with Duke at the center, Kali and Ennis on either side of him, and one twin one either side as well. They walked in and stopped.

“Hello again Deucalion.” Sam said.

“Samantha.” The head Alpha drawled her name out, as if talking to someone lower than him. “I thought I had you killed.”

“Never send a wolf to do a job a druid couldn’t do.” Sam said, smirking.

“Well I’ll just have to make sure it’s done right this time.”

“You can try.” She said. “Oh and don’t expect help from those betas and omegas you brought in. My coven trapped them in a wonderful circle and they’re being hunted by Derek’s lovely pack as we speak.” As if to punctuate her point there was a howl of victory that all three recognized as Scott.

Stiles laughed. “That’s my boy. Kill them wolves.” He muttered, knowing the other wolves would hear it but not caring.

“But you expected that to happen. You knew they didn’t have a chance without help.” Derek added. “So you brought in a coven to try and kill our coven but that won’t work either. Sam’s coven is quite strong.” There was a long, high-pitched scream.

“That would be Lydia, our resident death witch with her patented banshee scream.” Stiles said. “A goddess among humans and a genius with an evil mind.”

“You’ve lost Duke.” Sam concluded. “You’re dead.”

“I am the Alpha of Alphas.” Duke growled. “I am the apex of apex predators. I am death, destroyer of worlds. I am the Demon Wolf!” He ended the rant with a roar, shifting to his grotesque wolf form.

Sam sighed, unimpressed.

“That’s nice Dukey.” Stiles said. “But I think my sister here has a better one.”

Sam smirked. “I am Samantha Ulric of the Bledig Clan.” She said, her eyes filling with silver. “I was born a High Druid and forged a Warrior. I follow the Path of Allujah and fight for humanity. I have the power of the world around me. I am fire and ice. Light and dark. Pure power lives inside me. And you have _royally_ pissed me off.” She never raised her voice, she let her power fill her voice, making it echo with her magic. As she’d spoken her body had begun to glow and everyone could feel the power emanating from her. Then it was as if she pulled back. The glow faded and to all purposes she was normal again. She looked at Stiles, who nodded. She looked back at them but shifted her attention to Ethan. “You’re Ethan, right?”

He nodded, nervous.

“Don’t look so scared. You’re dating my student, Danny. Correct?”

Again, he nodded, this time glancing nervously at Deucalion.

“Well he has asked me to give you a way out. He asked me to give you a chance. So this is your chance. If you step forward now and pledge yourself to myself or Derek, you will live to see the sun rise in the morning. If you choose not to do this, Danny has asked me to be the one to kill you.”

Ethan hesitated and in his moment of waiting, there was a crash and the wall behind Sam, Stiles, and Derek fell in. Danny was standing in the newly made doorway, grinning. He wore his normal clothes, splattered with mud and what looked like blood as his eyes lost their magic glow.

“That was fun.” He said, before pitching forward. Stiles instantly went to his side, checking him over.

Ethen tried to step forward but Sam’s hand shot out and he was held back.

“You do not come near my coven without being on our side Ethan.” She said, her voice low and dangerous. Ethan froze, knowing by her tone that she was not to be messed with.

Ethan looked at Deucalion and then at Danny before looking back at Sam. “You.” He declared. “I want to be connected to Danny.”

“Pledge.” She ordered.

Ethan nodded and took a deep breath. “I, Ethan Morris, pledge my allegiance to Samantha Ulric and give her my loyalty.”

Sam’s eyes flashed silver and Ethan’s answered red and then she nodded. “Go to him.” She said, dropping her hand.

Ethan hurried to Danny’s side.

Sam looked at Aiden. “Danny also asked me to give you a chance Aiden. He didn’t want to make Ethan lose pack and family in one night. Your choice is the same as Ethan’s. Pack. Or family.”

Aiden looked between Deucalion and Sam for a moment before walking forward. “I, Aiden Morris, pledge my allegiance to Samantha Ulric and give her my loyalty.”

Sam’s eyes flashed and once again were answered. She nodded and Aiden hurried past her to be by his brother.

Sam looked at Deucalion. “It is you three versus us now. Make your choice Deucalion.”

He sneered, pissed his plan had failed but knowing he had no hope of beating her without the combined Alpha the twins could become. “We’ll be back for you.” He declared before turning away. He and his last two followers ran into the forest, hoping to get away.

Sam smirked. “That’s right. Run. Run like the cowards you are. Run like a little bunny rabbit trying to hop away. For on this full moon, the wolves have come out to play.”

Derek ended her rhyme with a howl that was answered by the pack, happy and victorious, ready to hunt again. He shifted easily and ran towards the forest, ready to hunt.

Sam looked at Stiles. “Watch them and keep an eye on Danny. Ethan. Aiden. If either of my boys get hurt you’ll find yourselves without heads.” With that declaration she shifted to the shape of a wolf and chased after Derek.

They tracked them into the forest and inside Lydia and Danny’s circle. Enterable with ease but unexitable until it’s broken.

They found Ennis first, cornered by Scott and Isaac, who backed off as they entered the area. Ennis roared at them but they didn’t respond. Sam hung back and Derek stepped forward. The fight was quick as by now Ennis was basically an omega now and Derek was filled with the power of his pack, high on the thrill of the hunt.

When Ennis was dead Derek looked at Sam, who nodded, and they took off back into the forest, listening to Scott and Isaac howl behind them as they ran to find another hunt.

They found Kali next, cornered by Erica and Boyd. This time Derek hung back as Sam stepped forward, shifting out of the wolf form to face Kali as a human.

“You tried to kill me.” Sam said, her voice low and dangerous.

“I was ordered to!” Kali shouted, desperate to survive.

“You are an alpha Kali.” Sam spat. “You could’ve said no. You could’ve denied Deucalion when he told you to kill a seventeen year old girl. Instead you killed an innocent. But now you will pay for that mistake.” Sam dove forward, letting claws and fangs extend. The fight was quick as just as Derek was filled with the power of his pack, so was Sam filled with the power of her coven. Sam pinned Kali to the ground and stood over her.

“You pay for your mistakes.” She snarled before slashing her throat out. She let loose a scream, answered in howls by Erica, Boyd, and Derek. She was appeased. Her debt to her friend was paid. Sam turned to Derek. “We hunt for one more.”

Derek nodded. “We hunt together.”

They took off together, Sam shifted to a wolf once more, running towards the calling howls of Jackson. They heard Scott and Isaac answer, as well as Boyd and Erica, but they ran in silence, side by side. They burst into a small clearing to see Deucalion and Jackson fighting. Derek snarled and Jackson backed off. The pack surrounded the clearing, but didn’t approach. This was Sam and Derek’s fight.

They dove forward together, fighting as if they’ve done it a thousand times. Derek ducked Sam’s swings with ease and Sam dodged Derek’s teeth just as easily. Soon enough they had the demon wolf pinned to the forest floor.

“Together.” Derek snarled.

“No.” Sam answered, having shifted out during the fight. “This is your kill.”

Derek sneered and raised his arm.

“You will regret this.” Deucalion said. “The demons are coming and you will regret killing me.”

“The demons have been coming for over a month.” Sam said. “And don’t worry, I can handle it.” She nodded to Derek.

He snarled and brought his hand down ripping Deucalion’s throat out. They both bent their necks back and screamed to the moon, answered by the pack.

The rage and thrill of the hunt faded only slightly as the wolves shifted back to human and stepped into the clearing. Everyone was covered in blood, their own and their enemies, and no one had clothes that weren’t in tatters.

Sam and Derek looked at each other, taking stock of what they’d just done and then nodded, agreeing to talk about it later.

“We need to get back to the others.” Scott said. “Allison and Chris need to be called and told to stand down.”

“Scott make the call.” Derek said, breathing heavy as he stood up. “We’re all meeting back at the Hale house tonight. We’ll talk and figure things out.”

“And eat.” Sam said. She knew everyone would be starving from the big hunt. That’s why she made food all day.

“What did he mean the demons are coming?” Isaac asked.

“That’s a conversation for the morning faolan.” Sam said.

Isaac looked at her and nodded. “Okay.”

A flare went off in the sky and Sam visibly relaxed. “The coven’s alright. They have Lydia and are heading for the house. The circle’s broken. Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys guess what's going to happen?


	8. Demons and Fears

Stiles’s POV

The next morning we all sat around the table and we all looked at Sam. Well we did, Ethan and Aiden just sat there awkwardly having no idea what was going on, what to do, or how to act. Danny was going to update them on everything later today.

“The crack is opening, isn’t it?” I asked quietly.

Sam nodded. “I felt it when I got here but I ignored it until we were ready to deal with it.”

“Well now we’re ready so talk.” Derek said.

Sam locked eyes with him down the table. Ever since they hunted last night they’re been treating each other with kid gloves, as if something happened between them but they don’t want to talk about it. I hope they get over it soon. I want them to be okay with each other. It’d be even better if they were actually friends. But that may be a bit optimistic.

Sam took a deep breath. “Well first don’t think of them as demons. Think of them as nightmares. I told you before I left about their world. The Abyss. And how every second more are made. Because they are not demons they are nightmares. Every time a child has a bad dream, one of them is created of that dream in the Abyss. For every child in this world there are hundreds of demons in the Abyss. The children are their creators and they are not easily killed.”

“But it’s possible.” Allison butt in.

“Yes.” Sam said. “It is possible. The Argents have managed to kill a couple in their history, but it is difficult. Very difficult.”

“How?” Scott asked.

“Love.” Sam said. “That’s the best weapon. Love. Trust. Family. Those tend to work. The last time one was killed it was a couple who had gone through hell and high waters to be together and it was killed with their determination to be together. No matter what.”

“What do we have to kill them?” Isaac asked. “Like we all love each other but I don’t think we could manage that.”

Once again Sam locked eyes with Derek, who just stared back. We all sat in silence as they stared each other down.

“What’s going on?” Scott asked.

“Sam’s trying to convince me to do something I refuse to do.” Derek said, his voice stiff.

“Would it help us?” Erica asked.

“No.” Sam said. “But it would make it easier to trust each other.”

“We trust each other already.” I said. “At least I trust all of you.”

“Not that kind of trust Stiles.” Derek answered. “It’s unimportant. Back on topic now.”

“Fine.” Sam snapped, looking away from him. “The demons are beating at the crack, slowly opening it more. When they do they will start coming through, ready to fulfill their deepest desires.”

“And what’s that?” Lydia asked.

“To find the child that created them and torture them.” Sam answered. “They are nightmares. They feed off of fear. The first time we were preparing to fight together Derek and I showed each of you your soft spots. Those show your fears. Those will be what your demons go for. You all know your deepest fears but I suggest that today, before school on tomorrow, you tell it to someone else. Fear is easier to control when it is shared with someone.”

“What’s your fear?” Isaac asked.

Sam smiled slightly. “I fear many things Isaac. My greatest is something I keep close to my heart. What is yours?”

He swallowed and didn’t respond.

“I will not make you share your fear, but I suggest you do. Now I have to get home and sleep some more so I will see you all tomorrow morning.”

“Wait.” I said, standing up.

“What?” She asked.

I looked at Derek. “You’re coming with us.”

 

I dragged the two of them back to Sam’s house and turned the soundproof on.

“I’m going upstairs and will be down in an hour. Figure your shit out and make up. You two being at odds stresses everyone out. At least figure out how to be civil again because today was not civil. Today was kid gloves and awkward.” With that order I turned and went upstairs, leaving them to themselves.

 

Derek’s POV

I looked at Sam, who was staring back at me.

“We hunted together.” I muttered.

She nodded. “Yep.”

“And you felt-?”

“Yep.”

I nodded. “Sorry?”

“Don’t be. I’m sick of listening to him pine. I’m glad he’s your anchor.”

I sighed and slumped onto the couch, putting my head in my hands. She sat next to me.

“What’s wrong with this Derek?”

“I can’t.” I mumbled.

“Why not?”

“He’s a kid and I’m a monster.”

“Wait a bit and you’ll see a real monster.” She answered.

“I see one every time I look in the mirror.” I admitted.

She chuckled and rubbed my shoulder. “I know how you feel.”

I looked at her, raising my eyebrow in question.

She laughed. “Stiles said you communicate with your eyebrows but I never believed it until now.”

I just waited.

She took a deep breath. “You asked me after I asked you to let me kill Kali why I had to kill her. I told you I couldn’t tell you. Now I guess I can. When I was seventeen I was in Alabama and I made sort of friends with a human girl. She didn’t know about this world. We were hanging out when Kali came for me. Deucalion had sent her to kill me because he knew about my power. Jordan jumped in front of me. Kali tore her to shreds. I almost killed Kali but I pulled back. I couldn’t kill her. I poisoned her with wolfsbane so she’d think that Jordan’s body was mine and I ran. I have dozens of demons from dreams of that day.”

“Is that your greatest fear? Losing a girl?”

“No. My greatest fear among all of them is that I would lose myself in my magic and lose control. My greatest fear is killing Stiles and Scott.”

I looked at her, shocked. “I thought it’d be losing them.”

She shook her head. “I know they’re safe from everything else, but they trust me too much. I could lose control and kill them at any time. That is my greatest fear.”

We were both silent. I licked my lips, debating my choices before taking a deep breath.

“My greatest fear is losing him.” I admitted softly. “Whether to death or because I drove him away. I fear losing him more than anything else.”

She smiled softly and nodded. “That’s what happens when you’re in love.”

I spluttered, making her laugh. “No! No I don’t-! No I’m not-! No!”

“Derek it is as plain to me as his love of you. You’re lucky. You love someone and they love you back. I don’t have that luxury.”

I looked at her confused and she just smiled softly, shaking her head.

“We’re both pretty unlucky, aren’t we?” I said.

She laughed. “Yea we are. But hey, now we can be unlucky together.”

“Deal.” I said, smiling slightly.

 

Sam’s POV

I was sitting in my room, sketching Stiles in his ceremony clothes, trying to capture his power, when I heard someone coming up the drive. I sensed it was Danny so I just pressed the button on the night stand to open the door so he could come up. He did and he stood awkwardly in the doorway til I looked up.

“What’s up?”

“Can I talk to you?” He asked, timid.

I smiled. “Course. My door’s always open for pack members.”

He walked in and sat on the bed. “You said to tell someone our biggest fears and I don’t want to tell anyone else.”

I smiled, knowing what he was saying but knowing he didn’t want me to say anything.

He bit his lip for a moment, chewing on it, before looking at me. “I’m afraid for my family.” He said. “I am afraid that one day I’m going to get a call and say my mom or dad or little sister or little brother are dead from an animal attack and I’m going to know that it was my fault because I’m in this life and yes I chose to be but they didn’t and I don’t want them to die because I chose to do this and be in this pack and help protect my friends and I don’t regret my choices and I’m so glad that I got to meet you and learn about my powers and learn to control them but I just worry so much about them all the time and don’t want them to get hurt, you know?”

I smiled. “I think you just gave Stiles a run for his money with that.”

He blushed, ducking his head.

“Come here.” I said, gesturing him over. I had him sit next to me and set aside the sketchbook I was drawing in to grab another one. I opened it to the first page and Danny instantly smiled. It was a drawing of his marks, covering the page.

“I love to draw.” I said. “I always have. It’s how I get away from the world. I have a sketchbook for each member of the pack. The coven ones all have your marks drawn on the first page. Here.” I handed it to him and got off the bed. “Take a look. That’s what I see when I look at you.” I left him to look through it and went to the bathroom to undo the braid I had my hair in. I heard gasps from Danny as he looked and when I walked back in he looked up at me, tears in his eyes.

“These are-wow.”

I smiled and went back to join him on the bed, curling up together. He was on one of my favorite drawings. It was him and Ethan as I see them. Danny was drawn with tree branches and vines covering him and then stretching out behind him. They were faded a bit while he was drawn sharp and dark to show that the tree was inside him. Ethan was drawn in the same way except instead of a tree there was a wolf, stretching his head towards the moon I’d drawn above them. They stood together in a clearing in the forest, the full moon hanging above them.

Danny reached out and touched Ethan’s face. I’d drawn it with the look that he only has when he’s looking at Danny when Danny isn’t looking. He looked soft and vulnerable under Drawing-Danny’s sweet smile.

“That’s what he looks like when he’s watching you.” I whispered. “I’m glad you had me spare him. He really likes you.”

“I like him to.” Danny said, smiling.

“Well considering he’s your boyfriend and had me spare his life I’d assume so.”

Danny chuckled and elbowed me gently before we settled against each other again.

“Why did you show this to me?” He asked.

I shrugged. “I just thought you needed some cheering up. So I figured I’d let you see my way for once.”

“And you’ve done this for everyone?” He asked.

I nodded. “I have a lot of sleepless nights.”

“Can I see?”

I shook my head. “I make a point to only let the person’s who’s book it is to see the drawings. But if you want to see more of my work there’s other ones that are just drawings.”

“Maybe later.” He said, pressing against me. “Thank you for this. I do feel better now.”

I smiled. “I’m glad you feel better.”

 

An hour later, Danny left and I went back to my drawing of Stiles. I was having difficulty get his left leg to actually look like a leg. I sensed someone step onto the property and sighed. It was Derek. I waited for him to come up and stand in the doorway before closing the sketchbook again.

“What did you break?” I asked, looking up. Then I scrambled up, seeing the pain on his face. “Who’s hurt?”

He shook his head, stepping inside and sitting on the bed.

“Nightmare.” He whispered.

“What?” I asked, sitting next to him.

“I took a nap and I had a nightmare.” He expanded.

I nodded. “Alright. Sit at the top of the bed. I’ll be right back.” I grabbed the sketchbook and put it away, knowing I wasn’t getting back to it soon. Stiles will just have to remain legless for a bit. I ran downstairs and bustled around. I boiled some water and made some tea before taking it back upstairs. Derek was at the top of the bed, shoes and jacket still on, looking extremely uncomfortable. I sighed and set the tea on the side table.

“Take off your shoes, jacket, pants, and shirt.” I ordered, turning away towards the dresser.

“What?” He asked.

“Now Derek.” I said, pulling open the drawer Stiles claimed as his and pulling out some of his pajamas. They’re just huge sweatpants and a big shirt so they should fit Derek fine. I threw them towards the bed, not looking and waved my hand. “Now get dressed.”

He made a choked off sound as the scent hit him. “Are these-?”

I turned and looked at him, smiling. “Yes those are his clothes. They’ll help calm you down. I can feel your panic like crazy.”

Derek didn’t even hesitate, just pulled the clothes on and then buried himself in the covers, pressing the shirt to his nose.

I smiled and pulled the covers back. “Sit up.” I sat next to him, back against the headboard, and grabbed the cup of tea. “Drink this.” I ordered, handing it to him.

“You still haven’t asked what the dream was.” Derek whispered, sitting up next to me and taking the mug.

I shrugged. “You’ll tell me if you want to tell me and you won’t if you don’t. I handled Stiles when his mom died and I have plenty of my own. I do want to ask why you came to me though.”

“You know.” He whispered. “You know what he is to me and won’t tease. You know how it feels to need to be near someone. You know what it’s like to not be near your anchor. I couldn’t talk to anyone else. Not about this.”

I smiled and squeezed his shoulder. “Drink. It’ll help with the end of the tailend of the dream.”

He nodded and down the mug in one chug.

I took it from him, smiling, and set it on the side table. “Alright, now say what you want to say.”

“I dreamt that I killed him.” Derek whispered. “And then I killed you and Scott and Isaac and Erica and Boyd and Jackson and Lydia and Danny and I couldn’t stop. I killed the Sheriff and Melissa and was trying to kill Chris when he finally stopped me. I felt their blood on my hands and I could taste it in my mouth and their flesh was between my teeth and I wanted to stop. I wanted to stop killing. I wanted to rip my own throat out for killing Stiles but instead I kept killing the others. I was crying. I could feel the tears mixing with the blood on my face and dripping off my chin but I couldn’t stop.”

I pulled him to me as he started crying. I held him tight and let him cry, his words growing indecipherable in the tears. I rubbed his back and hummed low in my throat, knowing it would comfort him. We sat there together, waiting for the tremors to subside, before he pulled away.

“Sorry.” He muttered.

I smiled. “Derek I don’t mind. I’ll never mind. You haven’t been close to anyone since your sister. You need someone sometimes. And my door is always open. Unless you break my best friend’s heart. Then you won’t have to worry about doors as you’ll be dead.”

He chuckled. “Thanks Sam.”

I nodded. “Feel better now?”

He nodded. “Can I sleep here though? I don’t really want to go home yet.”

I nodded. “Pick any room. But just so you know the one at the other end of the hall is the one Stiles used last.”

He smiled, knowing what I was telling him. “Thanks.”

I nodded. “Goodnight Derek. I probably won’t be here when you wake up as we have school so just let yourself out.”

He nodded and climbed out of the bed. “Can I-?”

“Keep the clothes. Just leave them on the bed when you leave tomorrow.” He nodded and grabbed his clothes.

“Thanks again Sam.”

“I’m always here to fight the demons Derek. I did for Stiles and I will for you. Also, here’s some advice from someone who has a lot of it. When things aren’t working, try something new. Take a risk and leap. It’s not like things can get much worse when you’ve hit the bottom.”

Derek smiled and slipped from the room.

I flopped back on my bed and pressed the button on the side table to turn soundproofing on. Then I grabbed my phone and called Lydia.

“Sam?” Lydia answered. “Is something wrong?”

“We need to get them together.” I declared. “Before the Winter Formal. Because they’re going to that together if I have anything to say about it.”

“Talk to me.” She demanded.


	9. An Old Friend

Stiles’s POV

Sam’s phone rang during lunch while the pack was eating together and she smiled, passing it to me. I smiled when I saw the ID and answered in a southern accent with, “Texas crematorium you kill ‘em we grill ‘em how can I direct your call?”

“What?” Derek said through the phone.

“Multiple bodies? You got it!” I said, passing the phone to Scott.

“Texas crematorium multiple body center.” Scott said, faking an accent. “How may I direct you?”

I couldn’t hear what Derek said but Scott smiled and said, “Adult bodies, you got it!” before passing it to Sam.

“Hello dis is da multiple adult body burning center. How may I halp you?” She said it in a ditsy accent and then held the phone away from her ear. The wolves were laughing as they could hear but I just chuckled. Sam sighed and put the phone to her ear again. “What Derek?”

She went stiff at his response and stood up. “Shut up.” She ordered. “I’ll be there in ten minutes.” She hung up and looked at me. “I got violently ill.” She said pointedly.

I nodded. “Major headache.”

She nodded, grabbed her bag, and ran for the woods.

“What’s going on?” Allison asked.

“Derek said someone’s on the land.” Scott said. “And that it feels like Sam.”

“Sam reacted really weird to that.” Isaac said. “Think she knows who it is?”

None of us knew.

 

Sam’s POV

I ran through the woods, sprinting towards Derek’s house. I ran up and saw him waiting.

“He’s by your big oak tree.” He declared. “And I’m going with you.”

I nodded, not willing to spend time arguing, and we ran into the woods, towards the person I could feel now. Then I stopped.

“What?” Derek whispered.

I snarled and ran forward. I burst into the clearing and tackled the person to the floor. I pinned them quickly and looked down at them.

“You were dead!” I screamed.

The person froze.

“ _Sam_?!”

 

Derek’s POV

“You were dead!” Sam screamed, pinning the intruder to the ground.

The person froze. “ _Sam_?!” The exclaimed.

“ _YOU DIED!_ ” Sam screamed.

“Sam stop!” I shouted.

“Back off Derek!” She snarled at me. She looked back down at the guy. “What are you doing here Eli?! And how did you survive?! I felt you die!”

“Get off of me and I’ll talk.” He said.

“Never.” Sam snarled.

He hesitated and sighed. “Fine.” He glanced at me. “At least make your pet go away.”

I growled at that but Sam cut in before me.

“Not a pet Eli. I’ve told you that wolves aren’t pets.”

“Whatever.” He answered.

“Eli. Answer my questions. Before I let him rip your throat out.”

I grinned at that. “Might be fun.” I muttered.

Sam smirked at that and looked down at the man. “Talk.” She ordered.

“When you felt me die, I didn’t die.”

“Kinda guessed that for myself.” She answered.

“Would you just let me talk?”

Sam nodded, waiting for him to continue.

“They tortured me for a while. A long while. I don’t even know how long. But then they let me go.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. Just one minute I was in the lab, being tested on, and the next they were throwing me out the back of a jeep and driving away. I wasn’t exactly human at that point. They’d forced me into so many forms and some parts stuck. Some still have.”

“Show me.” Sam demanded, getting off him.

He pulled up his shirt and showed leopard spots down his spine and tiger strips across his stomach. “My toenails are claws and I have a very powerful craving for raw meat.”

Sam nodded. “And you can’t change it at all?”

He shook his head.

“What else?”

He looked at her. “They cut our bond. Not me.”

“Derek?” She said.

“Yea?” I answered.

“Is he lying?”

I shook my head. I hadn’t detected any lies at all. He even smelled right.

Sam looked back at Eli. “You’re not coming near my coven until I know you’re safe.”

“Why wouldn’t I be safe?” Eli asked, looking confused.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if they did something to you Eli. I have to know you’re safe. I’m sure you understand, right?”

Eli nodded, smiling. “Do what you must sister.”

Sam smiled and looked back at me. “Text Stiles. Tell him it’s all safe but I won’t be returning to school.”

I nodded and pulled out my phone.

_To: Stiles_

_Sams safe. Everythings good. She wont be returning to school though._

_From: Stiles_

_Thx 4 tellin us_

 

I rolled my eyes.

“You need to teach that boy how to text.” I commented.

Sam laughed. “I’m sure someone will someday.” She gave me a pointed look but I pretended not to see it.

“Who is he?” I asked.

She looked at him and he looked between us.

“This is Eli Montgomery.” She answered. “A piece of my past I thought was dead.”

“I guessed that from your earlier conversation.”

“He was with me when I got captured and tortured. It was my fault he got captured.”

“Scott’s bite.” I said, understanding.

She nodded. “Come on. We can’t go to the house with him, not until I know he’s safe, but there’s a cottage out here that we can use until we’re ready.”

I nodded. “Can you walk or do I have to carry you?” I asked him.

“I can walk just fine thank you.” He spat back at me before getting up. “Lead the way Sam.”

Sam gave me an apologetic look and walked away. I waited until Eli followed her and then brought up the end.

Sam led us through the trees to a small cottage and opened the door and gestured for Eli to go inside. He did and she shut the door behind him. She looked at me.

“I’m so sorry about that.”

“Does he hate wolves?” I asked.

She sighed. “He thinks they’re lesser.”

I nodded. “It’s fine. He’s your past. We’ll accept him.”

“No.” Sam said forcefully. “You can’t welcome into the pack.”

“Why not?” I asked.

She looked me straight in the eyes and I could feel her mind opening to me. She was making sure I knew she wasn’t lying when she spoke in a broken, beaten voice. “Because that isn’t Eli.”


	10. The Past

3rd Person POV

“Because that isn’t Eli.” Sam declared.

“What?” Derek asked.

“That is not Eli.”

“How do you know?”

“Doesn’t feel like him. Eli and I were close. We were coven. I knew his soul better than anyone else in the world. We were all each other had. And that’s not him.”

“What is it?”

“His body.” Sam said. “It has the same scars that he had. The unique things he got only with me. The tattoo on his hip was one I designed. It’s his body.”

“But?”

“But I think there’s a demon inside him.”

Derek took a deep breath. “Alright. Demon possession. We can fix that, right?”

Sam gave him a teary smile. “Normally, yes. It’s a spell and some words and he’s gone. I expelled that demon from you easy enough. But I can’t save Eli.”

“Why not?”

“He’s already dead.”

Derek gave her a confused puppy look and she laughed.

“That’s a pretty adorable look. I see why Stiles fell for it.”

Now Derek was glaring at her.

“Oh stop it Sourwolf. You want the answer?”

Derek nodded.

“Alright. When a druid connects to someone, it’s forever. We don’t break the bonds. Ever. The only thing that breaks them is death. But sometimes they break accidently if someone stops breathing for long enough. But when we come in contact with them again, it reforms. I’m still not bound to him. Meaning that isn’t him. Or it would’ve reconnected as soon as I touched him.”

“You knew who it was though.”

“I could feel his energy, but it’s getting close to the anniversary of his death and I always feel him a bit around this time. But yea, I figured it would be him. He was the only one I felt.”

“Are you alright?” Derek asked, stepping towards her.

She gave a shaky nod, biting her bottom lip. “Derek he was my only family for a year and there’s a demon inhabiting his dead body. No I’m not alright.”

Derek stepped up and wrapped his arms around her. She answered by wrapping her arms around his waist and letting her tears out. They stood in silence, him rubbing her back soothingly and her twisting her hands in the back of his shirt while she cried silently.

Soon the tremors of tears subsided and she stepped away. “Thank you.” She whispered.

He smiled. “You chased away the demons.” He said. “The least I can do is repay you.”

She gave him a shaky smile and looked at the cottage. “I don’t know what to do Derek.” She admitted it softly, like she was ashamed.

“That’s alright.” Derek said. “We’re a pack. We’ll figure it out together. We’ll face this together and we’ll beat it. Alright?”

Sam nodded. “Thank you Derek.”

“Come on. The others get out of school soon and they’ll come straight to the house to find out what’s happening.”

 

Stiles’s POV

As soon as school was out the pack dashed for our lockers and then raced to the cars. We all piled in and sped towards the house.

“What could it be?” Lydia asked. Somehow she and Danny had both ended up in my jeep.

“I have no idea.” I said, holding back a panic attack.

“Stiles calm down.” Danny said. “It’s alright. We’d feel it if she needed us. She’s alright. Everything’s safe. Remember, Derek texted and said so. Would he have a reason to lie to you? Everything is alright. She’s safe.”

I nodded and took deep breaths, turning onto the road. “I’m alright.” I said. “Everything’s alright.” I pulled up into my usual spot and we shot from the car, heading towards the house where we could sense Derek and Sam in the living room. We ran in and I categorized a lot of things at once.

One: Sam was crying

Two: She was crying on Derek

Three: Derek was holding her and letting her cry on him

Four: They were curled onto the loveseat together

Five: Derek looked like he’d been recently crying

Six: As soon as we walked in Derek let go of her.

Seven: Sam was crying.

I dove straight towards her and hugged her tight. “What’s wrong?” I muttered.

She shook her head. “Have to wait for everyone else.” She whispered.

I looked at Derek over her shoulder and he stared back. Fuck he’s got pretty eyes. ‘What happened?’ I mouthed.

He shook his head and stood up, giving me room to take his place and hold her. Lydia and Danny sat at our feet, each with a hand on one of her feet, squeezing slightly in comfort. I could feel them both worrying about her. And Derek was gone.

Sam curled into me and flinched as the rest of the pack burst in and took in the sight. Scott didn’t hesitate, only came over and inserted himself on the other side of Sam, pushing her into my lap with her legs on Scott’s lap. The rest of the pack sat on the floor, spreading out from Lydia and Danny. We were all connected as we grabbed each other as Lydia and Danny took hold of Scott and I’s legs instead of Sam’s and we all flooded her with comfort for something we still didn’t know about. Even Ethan and Aiden were sending out comfort. They were right up next to Lydia and Danny. Sam was their alpha and they didn’t like seeing her cry.

“Derek.” Sam whispered.

Derek appeared in the doorway.

“Tell them.” She whispered. “I-I can’t.”

He nodded and moved over to lean over the back of the couch and grab the hand she held out to him.

“As you all know I called Sam today during your lunch because someone was on the land and they felt like Sam to me. When she got here she took him down and found him to be someone from her past. His name is Eli.”

I stiffened at that name. I recognized it from Sam telling me stories about her travels before she came home. She’d told me he was dead.

“She thought he was dead.” Derek said, as if reading my mind. “He was with her when she was captured the night Scott was bit by Peter. And she felt him die. She felt the bond between them break. And when she saw him today, it didn’t reform as it should’ve. She said she could come to only one conclusion. Her friend’s dead body has been possessed by a demon. And we have no idea what to with it.”

I looked down at Sam, who looked back up at me. “I can’t hurt the body.” She whispered. “He doesn’t deserve that. He deserved a peaceful death and he didn’t get that. I won’t desecrate him.”

I saw Derek’s hand squeeze hers in the corner of my eye and frowned slightly. When did they become suck good friends? They hated each other and now Derek’s comforting her. And she’s acting like she needs it. What the fuck? She knows how I feel about him.

She glanced at me and smiled slightly, like she sensed my jealousy.

“Can you tell us more?” Lydia asked in a whisper. “It might help if we know more about him. And what happened to him.”

Sam nodded looked up at Derek. He smiled slightly, reassuring her, and squeezed her hand again before dropping it and moving to sit in the armchair, foot stretched out to meet Boyd’s and connect him to the pack while staying where Sam could see him. Clever.

Sam took a deep breath and stared at the button on my shirt as she spoke. “I went through hell growing up. After my mom died things were shit. I don’t want to talk about that. And I probably never will. But Eli made it better. We met at a foster home when I was sixteen. He was almost eighteen and six months later, after he came of age, he adopted me, got me out of there, and we ran. We had so much fun together. We kept my penance and killed rogues along the way, but he made it fun. We saw the sights and enjoyed ourselves. For six months it was absolutely perfect. And then we went after a rogue pack, working with hunters to kill everything, humans and nonhumans alike. And during the fight, I felt the burn and got distracted. I started running, without thinking. Eli followed, like he always did, but I was stupid. A week later we were captured by the rogue Druids I told you guys about before. I let them take us down because I was distracted and stupid. They tortured us. I could hear his screams and feel his pain and I knew he could hear and feel me. And then one day there was a searing pain shot through me. He’d been electrocuted. To death. They’d killed him and I couldn’t do anything. The next day they sold me, deciding the pain they’d caused me was enough penance. They sold me to hunters. To be studied. They tortured me more, wanting to learn the limits of a High Druid. They kept me in the chains to keep me powerless and I couldn’t do anything. Until the night of the Kanima. You know the rest. I told you that all already.” She fell silent, holding back tears even as some had already escaped. She took a deep, shaky breath and spoke again. “It’s my fault he died. And it’s my burden to bear. But I can’t bear it alone.”

“That’s why we’re here.” I muttered, nuzzling her head. “To help you carry it. Remember run and when you can’t run, crawl and when you can’t crawl…”

“Find someone to carry you.” Sam finished, smiling slightly.

“We’ll always be here to carry you.” I promised. “Always.”

There were murmurs of agreement from the pack.

“That still doesn’t help us though.” Lydia said. “How’d you know he’s possessed?”

“Druids bond for life.” Sam answered. “We’re coven forever. It’s a bond broken only by death. And sometimes the bonds are broken to easily. And both sides remain alive. But the next time they come in contact, the bond reforges . Immediately. It didn’t reforge. At all. He’s still not there. That’s how I know. Because while it moves and breaths and smells and its heart beats, that is not Eli. Not anymore.”

“Where is he now?” Scott asked softly.

“In a cottage in the forest built specifically to hold creatures of the dark.” Sam answered. “He can’t hurt us from there. But he can hurt that body. And I want that body protected.”

“So cast it out.” Jackson said. “You cast the demon from Derek.”

She gave a soft smile and shook her head. “It’s not the easy Jackson. That was living host who wanted him out just as much as I did. Eli’s gone. The demon has complete control over that body. I can’t cast it out. Not without severely damaging the body.”

“We’ll figure it out.” Derek said. “I know we will. We’ve got geniuses who will find something.”

Lydia, Danny, and I all nodded. “We’ll find something.” We said together.

Sam smiled. “Thanks guys.”

I squeezed her tight. “You’re my sister.” I whispered. “You’re my coven leader. You’re my anchor. We can do this. I know it.”

“This demon isn’t the main problem though.” Sam said, looking back at Derek. “The crack is getting bigger. I can feel it. In my head. They’re pushing it apart. It won’t last much longer.”

“What about the medallion?” Isaac piped up. “Could that close it? I mean it opened it, right?”

Sam nodded. “Except the ritual is huge, complex, long, and very intricate. And needs four, fully trained, druids or emissaries to perform it.” She looked at me, Lydia, and Danny. “We have one trained and three in training. Two trained if you count Deaton but he’s a healer and won’t fight with us.”

“You’re a High Druid though.” Isaac said. “Doesn’t that change anything?”

Sam shook her head. “It needs four people to perform it. Or it won’t work.”

“Then we speed up.” Danny said. “You said we could do it in less than a year. How long till the crack breaks?”

“A month and a half.” Sam answered. “At most.”

“Can you do it in that time?” Allison asked.

Sam thought for a moment before nodding. “I think so.” She looked at Derek. “I’ll give you a list of things to get for us. Can we use the preserve?”

“The land’s at your service.” He answered, smiling fondly.

Sam looked at Allison then. “Can you find a way to eject the demon from Eli? We don’t have time to spare on research?”

Allison nodded, happy to have something to do besides keep the hunters out of the way. “I can handle that. Can I get my dad involved?”

“Of course.” Sam said. She shifted her gaze to the wolves. “You guys will have to start pulling extra weight. Patrols have to kick up and your grades have to stay good. Can you handle that?”

They all nodded.

“We’ll help you.” Ethan said. “I’ve seen Druids train before. You’ll need targets. I trust you enough to do that.”

“Same here.” Aiden said. “You gave us a favor in this second chance. Let us return the favor.

She smiled, the tears starting to fade as she began to hope again. “Alright, let’s do this.”


	11. Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I forget again shout out to Epitch24 for being awesome:)

3rd Person POV

“So…” Stiles said, dropping onto his bed.

“What?” Sam asked, sitting in his desk chair. “You’ve been dying to ask me something all day. Since yesterday actually. So talk.”

“Well um it’s just well you and Derek seemed close yesterday. Like he was comforting you. And he smiled at you.”

“And?” Sam prodded.

“And Scott said you both smelled like each other. Like, a lot like each other. Like you’d spent the whole afternoon in each other’s arms kind of thing.”

“And?”

“And he’s Sourwolf!” Stiles exclaimed. “He doesn’t smile! Especially not like that!”

“Like what Stiles?”

“Fondly!”

Sam laughed. “Why do you care so much Stiles?”

He glared at her. “You know damn well why.”

Sam smiled. “It’s nothing Stiles. I promise.”

Stiles gave her a doubtful look.

Sam smiled and got up. She walked over and nudged Stiles to sit forward and she slipped in behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he settled back against her. “Stiles you know how much I care about you. I have made that no secret. Right?”

Stiles nodded. “Yea.”

“Then why the hell would I shack up with the guy you’ve liked for over six months now?”

Stiles blushed. “You’re right. It seems a bit stupid. But, well, what brought this on then? He hated you.”

“When someone doesn’t have anyone, they tend to find someone. Someone they can trust to keep their secrets. Someone they can trust not to judge them. Someone who knows what it’s like to lose your entire family and be alone in the world.”

“Someone like you.” Stiles said.

Sam nodded. “He needed someone when he was falling apart. And he came to me. And today, in the forest with Eli, he held me while I cried because of it all. He had to carry me back to the house because I couldn’t walk on my own. I was falling apart at the sight of someone I considered my family possessed and he caught me the way I caught him when he needed it. You got there and he let go because he knew you’d put me back together. Like you always do. Stiles he’s become my friend. I’m never going to take him from you, I just needed a friend. Someone different. Someone who I can talk to and have them understand what it’s like to not be human in a world where humanity is what matters. You and Scott are still my everything, but a structure can’t stand on only two legs. It needs at least a third. I needed something new.” She rubbed her nose against his neck and smiled. “I’m sorry if I upset you.”

“It’s fine.” Stiles said. “I’m just insecure. You know that.”

“I do. But that’s no excuse. I didn’t think. I’m sorry.”

Stiles turned and looked up at her. “It’s fine Sam. I’m the one who didn’t think. But I’m always here for you, alright?”

She nodded. “I know.”

“Good.” Stiles said. “Now I need to go jerk off so let go of me.”

Sam groaned and pushed him away. “God you’re disgusting!”

Stiles just shook his ass at her and walked away.

“At least keep your moans quieter this time!” Sam shouted. “I’m sick of them!”

“Can’t help it sis!” Stiles shouted back. “I’m a screamer!”

Sam groaned and rolled over, sticking her face in the pillows. “I did not need to know that!” She shouted.

“Well now you do!”

 

Derek’s POV

There was a knock at the door and when I looked up from my book, Isaac was standing there.

“What is it Isaac?”

“Can we talk?” He asked. He seemed nervous.

I nodded and set my book aside. “Come on in.”

He walked across the room and I could hear his heartbeat picking up from anxiety. “What’s wrong Isaac?” I asked after he’d sat on the foot of the bed.

“Are you in love with Sam?” He asked.

I reeled back slightly. “What?”

“Are in you in love with Sam?” He repeated. “I mean I know we all figured you were in love with Stiles but…” he trailed off nervously.

“What Isaac?” I asked.

“You two seemed really close yesterday and you both smelled a lot like each other and I was, well the pack really, we were wondering if you haven’t gotten with Stiles because you love Sam.”

I sighed and listened around. Erica and Boyd were gone and Jackson was out with Lydia so it was just us in the house. I sighed again. “Isaac I’m not in love with Sam. We helped each other when we were falling apart. She caught me after a nightmare and brought me back. I was losing it and she helped me. Yesterday when she saw Eli possessed, she started breaking. I caught her. I held her together until Stiles and Scott could get here. But no, I’m not in love with her. Why do you care so much?” I already knew the answer, have known for a while and I tease him about it so he knows I know, but I think I need to hear it. That way he knows he can talk about it. That’s good Alphaing, right? Oh my god I just thought the word ‘Alphaing’. Stiles is rubbing off. That’s a scary thought.

Isaac gulped and I could hear and smell his nervousness pick up.

“Isaac.” I said. “Do you like her?”

He looked at me, scared looking, and nodded frantically, looking like he might change his mind about sharing.

I smiled. “That’s alright. Need to talk?”

He nodded again.

“Then talk.” I said, smiling. “Get comfortable and talk.”

He relaxed a little and laid down, curled up at the foot of the bed, watching me. “I think I love her.” He whispered. “I literally felt like crying yesterday when I saw her falling apart like that. All I wanted to do was hold her and never let go. When she left last month I felt like I was breaking. Like something in me needed her. I love her hair and her eyes and her smile and I want to make her laugh so I can see the crinkles by her eyes when she does. I want to make her happy when she’s sad and I want to make her see that she’s loved by the pack, not just Stiles and Scott. I want her to know how much I need her even though I can’t put it into words myself and I just want _to be with her_.” Isaac paused and looked away before looking back. “You know?”

The thing is, I did know. I felt the same about Stiles, not that I’ll ever admit it. But I nodded. “The part of you that longs for her is your wolf Isaac. Your human side fell in love and that affects your wolf. As a bitten wolf you have less control so your wolf is affected more. He wants her. And only her.”

Isaac sat up. “What do I do?”

I shrugged. “Let her know.”

“How?!” He asked.

I thought for a moment. “Don’t you guys have some dance thing in like a month?”

“Yea.”

“Ask her to that. The worst she can do is say no. Push yourself Isaac. Try something new. Take a risk.”

Isaac sighed. “I don’t know Derek. I don’t want to push her away.”

I smiled. “I know her a bit better now Isaac. She won’t leave. I’m almost positive she won’t.”

He smiled slightly. “When do I ask?”

“Whenever you want. I’d ask Stiles or Scott, or better yet Lydia, about that. But trust me, I think she’ll say yes.”

He was grinning now and the scent of his nervousness was being covered by his happiness. “Thanks Derek.”

I nodded and smiled. “Anytime Isaac.” I grabbed my book as he got up and went to the door.

He turned back at the door though. “Derek?”

“Yea?” I asked, looking up from my book again.

“You should ask Stiles to the dance. I’m sure he’d say yes.”

I glared at him. “Out Isaac.”

He grinned and laughed as he left.

I sighed and went back to my book. There’s no way I’m asking Stiles to the dance. Never in a million years.

 

Lydia’s POV

My phone rang as I was getting ready for school and I grinned as I answered it, putting it on speaker phone to continue putting on my makeup.

“Sup gurly.” I said happily.

“Seriously?” Sam said, sounding disappointed.

“Shush you know you love me.”

“Unfortunately.” Sam fake sighed.

“So what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call this early and right before school?”

“Can you bring me a pair of spandex?”

I stopped putting my makeup and picked up the phone. “What?”

“Do you have knee length spandex that would fit me or should I call Allison?”

“No I have some.” I said. “What for?”

“Just meet me in the school parking lot as soon as possible. I’m trying something new.”

“What?” I asked, suspicious.

“Just get here as soon as you can.” She said before hanging up.

I threw my phone onto the bed and got to work double time. What the hell is she doing?

 

I got to the school thirty minutes later and saw her car parked where Stiles’s jeep usually is with her and Stiles on the hood. They all looked up as I pulled in and she hopped off the hood and walked over.

“Got them?” She asked, walking up. It looked like she was still in her pajamas.

“What do you need them for?” I asked, handing her the spandex.

“Wait here.” She said. She turned back to Stiles, who tossed her a bag, and she vanished into the forest.

I got out and went to sit on the car with Stiles. “What’s going on?” I asked.

He smiled. “She’s trying something new.”

“What and why?”

“You’ll see what. And as for why, well you’ll find that out to soon enough.” He gave me a knowing smirk.

“You know,” I said, “there was a time you’d tell me anything and everything I wanted to know.”

“That time’s over Lydia. We both know that.”

I nodded. “Yea. But it’s alright. I like this new time better.”

“Me to.” He agreed. “Me too.” Then he grinned over my shoulder and I turned to look. And my jaw dropped. Sam was wearing the blue, floor-length, wave design covered skirt I’d made her buy before the school year started with the black shirt and strappy silver heels on as well.

“Sam!” I squealed, running towards her. “You look great!”

She grinned and caught my hug easily, even with the heels on. “Well you picked it all out.” She reminded me. “I just bought it and put it on.”

“You said you’d never wear a skirt!” I exclaimed.

She shrugged. “Figured I’d try something new. And I made a deal with asshole over there.” She said, nodding at Stiles.

“For what?”

“I try something new, he tries something new.”

“What does he have to do?”

She smirked. “I’m sure you’ll find out soon enough. Now come on. I need to show you the finishing touch.”

We went back over to the cars and she opened hers to throw the duffel bag, which I assumed now held the pajamas she’d been wearing, and pulled out a silver jacket that she slipped on over the top. It fit her perfectly and framed her body beautifully. “What do you think?” She asked, spinning around.

“You look hot.” Stiles said, nodding.

Sam gave him a look. “Thanks Sti.”

He grinned.

She looked at me. “What do you think Lydia?”

“You look amazing.” I said. “Like seriously. Every guy in school already has a boner for you and now it’s only gonna get worse.”

She shrugged. “I can handle thugs.”

I smiled and looked at the jacket. “Where did you get that? I want one.”

She laughed. “It’s something I’ve had for a while. I don’t really wear it anymore but I figured if I’m trying something new I may as well break out something old as well.”

I smiled. “It looks amazing on you.”

She smiled. “Thank you.”

“Pack incoming.” Stiles said, sounding bored, laying on the hood again. “Prepare for impact.”

Sam rolled her eyes but turned as Derek’s suburban pulled up, Boyd at the wheel, and the four that live with Derek climbed out. Danny, Allison, and Scott all got out of Allison’s car and they walked over and all stopped at once at the sight of Sam’s skirt.

“Dude you look like a girl.” Scott said.

“And I normally don’t?” Sam asked.

“No you do!” Scott said quickly. “It’s just, well, skirt! Not that I don’t like it I mean I do but you never wear them because you hate them which I guess you don’t now, which is completely fine by the way, and wow!”

“You done?” Sam asked, smiling at Scott in amusement. He’s always embarrassing himself. It’s time’s like this you can really see Scott and Stiles in each other.

“Yea I’ll shut up now.” Scott said, hunching a bit.

Sam walked over and hugged him. “I still love you.” She said before pulling away. “And thank Lydia for it. She’s the one who made me buy it.”

“And if you’re trying new things we are totally getting you more.” I declared, walking over. “You rock that thing.”

She smiled. “Alright. We’ll go shopping today after school. Derek won’t need the coven at training tonight so the five of us can go and steal Erica as well. He won’t mind.”

“Yes!” Erica said, fist pumping.

“That includes me?” Allison asked.

“All the girls plus Stiles and Danny.” Sam said, smiling. “Besides, I think I need a dress for this dance thing. Guys keep asking me to go with them and I’ve got no idea what it is.”

I laughed. “I can totally work with that.” I linked her arm with mine and led her towards the school, already thinking of how to hook her up with Isaac. It was obvious how much that boy liked her.

 

Isaac’s POV

Guys have already been asking her? Has she said yes to any of them? God I hope not. I finally got the courage to ask but by now it might be too late and she looks so beautiful in that skirt and now guys are going to be all over her and I have no chance because I’m worthless and nothing compared to any of them. She’d be crazy to pick me over them.

“Isaac?” Scott asked. “You alright?”

I nodded, noticing it was just us on the sidewalk now, the rest of the pack having gone inside now. “I’m fine.” I muttered.

“She’s not going to leave us.” Scott muttered. “She’ll always be pack. Whether she dates someone outside it or not.”

_NOT!_ My mind screamed. _ME! I NEED HER!_ I just nodded. “I know.”

“Good. Now let’s get to class. We can’t be late again.”

 

Lydia’s POV

My phone buzzed during class and I looked at it, seeing a text from Isaac. I opened it and grinned.

_From: Isaac_

_How do I ask Sam to the dance?_

 

I had to hold in a little happy dance before texting back.

_To: Isaac_

_You two have free period together before lunch, right?_

_From: Isaac_

_With Scott and Stiles yea._

_To: Isaac_

_Don’t worry about them. I’ll get that. Just look her in the eye and ask her._

_From: Isaac_

_Okay. I think I can do that._

_To: Isaac_

_I’d certainly hope so._

 

After that I put my phone away again but didn’t stop grinning. He’d finally grown some balls.

 

After class I grabbed Stiles and muttered to him. “Isaac’s asking. Keep Scott away.”

He nodded, knowing what I was talking about, and we moved apart again, me heading for class and him going to grab Scott and keep him away from the two lovebirds.

“Lydia!” I heard.

I stopped and turned, seeing some jock. I can’t be bothered to remember all their names. “What?” I asked, annoyed to be stopped.

“Has that Sam girl found a date to the dance yet?” He asked.

“Why are you asking me?”

“Well I don’t really want to embarrass myself if she does.”

“You’re just scared.” I said.

He shrugged. “She’s a scary girl.”

“And that’s why you want her, isn’t it? Adventure.”

He shrugged again. “Well yea. I mean a girl like that has to be great in bed.”

“Leave it.” I whispered, seeing Isaac behind the jock, ready to rip his throat out. “Go.” I muttered. “Now.”

“What?” The jock asked.

I looked at him. “You’re an ass.” I stated. “And asses don’t get answers. Bye!” I said cheerfully before spinning back around and heading to class. _Good luck Isaac._ I thought to myself. _I know you’ll do great._

 

3rd Person POV

Sam flashed Isaac a smile as she sat across from him at the picnic table outside. “How are you?” She asked.

“Can I ask you something?” Isaac said.

“Sure but can you wait a second?”

He nodded.

Sam stood back up and shimmied out of her skirt, leaving her in the spandex she’d borrowed from Lydia. Then she sat back down, smiling at Isaac. “What’s up?”

Isaac opened his mouth but all that came out was a puff of air as he recovered from Sam shimmying out of a skirt right in front of him.

“Isaac?” Sam asked. “You alright?”

He nodded and took a deep breath before speaking. “Will you go the winter formal with me?”

Sam smiled. “I still don’t know what that is.”

“It’s a dance.” Isaac said. “Sort of like prom but a bit more casual.”

Sam nodded. “Sounds fun.”

“So will you go with me?” Isaac asked, hope filling his voice.

Sam smiled and nodded. “Sure. I’ll go with you. Although now I guess I really do have to find a dress.”

Isaac smiled and laughed a bit. “Thank you.”

She laughed back. “Course. Now, where are the other two idiots that usually join us here?”

Isaac smiled. “Lydia got them away so I could ask you without them here.”

“Course she did. Think she’ll let them back?”

Isaac shrugged, still smiling. “Possibly.” Then he looked up. “Prepare yourself.” He said. “They’re coming.”

Sam laughed and looked up as well, hearing her anchors running through the halls. They burst out the doors and ran towards them. Stiles tackled Sam and Scott took down Isaac, knocking them both off the table benches and onto the ground.

“You did it!” Scott was shouting to Isaac.

“Bout time!” Stiles said to Sam.

Both of them put up with it for a bit before pushing their attacker away and sitting up, grinning.

“Wait, Sam?” Scott asked, looking at her bare legs.

“Yea?” She asked, sitting up and shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand.

“Where’s your skirt?”

“On the table.” She answered, smiling.

“Why?” Stiles asked.

She shrugged. “Got tired of it being on so I took it off.”

“You’re strange.” Stiles said.

“I agree.” Scott added.

“I like it.” Isaac shrugged. “Normal is boring.”

Sam flashed him a grin, happy he shared her view.

“Does Lydia now you’re going together?” Scott asked.

“Why does she need to know?” Sam asked, confused.

“She’s planning dresses for the girls and clothes for the guys.” Stiles said. “She’ll want to make sure you two don’t clash.”

“She knows.” Isaac said. “Trust me, she’s already been planning it as the two of us going together.”

Sam smiled. “She’s Lydia. She knows everything.”

“That and I asked her how to ask you.” Isaac admitted, blushing a bit.

“That’s kind of adorable.” Stiles declared. He looked at Sam. “I say keep him.”

Sam laughed and nodded. “Aight. Glad to know my date has your approval bro.”

Stiles grinned and all three of them laughed at the blush that was covering Isaac’s face.

“What made you decide now?” Scott asked him.

Isaac shrugged. “Something new.”

Sam smiled. “Derek.”

“Wha-how?”

She smiled at Isaac’s flustered face. “I told him that. When things aren’t working, try something new. Take a risk. It’s not like things can get worse once you’ve hit the bottom.”

Isaac smiled. “It’s good advice.”

“Thank you. A tree gave it to me.” Sam said seriously. Then she straightened and looked at Stiles. “Just because this happened doesn’t mean you’re getting out of our deal.”

Stiles sighed. “I know.”

“Good.” Sam said, relaxing again. “I want it done by the end of the week.”

Stiles groaned in complaint, flopping onto his back.

“Don’t groan at me mister it was your idea for the deal.”

“I didn’t think you even owned a skirt! Let only one you’d wear to school.”

“It’s actually kind of nice.” Sam said, looking at the skirt. “It’s open and free under them so I could carry my weapons and no one would know.”

The boys rolled their eyes.

“Only you’d see skirts as a place to hide weapons.” Scott muttered.

Sam grinned. “You love me and you know it.”

“Yup.” All three guys answered.

Stiles and Scott grinned while Isaac blushed, like he hadn’t meant to say that.

“Dude you’re adorable when you blush.” Stiles said, staring at Isaac upside down while he was on the ground.

Scott looked at Isaac appraisingly and nodded. “It is pretty adorable.”

Isaac just blushed brighter.

“Leave him boys.” Sam said, smiling fondly at them. “Now Scott you have science homework to do and Isaac I know you have a math test tomorrow so get to work. Stiles you can do whatever I know your homework’s done.”

Stiles smiled and relaxed on the ground while the other two groaned and got to their feet to sit at the table, they both knew better than to argue with Sam. Stiles looked over at Sam.

“Something new eh?” He asked.

Sam smiled. “You better do it.”

He sighed. “I will. I know better than to break a promise to you.”

Sam grinned. “Good boy. God I can’t wait for this.”

 

Sam’s POV

I drove the six of us to the mall and we got out.

“Lydia’s in charge.” I said. “But I reserve the right to not try something on.”

“Thought you said you were trying something new.” Stiles teased, bumping shoulders with me.

I smiled. “I’m crazy. Not stupid.” I reminded him.

“Sam what colors do you like wearing?” Lydia asked as we entered Macy’s and headed for the dress section.

“Anything.” I answered. “I’d prefer not to wear really light colors though. Too much like my druid clothes.”

“I can handle that.” She declared before heading into the dresses to find things to try while Allison and Erica wandered off with Danny as their male opinion.

“I think you looked good in blue when we were little.” Stiles said.

“We’ll try it.” Lydia said. “And Stiles you are sworn to secrecy about our dresses. Danny has been since he started helping me shop for dresses but I’ll give you the warning now. If you tell any of the guys about what our dresses look like you will wake up without balls. Okay?”

Stiles nodded quickly, knowing that Lydia was the kind of girl who follows through on her threats.

I just smiled. “Alright Lydia. What am I trying on?”

“These three.” Lydia said, handing them to me. “And a couple more wait here.”

I sighed and looked at Stiles. “She always like this?”

He shrugged. “Sort of.”

“Delightful.”

“Hey how are Ethan and Aiden doing? Still not ready for school?”

I shook my head. “They’re spending today in the forest but they should be good to come tomorrow. But other than that they’re doing great. They will be a great asset to have in training you guys.”

Stiles smiled. “I think I’ll enjoy blasting them.”

“That’s the point.” I said.

Lydia popped up, dumped two more dresses on me, and pushed me towards the dressing rooms. “Try on!” She ordered.

I sighed but followed her instructions. I did this to myself.

 

An hour later each of us had a dress and Lydia was grinning as I used Derek’s credit card to pay for mine.

“What?” I asked. “He gave it to Isaac who gave it to me. Derek can afford it.”

Stiles just rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe you’re willingly wearing a dress to this thing.”

I smiled. “New things Sti. When are you doing yours?”

He glared at me but then smiled. “Already did.” He handed me his phone.

I looked at it and then grinned up at him. “Oh this is perfect.”


	12. Escape

Isaac’s POV

Derek was running as just as hard as ever. But we all knew why. This fight with demons is going to be huge. They’re more dangerous than everything we’ve ever faced and we have to be strong enough to protect the coven from them while they do the spell to get rid of them. And I have an even bigger reason to train as hard as I can. Sam is in that coven and will be leading the spell. Sam will be the most vulnerable person in the fight and I have to be strong enough to protect her. I have to keep her safe. No matter what. So I threw myself into the training. And everyone noticed. Even Derek.

“You’re doing great today Isaac.” Derek commented when we took a break to get a drink. “What changed?”

“Sam said she’d go to the dance with him.” Scott called.

I blushed, ducking my head, and Derek laughed.

“Took you long enough.” He commented.

“Now it’s just you and Stiles left.” I smirked.

He glared at me. “Not happening.”

“Really?” Scott asked, smirking as he checked his phone. “You should check your phone.”

Derek looked confused but grabbed his phone off the railing and looked at it. His eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly in surprise.

“What?” I asked, looking at Scott, who just smiled.

Scott grabbed the phone and threw it to Boyd as Derek tackled him. Boyd just tossed it to me and I started laughing.

Stiles had sent Derek a picture of himself in a dress. A very gaudy, extremely ugly looking dress the color of puke. And then asked him to the dance. I threw the phone back to Scott as Derek came for me and Scott threw it to Ethan as Derek headed for him instead.

“Ethan!” I shouted, holding my hand up.

Ethan tossed it and I sprinted towards the house, heading for the bathroom. I just managed to get the door closed and locked before Derek collided with it. I pulled up a reply and typed one out before sending it and jumping out the window with the phone, throwing it to Aiden when I hit the ground. Aiden laughed at it and threw it to Scott.

“Isaac you’re a genius!” He praised.

I grinned and flopped onto the grass. The worst Derek can do to me is make me work harder and I’m fine with that.

Derek came stalking out of the house and held out his hand for the phone. Scott threw it to him and he looked at the response. He looked at me, death in his eyes.

“You’re dead.” He growled.

I just grinned and waved. “You’ll thank me later.”

He just growled and typed out another reply. Then he set his phone aside and looked at me. “On your feet.” He ordered.

I got up and stretched my muscles out, settling into my beta form as he hit me and we started fighting.

 

Stiles’s POV

“He still hasn’t responded.” I announced.

“Text Scott and tell him to tell Derek to check his phone.” Sam suggested, licking her ice cream cone. We’d decided to stop at the ice cream parlor and get some ice cream before heading home.

“Make sure he knows it’s about the dance.” Erica added. “That way they can all make sure he sends an honest response instead of torturing himself and saying no.”

I nodded and sent the message before going back to my ice cream. “Thanks for helping me find a dress for that Danny.”

Danny nodded. “No problem Stiles. Anything to freak Derek out.”

“I still can’t believe that was your guys’ bet.” Allison said.

Sam and I shrugged.

“It wasn’t really a hardship on my part.” Sam said, gesturing to the skirt she was still wearing.

“And if this works out it won’t be for me either.” I shrugged. “My initial embarrassment is a bit more though.”

My phone beeped and we all looked at it.

“Sam?” I asked, unable to look myself.

She nodded and grabbed it. Her eyes widened and she laughed. “Isaac.” She said, showing me the reply.

_He says yes more times than physically possible and will pick you up at six on the night of the dance for dinner._

I laughed and blushed a bit.

“We’ll do a group dinner.” Lydia declared as she read it next. “That way our new couples are a bit more comfortable.”

I gave her a grateful smile and she smiled back as the phone beeped again.

Sam checked it and grinned. “Derek.” She said, showing me the phone.

_That is not your color. But yes._

I fist pumped happily, laughing.

“It’s about time to.” Allison said.

“Exactly why I chose it as the bet.” Sam said.

“If you think I’m not going to keep talking to you about him you’re wrong.” I told her.

She shrugged. “Yea but now I can talk to you about Isaac and you can’t stop me.”

My eyes widened. “I do not want to hear about you and the golden puppy.”

“And I didn’t want to hear about your car fantasies.” She shot back.

I blushed bright red. “There weren’t many of them.”

“There were seventeen of them.”

I blushed brighter.

“Seventeen?” Danny asked.

Sam nodded. “Seventeen car fantasies.”

“Impressive.” Danny said.

“Don’t encourage him.” Sam said. “Those are just the ones involving either Derek’s Camaro or his jeep. He’s got many, many more pretty much everywhere else. And I had to hear them all. I don’t want to hear any more.”

I just smiled, still bright red, “You’re never getting out now.” I said.

She sighed. “I don’t want to know about his dick.”

“Stiles why don’t you try a new thing and talk to Derek about your fantasies?” Allison said smiling.

“That’s a great idea.” Erica agreed. “He’d enjoy that.”

I looked at them warily and they just smiled back.

Sam’s phone buzzed and we all looked at her. She pulled it out and the smile fell of her face.

“We need to get to the house.” She said, standing up. “Now.”

“What happened?” I asked, slipping out of the booth.

“Eli escaped.” She answered.

We all jumped to our feet and raced for the car. This is bad. Very, very bad.

 

Scott’s POV

We were watching Derek and Isaac fight when we heard it. A giant crash from the forest. We all froze and Derek’s head shot up as he pulled away from Isaac.

“No.” He whispered before taking off into the forest.

We all looked at each other and then raced after him. We chased him through the forest, following the path he was leaving and the sound of his ragged breathing ahead of us. We burst into the clearing and had to pull up fast so we didn’t run into him.

In the center of the clearing was a small cottage with a hole in the center.

“No.” Derek whispered again. “No No No No.” He ran forward and went inside for a second before coming back out and looking at me. “Text Sam. Tell her to get here now. Eli’s escaped.”

I fumbled for my phone and quickly sent the text. This is bad. This is very, very bad.

 

Lydia’s POV

We all watched in silence as Sam approached the house and went inside. She came back out a minute later and looked at Derek, tears in her eyes.

“We knew it wouldn’t hold forever.” He said gently.

She nodded. “Thought it’d last longer though.” Her voice was soft and filled with pain. We could tell this was breaking her. “This demon is stronger than I thought.”

“How long until we’re ready?” Danny asked.

“Two weeks.” She answered. “We’ll have to do the spell after that.”

“After the dance.” Stiles said.

She looked at him sadly. “Stiles I don’t-”

“No.” He said, glancing at Derek. “I want this night. Please.”

She nodded. “Alright. One night to be human. We can do that.”

Stiles smiled and walked out to hug her. “We’ll save him. I know we will.”

She nodded against his shoulder and we could hear her start crying. I didn’t hesitate, just walked out and wrapped around them. Danny joined us and the pack after that. We all stood there in silence, silently agreeing to have one night of normal.

“So uh can someone teach me how to dance?” Stiles asked, breaking the silence. “Because I’ve got no clue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really like to hear what you guys think of this story:)


	13. One Night of Normal...Sort Of

Isaac’s POV

“Scott what do I do?” I asked, looking at him. Lydia had ordered that all the guys got ready together at Derek’s house while the girls plus Stiles and Danny got ready at her house and I was freaking out.

“About what?” He asked, lounging on the bed, still pantsless.

“This.” I answered. “I’ve never gone on a date before. Let alone to a dance.”

“Just relax.” Boyd said, coming in, all dressed. He looked at Scott. “You better finish up. Lydia’s ordered us all there at quarter to six to take pictures before we all go to dinner.”

Scott groaned but grabbed his pants.

“How do I relax?” I demanded. “She’s like amazing and perfect and I’m just me and I’m worthless!”

“Don’t say that.” Scott said, looking at me. “She chose you because she likes you. A lot. She wouldn’t have said yes if she didn’t. She’s not the kind of person to lead someone on like that. Just relax and be you. That’s who she chose.”

I nodded, taking a deep breath. “Okay.” I nodded. “Okay I can do this.”

“Yes you can.” Jackson said, walking in. “Lydia will be pissed if you throw up on those clothes.”

I swallowed nervously.

“If you boys don’t plan on being late then we need to leave!” Derek called from downstairs.

We all scrambled to get Scott ready before running out the house, scrambling into our cars. I was riding with Derek in the Camaro as Sam was driving the two of us but Scott had his mom’s car, Boyd had the suburban, and Jackson got into his Porsche before all four cars pulled out of the driveway, heading for Lydia’s.

 

Sam’s POV

“Holy shit holy shit holy shit.” Stiles said, pacing around the room.

I sighed and locked eyes with Lydia in the mirror as she finished Allison’s hair.

“He’s not going to calm down.” Danny said from besides me on Lydia’s bed.

“Yes he will.” I said back. I was already done so I got up and walked over to him. I grabbed his shoulders and made him look at me.

“Stop.” I ordered.

“I can’t!” He exclaimed.

“Yes you can.” I told him. “You are my best friend in the whole wide world and my Muintir. You are a fully trained warlock with the power of the four elements in your veins. You do _not_ need to freak out about a date with a werewolf.”

“He’s a hot werewolf!” Stiles exclaimed.

“You don’t see me freaking out.” Erica said, coming out of the bathroom.

“Or me.” Danny added.

“Or us.” Allison said, gesturing to her and Lydia, who was busy concentrating on Allison’s hair.

“And I’m nowhere near freaking out.” I added. “It’s just you. So stop. Take some deep breaths, think about your mom, think about Coach in a bikini if you have to. Just calm down.”

Stiles winced and the others made disgusted noises at the picture I’d put in their heads but I smiled.

“We can do this. We can have one night of normal.” I said. “We have each other. Just like always.”

Stiles nodded. “Alright. We can do this. I can do this.”

I grinned and kissed his forehead.

“Are you all ready?” Lydia asked, finishing Allison’s air.

“Yup.” We answered.

“And the boys are approaching.” Erica announced.

“I like having a wolf around.” Danny said, pulling his jacket on. “Makes it harder to be surprised.”

 

3rd Person POV

Derek was trying hard not to twitch nervously as we waited in the entry hall for the others to come down the stairs.

“Announcing Ms Erica Reyes.” Lydia called down.

Erica walked down the stairs in a tight, short, red dress with her leather jacket over it and black heels. She looked smoking hot.

Boyd’s face lit up as he watched her descend the stairs and then he walked up to pull her into a kiss. They kissed passionately for a moment before moving.

Derek was getting even more nervous as Lydia announced. “Announcing Ms Allison Argent.”

Allison walked down the stairs in a black dress that was short in the front and long in the back and fit her perfectly and looked amazing with the red heels she’d paired it with.

Scott lit up at the sight and didn’t even wait for her to finish coming down the stairs. He just ran up to meet her and pulled her into a kiss before they finished descending the stairs together.

“Announcing Danny Māhealani and Ms Lydia Martin.” Sam’s voice called out as Danny and Lydia appeared on the stairs. Danny was wearing black pants, a white shirt, and black suspenders, that he pulled off really well, and a red bow tie. Lydia was at his side dressed in a beautiful light pink dress that showed off her legs well in the black strappy heels she had on.

Ethan and Jackson both straightened at the sight of their partners and pulled them into kisses when they reached the bottom and split apart.

Derek and Isaac were both staring up the stairs, knowing only their partners were left.

“Now please give it up for the main attraction of tonight.” Lydia said smirking. “Mr Stiles Stilinksi and Ms Sam Ulric.”

Derek and Isaac both looked dumbfounded as their partners stepped out onto the stairs and started down.

Stiles was dressed in black pants, a red button up, both of which actually fit him and showed off the body he always hid and Lydia had put him in a black bow tie as well. But everyone was astonished at the sight of Sam. She was in a long, deep blue dress with thick straps over her shoulders, the black rose on her shoulder on display as well as the scars on her arms, and a silver beaded accent around her waist. She didn’t seem to mind her scars in the open. She was wearing simple, silver jewelry on her neck and wrists, and she even had small earrings in. Her hair was done up in a complex looking braided style and she’d even let Lydia put makeup on her that made her look like a goddess on Stiles’s arm.

“Wow.” Stiles said when they reached the ground and looked at Derek and Isaac.

“Hm?” Sam asked.

“I think we broke our dates.”

Sam laughed and pulled away from Stiles to walk over to Isaac. “You alright in there?”

Isaac nodded. “Wow.” He said. “You look amazing.”

Sam smiled. “Thank you.”

Stiles went over to Derek and smiled at him. “You got dressed up.”

Derek glanced down at his own outfit, black pants, black button up, and red bow tie, and shrugged. “Lydia.”

Stiles nodded but leaned in quick to kiss Derek’s cheek.

“Thank you for agreeing to it then.” He said.

Derek opened his mouth to respond but Lydia shouted “Pictures!” and everyone groaned in protest but moved to do as she said.

 

By the time Lydia got all the pictures she wanted or that parents had requested she get they were rushing out of the house towards the cars.

“Behave in that car!” Sam shouted to Stiles.

Stiles just flipped her off and everyone who knew what she was talking about laughed, getting into their own cars.

“What was that?” Isaac asked as they drove to the restaurant Lydia had chosen.

“Stiles has seventeen specific fantasies about doing things in either the Camaro or the jeep. Most of them in the Camaro.” Sam explained.

Isaac nodded. “Impressive.”

Sam rolled her eyes. “That’s what Danny said.”

“He’s got a creative mind.”

Sam shrugged. “A pervy one too apparently.”

“That’s the definition of most human males.”

Sam looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.

He blushed red. “No.”

She nodded. “Good. I’d hate to think you only asked me to this so you could fuck me afterwards like all those jocks wanted.”

Isaac growled, his eyes flashing at the thought of someone using Sam like that.

“Guess that settles that.” Sam commented, smiling.

Isaac blushed again and his eyes returned to normal. “I’ve never gone to one of these.” He admitted. “Never had anyone to take.”

“That makes two of us.” Sam said shrugging. “Except I was on the run and couldn’t go.”

Isaac chuckled.

 

Scott’s POV

We all got to the restaurant together and pulled into spaces near each other to walk in together in our pairs.

“What’s Aiden doing tonight?” I asked Ethan.

“He’s going stag.” He answered smiling. “He’ll meet us there. He didn’t feel like being an eleventh wheel.”

I laughed and heard the others laughing as well as they’d heard the comment.

“Martin, party of ten.” Lydia said, walking up to the waiter.

He nodded, grabbed the menus, and smiled at us. “Right this way.”

He led us to our table and we all sat down, sitting in our pairs.

“I’m glad you made me agree to this Stiles.” Sam said, smiling at him.

Stiles grinned back. “I’m always right.”

“Mmhmhmmmmm.” A bunch of us responded.

He threw his roll at me, the only one he knew did it.

“Oh free roll!” I exclaimed, tearing a chunk off with my teeth.

Stiles glared at me and stole mine in retaliation.

 

Isaac’s POV

Lydia ordered us all to go in by pairs. She and Jackson were going in first so she could see other people’s reactions when the rest of us come in. Scott and Allison were second, then Erica and Boyd, and then it was me and Sam.

“See you inside.” Sam smiled at Stiles.

He smiled back. “Good luck.”

Sam smiled at me and we hooked arms before entering the gym together. Everyone was watching and I grinned, knowing I had the most beautiful person in the room on my arm and that I was the one she’d chosen to say yes to. Scott’s words echoed in my head as I grinned and led her over to the others to wait for Stiles and Derek.

“You looked so smug.” Erica whispered to me.

“I’ve got a goddess as a date.” I whispered back. “Who wouldn’t be smug?”

Erica laughed. “Derek I think.”

I nodded. “Good point.”

“Get ready.” Sam said.

We all watched with grins on our faces as Stiles and Derek stepped into the gym. Stiles was smiling and holding Derek’s hand while Derek just looked uncomfortable. We all chuckled as Stiles led him over.

“This is great!” He exclaimed happily.

We all laughed.

“Now aren’t you happy we made the bet?” Sam asked.

Stiles nodded.

“What bet?” Derek asked, looking at Stiles.

“We made a bet that if I tried something new, he had to try something new as well.” Sam said. “Mine was wearing a skirt. Stiles’s was not being a priss and asking you out.”

Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles.

“Shut up you weren’t doing anything either.”

“I’m the emotionally constipated one.” Derek said. “You’re the one in touch with your emotions.”

“And we’re the ones pissed at both of you so shut up let’s dance.” Erica said.

 

3rd Person POV

The pack had a great time. Everyone was dancing. Sam dragged Scott and Stiles onto the floor more than once and she made Stiles swing dance with her for half a song before switching to Scott for the other half. When the first slow song of the night came on everyone forced Derek and Stiles to dance together, which made Stiles happy and Derek uncomfortable so it was a win all around. Sam danced with Isaac and a girl that passed them called them adorable. Coach Finstock shouted at Scott and Allison to stop making out on the dance floor and Sam got spit at by a bitch who’s boyfriend had broken up with her to ask Sam out and then Sam had kicked him in the balls. All in all, they had the normal night they wanted. At first.

“Dance with me?” Sam asked, looking at Derek as another slow song came on.

He looked at her confused.

“Come on.” She smiled, holding out her hand.

He hesitated but grabbed her hand and let her lead him onto the dance floor.

“Dude your date just stole my date.” Stiles said, looking at Isaac.

Isaac smiled. “I’m glad they get along.”

Stiles nodded. “I’m worried for my life if we ever get in a fight. She’d totally pick him over me if she felt I was in the wrong.”

Sam and Derek laughed on the floor as they listened to their dates and spun slowly.

“I’m happy for you.” Sam whispered.

“It’s because of you.” Derek said.

Sam smiled. “I just made sure you two didn’t fall apart.”

“Seemed like a pretty big job.” Derek muttered.

Sam shrugged. “I got some good from it to. I got a third leg for my structure.”

Derek chuckled. “Glad I could help.”

Sam smiled and was about to speak when they heard a scream.

“No.” She whispered.

“What is it?”

“Pack.” She said, knowing they’d all hear her and grab those who couldn’t. “Meet me in the hallway. Now.”

“Sam what’s going on?”

She looked at Derek, terror written across her face. “That scream was Eli. The demons are here. Now. I didn’t feel it break surrounded by the people in the gym but they’re here, now, and we have to fight.”


	14. Demons Run

Sam’s POV

Derek and I burst from the gym and met the pack in the hall.

“Outside.” I said. “Now.”

We flooded outside and I led the way to the cars and popped my trunk.

“That scream was Eli.” I told them all, rooting around in the trunk. “There are demons in the forest. I can feel them.”

I found the bag I was looking for and pulled out the sweatpants I’d packed. I kept one and threw the others to the other girls. “Put them on. We may have to run.”

We yanked them on and I grabbed my shoulder bag, sliding it over my head and then looked at Derek. “Your plan.” I said.

He nodded. “Wolves we guard the coven.” He ordered. “They are to be protected at all costs.”

Isaac stepped up to me and pulled me into his arms. I hugged him back and rested my forehead on his shoulder. “It’ll be okay.” I whispered.

“Just stay safe.” He answered, his voice breaking. “Please.”

I nodded and pulled away, giving him a smile. “It’ll be alright. I’ll still be here in the morning.”

He nodded and I looked around to see the other couples doing the same thing we were. Scott was saying goodbye to Allison as she was to stay behind and guard the school while Scott was coming with us to protect. Erica and Boyd were holding each other tight, gripping each other’s arms and standing still with their foreheads pressing together in reassurance of the other. Lydia and Jackson were holding each other tight, not speaking, just holding on. All the couples were getting ready for the fight. Except Derek and Stiles. They were standing apart, not looking at each other. I locked eyes with Stiles and raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged. “It’s what works for us. As long as we don’t say goodbye, the other comes back.”

I rolled my eyes but understood.

“What’s going to happen now?” Lydia asked.

“We’re going into the woods.” Derek answered. “And you four are going to do the spell and we’re going to protect you from them while you do it.”

“Wait.” I said. I grabbed another bag from my trunk and held it out. “Everyone take one.”

Isaac reached inside without hesitation and pulled out one of the cords from when we faced the coven.

“Everyone should wear one.” I said.

Isaac pulled another one out and slipped it around my neck as the others grabbed theirs and put them on.

Then I looked at Derek and nodded.

He nodded back.

“Let’s do this.” I said, throwing the bag into the trunk and slamming it shut.

“Those demons are going to die for interrupting my night.” Lydia declared.

 

3rd Person POV

Sam led the coven through the woods. They knew the pack was around them but couldn’t see them.

“Where are we going?” Danny asked.

“An Crann Sean.” Sam answered. “The Old Tree.”

“The oak.” Stiles realized.

She nodded. “It’ll assist us in the spell.”

“And the demons?” Lydia asked. “Where are they?”

“Avoiding me until I’m vulnerable.” Sam answered. “They can feel my power and they fear it.”

“When will you be vulnerable?” Stiles asked.

“As soon as we start the spell.” She looked at Lydia. “I’ll be taking control of your powers for this. I’ll be the fulcrum point of the spell. All you have to do is let your magic help you find the words to it and say them. We’ll be vulnerable once we start, me most of all as the fulcrum. We cannot stop the spell until it is complete. To do so would be to destroy everything and blow the worlds open forever. Do you understand the risks?”

The others nodded, solemn.

“Good.” Sam said as they entered the clearing. “Because we don’t have long.”

~

In the forest the wolves stood in a circle around the coven, guarding them. Derek, Isaac, Ethan, and Jackson listened carefully, both to the forest and to their partners in the clearing as the coven got ready. Aiden was growling already, ready to fight for the girl who gave him and his brother a second chance. Erica and Boyd were near each other but still spread apart, locking on to the coven and each other, ready to protect each other as well as their friends.

~

The four mages stood in a square in front of the oak tree. All around them, drawn in the dirt, were symbols. They were their marks that make them emissaries. Around Lydia were bones and runes of ending and death but also of strength and hope, right in front of her was a skull with wings. Around Danny were vines and flowers and roots with runes of love and strength, right in front of him was a tree of spirals. Around Stiles was fire and water and vines and wind with runes of loyalty and family, right in front of him was the Aglana. Around Sam were bones and fire and wind and water and vines and right in front of her was an ankh, drawn intricately out of other symbols for life. Sam stood with her back to the oak tree, across from Stiles, with Lydia on her right and Danny on her left. She reached out with her magic and tied herself to the tree as a link to the earth and looked at the others.

“Are you ready?” She asked.

“We are.” They answered.

“Then let’s begin.”

~

In the forest the wolves howled as the spell began and the demons attacked, sensing the weakness. They swirled around them, as shadows, heading for the clearing. The wolves chased after them, ready to protect their friends and partners.

~

“We are the coven of Beacon Hills.” The four of them spoke together. “We stand together against the evil of the world. We take our powers and combine them. We become one.”

The demons swirled into the clearing, taking human form, and charging the coven. The wolves flew from the trees and attacked them, throwing them away. The wolves growled and fought together as Derek had taught them to protect the coven as the spell continued.

Sam pulled off the amulet from around her neck and threw it into the center where it floated, spinning slightly. “This is the Amulet of Saradaim. It holds the power of the links between worlds. We use its power tonight.” The wind was picking up around them, flapping the girls’ dresses and the guys’ coats in the breeze.

~

The wolves dove at the demons, slashing and biting and ripping but the demons kept reforming and attacking again.

~

“I am Samantha Ulric of Bledig clan of Druids.” Sam said, her voice filling with power. “I have the power of a High Druid. I follow the warrior path of Allujah and am the slayer of demons. I am the fulcrum of this coven and its leader. I give my power freely.” The ankh appeared on her chest in silver light and glowed brightly. The amulet answered with a flash of black light.

~

Derek was thrown into a tree and snapped it, the top falling on him. Scott and Isaac rushed to his side to free him.

~

“I am Lydia Martin. I am an Angel of Death. I follow the path of Jalya and hold the power of death in my hands. I shall hold my leader up. I give my power freely.” The winged skull from her druid symbols appeared on her chest, glowing black, and flashed bright. The amulet answered in kind.

~

Erica screamed as a demon slashed her stomach and Boyd snarled nearby, pouncing onto it and tearing its throat out. It didn’t reform. The love of a mate killed it.

~

“I am Danny Māhealani. I follow the path of Kilata and hold the power of the earth inside me. I shall hold my leader up. I give my power freely.” The tree from his symbols appeared, glowing a forest green, and flashed. The amulet answered with its black light.

~

“Love!” Scott screamed as he saw Boyd kill the demon. He remembered what Sam and Allison had said. How to kill them. “Remember who you love! Think of them and use it to fight!”

~

“I am Bolesław Stilinski. I follow the path of Allujah under my teacher and hold the power of the elements inside me. I shall hold my leader up. I give my power freely.” The  Aglana appeared on Stiles’s chest and flashed a bright silver that the amulet answered with its black light.

~

Isaac tackled a demon as it raised its hand to kill Sam. He wasn’t going to let anything hurt his date. Derek joined him and together they tore the demon’s head off.

~

“Together we are a coven.” They spoke together as the wind picked up. “Together we are no match for the dark. Together we create light. For death cannot exist without life to balance it and fear cannot exist without hope to banish it! We are the hope of Beacon Hills! We are the power! We cast these demons from this world and seal it! We close the hole and banish them to the Abyss! We are hope! And we are the light!” They were screaming by the end and the amulet flashed a bright, burning white as the wind whipped around them.

~

The wolves all turned away from the bright light as the demons fled from it, vanishing back into the darkness. The wind died down and they turned back to look at the coven in shocked silence.

~

The coven pitched forward onto their knees, their eyes glowing with their power. “We end this here and now.” They spoke together, now weak and gasping as if they’d run marathons. They reached out and pressed a hand to the symbol in the dirt in front of them. Sam laid her hand over the ankh, Lydia a hand over the winged skull, Danny over the spiral tree, and Stiles over the Aglana. “We give our power freely, knowing the consequences of this night. We close the doors to the Abyss forever and cast the demons away. We accept our fate to save the lives of others. To save those that we love.”

“I do it for the family I lost at a young age and the family I continued to lose growing up.” Sam said, the others falling silent. Her voice was weak in volume but strong in her conviction. She was sure of what she was doing. “I do it for my coven and the pack I call my friends. And I do it for Isaac, my Sonuachar. I do it to protect them.”

“I do it for my parents, although they are not always there for me I know they love me and I love them.” Lydia said. “I do it for my coven and for the pack I call my friends as they have given me the family I always wanted. And I do it for Jackson, my Sonuachar. I do it to protect them.”

“I do it for my family.” Danny said. “My mother and father and my siblings because while I chose to join this world they did not and they will not suffer for my choice. I do it for my coven and the pack I call my friends. They have always stood by me and protected me and now it is my turn. And I do it for Ethan, my Sonuachar. I do it to protect them.”

“I do it for my father.” Stiles said. “He lost my mother when I was young and it hurt us both but we held each other together. He does not deserve this. I do it for my coven and the pack I helped put together because they deserve a chance to have normal lives and right now none of them have that. And I do it for Derek, my Sonuachar. I do it to protect them.”

The symbols beneath their hands glowed and the wolves watched in awe as a globe of light surrounded them, coming off the four inside it. There was a tear, right at the top, and they watched as the light slowly stitched together. The globe flashed bright as it closed and then vanished. The four mages fell forward onto their hands, gasping, as the symbols around them vanished into the earth. Their eyes turned back to normal and they sat back, hugging their knees to them.

“STILES!” Isaac screamed, right as an arrow shot from the forest and embedded in the mage’s back.

 

Isaac’s POV

I watched, relieved as they finished the spell at sat back. I knew we shouldn’t enter the circle until one of them exited so I hung back with the others. I looked down at my clothes, tattered and blood covered from the fight, but my body was fine as the last of the marks healed closed. I heard a click and my head shot up. I saw the tip of an arrow in a bow pointed at Stiles and shot forward.

“STILES!” I shouted just as the arrow fired. I shocked him just enough to move a bit so it didn’t directly hit his heart.

Derek snarled and dove forward, pulling the archer out of the trees. It was Eli.

“You cannot banish someone who has already taken a host.” He snarled. He didn’t have a heart beat and so none of us had felt or heard his presence.

Sam looked at Derek from where she was keeling next to Stiles. “Do it.”

Derek tore his head off, beheading the body and killing the demon inside with his love, and then rushed to her and Stiles. “Is he alright?”

“I’m looking.” Sam said. Her eyes flashed silver and she winced. “I can’t tell. I’m too weak. We have to get him to the hospital. Now.”

Derek nodded and picked him up and raced into the forest, Scott right behind them.

“What was that spell?” Erica asked. “What did it do?”

“It pushed the demons from this world and closed the hole.” Sam gasped, still weak from the spell.

“And the consequences you mentioned?” Jackson asked, helping Lydia to her feet.

Sam looked at him sharply, making me wonder what they are. “Unimportant right now.” She stood, swaying slightly, and walked over to Eli’s body to look down at it. “Will one of you take him to the preserve? I want to bury him but I need to make sure Stiles is alright first.”

“We’ll take him.” Erica said, stepping forward. “And then we’ll meet the rest of you at the hospital.”

Boyd nodded. “Get to him. You need your anchor right now.”

Sam smiled and looked at me. “Hey Isaac?”

“Yea?” I asked, moving closer.

“Please catch me.” She said before swaying and falling.

I rushed over and caught her. “Always a flair for the dramatics.” I muttered, picking her up.

She gave me a weak smile. “Shush up and get me to the hospital.”


	15. Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the the wait I couldn't quite get it to say what I wanted how I wanted but it's all good now so enjoy!

3rd Person POV

“Sam?” Derek whispered.

She looked up from Stiles’s face and at him. “Yes Derek?”

“He’s going to be okay, right?”

She nodded. “He’s Stiles. I won’t let him leave us yet.”

He nodded, looking down. There was silence once more before Derek lookeda t her again.

“Sam?”

“Yes Derek?”

“What’s a Sonuachar?”

She chuckled, fiddling with the dress she was still wearing, the others had gone home to bring in clothes and get things settled but she and Derek had both refused to leave Stiles’s side so they were both still in their prom clothes, although Derek had undone his tie and it hung around his neck. Isaac was going to stop at her house on his way back in and get clothes for her. “I can honestly say that I have no idea what a Sonuachar is.”

Derek was surprised and confused. “But you said it to.”

She nodded. “In the throes of a spell where you give yourself completely and utterly over to the power inside you. I had no more control over what I was saying than you do over how you now feel about the boy in the hospital bed between us.”

“But if you had to guess?”

“I’d say it’s the druid equivalent of a wolf’s mate. I never paid attention or needed to know what that was because I didn’t have one.”

“And now you have Isaac.”

She nodded. “Danny said Ethan and Lydia said Jackson. Stiles said you. It’s obvious it’s more than just the person we were with tonight.”

“I’m Stiles’s mate?”

Sam chuckled. “I would say so. But I can’t be sure. Not until he wakes up and says it himself.”

Derek nodded, falling silent, seeming to build up the courage to ask something he knows he might not want the answer to. “What are the consequences?”

“Of what?”

“You said during the spell, all of you together, that you knew and accepted the consequences of performing the spell. What are they?”

Sam looked at him, smiling sadly. “I do not know Stiles’s consequences. I only know mine. And mine I am willing to live with for a very, very long time.”

“What is it?” Derek asked.

Sam shook her head and they both looked up as Isaac walked in.

“Hey.” He whispered.

Sam smiled and went over to him, taking the duffel bag he was carrying and kissing his cheek. “Thank you Isaac.”

Isaac smiled and let her out and then looked at Derek. “What’d they say?”

“It missed his heart but clipped his lung. He should wake up soon but they’re unsure due to the nature of the injury.”

Isaac nodded and took Sam’s seat. “This sucks.” He decided.

Derek sighed and nodded. “Yea. But he’ll be okay. He has to be.”

Isaac sighed and bit his lip. “So, uh, Sonuachar?”

Derek chuckled. “Ask Sam Isaac. She has to be the one to tell you.”

 

Isaac’s POV

“Sam?” I asked.

She looked up at me from across the bed. She and Derek had switched so he could go change out of his clothes as well. “Yes Isaac?”

“What’s Sonuachar?” I asked nervously. “I asked Derek but he told me to ask you.”

She smiled softly at me and I could feel my heart melt slightly. “Do you know what a mate is Isaac?”

I nodded. “Derek said it was like you loving someone so much that your wolf falls in love with them as well and doesn’t want anyone else. That they were someone you’d trust forever.”

She nodded. “I can’t tell you what a Sonuachar is because I don’t know. But from what I can deduce from all this, it’s the same thing. A druid’s mate.”

I grinned. She’d said I was her Sonuachar. And now she’s saying that she said I was her mate and I could feel my wolf howling in happiness. I finally figured out what that feeling was. She’s my mate. Oh my god I have a mate.

Sam laughed. “I hope you know you just said all of that out loud.”

I blushed, ducking my head.

“It’s okay Isaac. I think it’s sweet. But you should know something first.”

I looked up at her, curiously.

“I’m not well.” She said. “I’m broken and I won’t ever be the same. I’ve got more cracks than anyone else and any second they could shatter me. There might come a day when you wake up and I’m gone. I’m a Druid Isaac. I don’t settle down easily.”

I nodded. “Just promise me something?”

“What?”

“If you have to go, take me with you?” I begged. I didn’t want to be without her.

She smiled and nodded. “I promise to try.”

I nodded. “I can accept that.”

She smiled. “Sonuachar.”

“Mate.” I whispered back.

 

Derek’s POV

I stood up as the Sheriff entered the room. He nodded to me and handed me the food with a smile.

“Anything?” He muttered.

I shook my head. “They said there’s more brain activity though, so it should be soon.”

He nodded and took the seat I’d just vacated as I left the room, heading for the stairs. I climbed them steadily up to the roof and stepped out. I stopped in shock at the sight of Sam standing on the ledge with her face to the sky and her arms outstretched. I dropped the food and ran forward. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back, both of us falling over.

“What the hell Sam?!” I exclaimed.

“I wasn’t going to jump Derek.” She snapped, getting back up and going back to the ledge, looking out over it.

“Then what the hell were you doing?” I demanded. I’d almost had a heart attack at the sight. Stiles would die if he woke up to find out she’d jumped.

She sighed. “Sometimes when there gets to be too much stuff you need to feel in control of something. Like whether or not you jump or fall or die. It’s like tempting death. Besides, a fall from this height wouldn’t kill me and I’d never do that to Stiles.” She climbed up on to the ledge and sat crosslegged and looked over her shoulder at me. “Go get your food. You’re grouchy when you’re hungry.”

I sighed but did as she said and then walked back over.

“Why are you out here?” I asked, climbing up to sit on the ledge next to her.

She smiled softly. “I don’t like being inside more than necessary. But I haven’t left since Stiles was admitted. Instead I come up here. I can still hear his heart from up here and Scott and Isaac bring me food and changes of clothes and I shower inside but I’m not leaving here. Not while Stiles is in there. I can’t.”

I nodded in understanding. The only reason I left in the last three days was because Scott and Isaac make me but I suppose they know better than to try to convince her to leave Stiles.

She looked at me, tears in her eyes. “Can I tell you some stuff I’ve only told Stiles? I-I need to talk to someone but I don’t want them to interrupt? Stiles said you’re a good listener.”

I nodded. “Go ahead.”

She gave me a soft smile and started her story.

 

3rd Person POV

Sam looked out over the town and took a deep breath. “I don’t like hospitals. I never have. I can feel the pain of the people inside and I feel it when they die. I hate that feeling. I avoided hospitals but with Melissa working here I dealt with it. Then when we were nine, Stiles’s mom got sick. We started spending even more time in the hospital and I started crying myself to sleep because I could feel her pain. I knew she was dying before the doctor’s did. John used to come to the school every day right after school and drive us to the hospital. We’d go in together and Melissa would let us in to sit with Claudia. She helped us with her homework until she couldn’t think straight anymore and then the nurses did. So one day, when John told Scott and I to go home, I knew. I ran there instead. I got there about an hour after the Sheriff left on a call about a car accident. I was in the room when she left. I felt her die and it hurt so much.” Her voice was breaking on the tears in her eyes now but she pushed on. “I held Stiles in my arms on the floor of the waiting room after they kicked us out to deal with the body and we screamed and cried together. Melissa called Scott in and the Sheriff and soon it was the five of us together. My parents arrived and then it was seven. We sat together, crying for Claudia, but that whole time I never let go of Stiles and Scott. The three of us made a promise that night. Muintir. To always be there for each other. No matter what. When we were needed, we were there. And when we were only wanted, we were there. It was what brought us closer than ever.”

She stopped and took a couple shaky breaths, Derek waiting patiently, before she continued. “A year later my dad didn’t come home from a night shift on duty. I figured it out but when Mom came to the school at the end of the day to get me, telling Scott and Stiles to walk home like usual, I knew for sure. I knew my dad was never coming home. He was the victim of an animal attack. We had to come to this hospital and identifying his body. We made it as far as the doors to the morgue before Mom broke down. She couldn’t step foot in the room. So I had to by myself. He had to be identified. They pulled the sheet back and at the age of ten I looked down at the mangled body of my father. The only reason I knew it was him was the tattoo on his left shoulder. The same one I bear on mine. It’s a mark of our line. Dad got it when he married Mom. We all have it. It marks us as Bledigs. When I saw it I knew. I identified him and then my mother and I went home. I didn’t go to school the next day. I couldn’t. I couldn’t leave my mother. Stiles and Scott kept the promise. They were there for me when I needed them most. They helped pull me through and I pulled my mother with me. But a year later she couldn’t take it anymore. There were too many memories in Beacon Hills. So she packed us up and we left. She completed my basic training and on my twelfth birthday I chose my path. I chose Allujah because I wanted to learn to protect people like my father. Three months later I came home from school to a blood covered kitchen and my mother in pieces. And I screamed. I screamed and screamed and screamed. The neighbors called the cops who burst into the house to see me screaming down at my mother’s body. I was in hysterics. I couldn’t stop screaming and crying. I had to identify her to. And again it was the rose that I bear that made it easy. Then I ran away from the social worker they’d given me to. I hunted down the wolf that killed my mother and tortured and killed him.”

She stopped, her breathing increased from thinking about and remembering the anger and pain she’d felt back then. She evened it out before continuing. “I stumbled out of the forest a month after my mother’s death and they took me again. I was satisfied but I shut down. I didn’t speak except to the druids when it was required. They knew about the torture and gave me my sentence and penance I now do. I was to hunt rouges after I became a legal adult in the human world and keep humanity safe. It should have been worse but they let me off easy because of what I’d had to do and see. I was bounced from foster home to foster home. No one wanted the girl who wouldn’t speak. The druids hidden in the system made sure I was always near my teachers, but they couldn’t make me speak to the humans either. But when I was thirteen, a year after being put into my first home, I met a girl in one of my homes. She had chosen a Warrior path like me but she chose Jalya, like Lydia, not Allujah. Jalya is more focused around using magic to fight than just knowing how to fight with anything and everything. But she knew what I was feeling. She’d lost her parents to a monster that she didn’t know. And she wanted to know. So she could kill it and avenge her family like I avenged my mother. She knew I didn’t want to talk about it. Or anything. So she did what Stiles would’ve done and filled it with words and stories and facts. She’d talk and talk and talk and all I had to do was listen. It felt like I had Stiles back again. And I talked to her. Only a little at first and then more. The foster parents I was with were so proud. Kept saying how this was the first step to me healing. That letting my feelings out would help me get better. I knew it was bullshit but I let them have their fantasy. And then it fell apart again. We were attacked on the way home from school and I killed the thing that attacked us but she got hurt. Bad. She got to the hospital in time but there was nothing they could do. I held her hand as she died and I felt her leave this world. I felt her life slip away and knew it was my fault. If I’d been a little faster she would still be alive. She’d have the family she’d always talked about.”

She stopped again to catch her breath and blink away the tears in her eyes even though there were some running down her face already. “I shut down again after that. I couldn’t get close to people anymore. I thought I’d kill them if I did. It took two years for me to open up again. This time to a boy. A healer following the calm, earth-centered path of Kilata, like Danny. He understood that I wasn’t going to talk to him and just accepted it. But unlike Lily, Thomas didn’t talk to fill the silence. There was just silence. We did things together a lot, spent a lot of time together, and slowly I began to trust him and open up again. I talked to him and once again the family was so fucking proud of me. That I’d started to trust again. It was bull and Tom and I both knew it. He was the only one I was going to trust in that family. I was never going to talk around the family as they only thinly veiled their fear of the girl who never talked with a penance in her future. But I didn’t give a shit. I had someone again and that’s what mattered. Then, one night on the new moon, the house was attacked. We fought back, the Warriors taking up arms while the Healers protected the little ones. We killed them all but I was injured. And Tom stepped forward to heal me. He knew I’d only let him touch me when I was in that much pain. And he healed me. But it was too much. He fell into a coma. He was in the hospital and I spent every second I could sitting at his side, begging him to come back. I needed my healer. I needed the boy I’d grown to trust and need in my life. I needed the boy who was my only family. Six days after the attack he flatlined. They couldn’t get him back. I felt another soul die because of _me_.” Her voice broke and she stopped talking for a moment.

Derek watched her. He knew how she had felt, feeling responsible for their deaths, but he wasn’t going to speak. Sam’d been right, he was smart enough to just listen.

Sam took a deep breath and calmed down before continuing. Her face was streaked with tears now. “I shut down again. I couldn’t deal with the fact that I’d caused another death. Then I turned sixteen and came into my full powers. I became a High Druid and accepted it easily. I knew it would only help me to find the thing that killed my father and avenge him as well. While I was sixteen I met Eli. He was nearing eighteen and knew what I’d been feeling. Knew how it felt to lose everything you ever had and living out of a duffel bag as you moved from home. And for some reason I bonded with him quickly. I let him in. When he turned eighteen three months after I’d gotten there and turned seventeen, he adopted me. Got me out of there. For six months we travelled. And during that time we stopped in Alabama. I met a girl named Jordan and befriended her. It was nice to have a girl to talk to that didn’t know about everything. Then one day, Kali came for me. Deucalion sent her to kill me and instead she killed Jordan. So Eli and I ran. When Scott got bit and I got distracted, I caused Eli’s death and now I have to bury him in pieces because I couldn’t even manage to keep his body safe. And now I caused my anchor to be in the hospital and I’m afraid Derek. I’m so afraid.” She was holding back sobs by now, all the old emotions from the memories resurfacing and overtaking her.

Derek put his arm around her, his own eyes filled with tears. He’d never known how much shit she’d gone through.

“I’m terrified that I’m going to get a call that he’s gone because I failed to protect him. I failed to be here when he needed me. I broke my Muintir promise. If he dies, I’m going to break. Once and for all. I can’t take much more Derek. I can’t.”

Derek hummed soothingly, low in his throat, and rubbed her back as she spoke around the broken sobs.

“I know you can’t lose him either. I know he’s your mate but he’s also the only family I have left. Him and Scott are my everything. I can’t lose either of them. Not now. Not ever.” She turned and buried her face in his shoulder and he held her tight as she let the sobs go, crying into his shirt.

Derek rubbed her back, instinctively grumbling in his throat to try to comfort her. “It’s gonna be okay.” He whispered. “He’ll wake up. I know he will.”

“It’s been a week Derek.”

He nodded. “And this is Stiles. He’s always a little late to the party.”

She choked a laugh through her tears against his shoulder and hugged him tightly. “Thank you Derek. For helping me.”

He smiled through his own tears. “We’re friends Sam. This is what friends do. Help each other with the demons.”

“Do you need to talk?”

Derek sighed. “I don’t know.”

“Well then try. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Alright.” Derek folded. He and Sam moved around until they were sitting comfortably on the ledge, Sam curled up against his side with his arms around her.

“Whenever you’re ready.” Sam whispered.

Derek waited a moment before speaking. “I know how you feel when you say you feel guilty for their deaths. I’ve felt guilty about my family’s deaths for years. I don’t know if Stiles told you but I was dating Kate Argent when she burned down my family home.”

She nodded. “He told me.” She whispered. “But I wasn’t going to mention it unless you did.”

“Thank you for that. I don’t really like talking about it.”

Sam smiled slightly. “I know how you feel.”

“After Kate, when Laura and I were in New York, I didn’t date. I didn’t trust anyone and I didn’t want to.”

“And then Laura died and you came home.”

Derek nodded. “And I met Stiles.”

Sam smirked. “Freak ya out at first?”

“A bit yea. He was pretty strange.”

“Still is.”

“Probably always will be.”

“And you love it.”

Derek blushed, ducking his head into her hair.

Sam chuckled. “You’re adorable when you think about him.”

Derek pinched her side and Sam laughed as she flinched away, knowing he’d been watching how Stiles and Scott are around her if he knew that weakness.

“So what made you pick Stiles?”

“What do you mean?”

“You and I both know the wolf chooses its mate based on who the human side loves. Why’d you fall for Stiles?”

Derek sighed. “I don’t actually know. I just know that with the enemy coven last time you were here I felt extremely protective of him and wanted to keep him safe from everything. I thought it was just my Alpha side being protective but I didn’t feel that way about anyone else. Just him. And then the pack seemed to know about it immediately and they apparently had a pool going on when we were going to get together and I’m still trying to figure out how they knew so fast.”

Sam laughed. “Derek that pool was going the last time I was here. The whole pack knew you loved him before you knew you loved him.”

Derek gave her a confused look. “How?”

“Derek you gave him literally everything he asked for. The pack house was rebuilt because Stiles wanted you to rebuild it. You’ve kept him protected from everything despite the fact that you used to slam him into walls and threaten him every time you spoke to each other. You always make sure that he gets food during pack dinners and that he’s comfortable and not suffocating in puppy piles. He was the first person you really started opening up around and touching in a pack way because you felt most comfortable with him. You buy him curly fries and Reese’s when you make him mad, not so he does what you want, but because you don’t want him being mad. It was obvious to me the first time I saw you around him. That day in Stiles’s living room you reeked of jealousy and heartbreak when I was cuddled up with him. It was blatantly obvious.”

Derek blushed again. “And Stiles?” He asked hesitantly.

“Just as obvious.” Sam smiled. “He was always talking about you. And Derek, he held you above the water in that pool for two hours. He wouldn’t be able to do that without something important pushing him. Something _very_ important.”

Derek still looked doubtful so Sam sighed and pulled away. “Give me a second.”

She pulled away and slid off the ledge, going over to a bag under a small outcropping and pulled out one of her sketchbooks. She carried it back over and sat cross-legged next to him again. “I’ve been drawing a lot lately, I haven’t been able to concentrate on much else, and there’s one drawing I think you need to see.” She flipped open the sketchbook and riffled through the pages quickly, landing on one about halfway through the book and showing it to Derek. “That’s what he looks like when he’s watching you and thinks no one is watching.”

Derek was shocked. It was a picture of Stiles, looking off to the side, with wide, bright eyes, a small smile, and absolute love visible in his eyes.

“The only other person I ever saw him look at like this was his mother.” Sam whispered.

Derek reached out and traced Stiles’s jaw with a gentle touch. “He looks at me like this?”

Sam nodded. “Every time he thinks no one can see it.”

“But you do.” Derek whispered.

“We all do. Stiles has never been good at hiding affection.”

Derek looked at her, his eyes open and shiny with unshed tears, looking like the broken and vulnerable man Sam knew he was but never showed. “He actually loves me.” Derek whispered.

Sam grinned and nodded.

“I thought it was just lust and that I had to prepare myself for that to fade away and him to leave.” Derek admitted quietly.

“Oh he’s got plenty of lust to.” Sam said.

Derek smiled. “Seventeen car fantasies I heard.”

“Yep. And I expect you to fulfill them all.” Sam said.

“What? Aren’t you supposed to be the rational mind telling me to wait?” Derek asked, confused.

“Derek I’ve listened to this boy talk more about you in the last two months than anyone else. Ever. Including Lydia. If you’re what’s going to make him happy, then I want you to do everything in your power to do that. Including fulfilling his fantasies.”

Derek laughed. “Well I suppose Scott’ll be the threatening friend then.”

“Oh god no.” Sam rolled her eyes. “Scott couldn’t threaten a dust bunny. He’d keep apologizing to it while he did. I’m threatening you. Hurt him and I’ll rip your dick off and shove it down your throat. But I know you won’t because that’d be just as painful for you to leave him as it would for him to lose you.”

Derek nodded. “Thank you.” He whispered.

Sam smiled and passed a hand over the page still open in front of them. Her magic rippled and the Stiles on the page blinked before going still again, looking the same as before.

“Have you drawn me before?” Derek asked, curious.

Sam nodded. “Plenty of times. I like drawing you.”

“Why?”

Sam shrugged. “Your body’s a nice challenge to draw. And catching your movement is even more fun. I like it.”  She looked at him. “Does that bother you?”

“No it’s just, well, I’ve always figured that for you drawing someone is like physical contact for me. Something you only do with someone you really like.”

“And you’re surprised that I actually like you?”

“A bit yea.”

“Derek I trust you with my anchor. He’s the thing that ties me to humanity and grounds my power. Losing him would mean losing my control. So yea, I like you. I trust you.”

“You punched me.”

Sam laughed. “You know what that was for. You promised to keep him safe and he was running for his life. You deserved that punch.”

“Doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt.” Derek pouted.

Sam laughed and leaned into him again, shutting the sketchbook. “Want me to punch you again?”

“No thanks. Punch Stiles when he wakes up for worrying us both like this.”

Sam laughed. “Alright. I’ll hurt him and then you get to comfort him.”

Derek smiled. “Deal.”


	16. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygod I am so sorry for the huge wait guys. I went to update this but I apparently never actually posted it cause the internet was crappy so its just been a draft forever and I'm so fucking sorry

3rd Person POV

Isaac walked out onto the roof to see Derek and Sam sitting on the ledge together. Sam had her guitar in her lap and Isaac could hear the final chord she’d just played still hanging in the air. Isaac had brought her guitar over the day before, five days into her occupation of the hospital.

“If you’re doing a suicide pact you should know we’d follow you down.” He called.

They turned to look at him, smiling a little.

“Did you bring food?” Sam called.

Isaac held up the three McDonald’s bags with a smile.

“I knew there was a reason I put up with you.” Sam teased.

Isaac rolled his eyes and walked over to sit on her other side, looking out over the city.

“The doctors said he should wake up soon. His muscles are starting to react to stimuli and his fingers were twitching.”

“Good.” Sam said. “I’m tired of this mopey bitch I spend all my time with.”

Derek elbowed her in response and scowled. “You chose to spend time with me.”

“No you just moved into my roof and won’t leave.”

“That is not true.”

“It is so true.” Sam countered. “I have one emotional conversation with you and now you’re attached. Admit it.”

“Are you sure you two aren’t related?” Isaac asked. “Because you act like siblings.”

Sam and Derek gave him identical looks of annoyance.

“See?!” He exclaimed. “Identical!”

Derek and Sam both laughed. Isaac glared at them for a moment before laughing to.

“I only stay with you because you know how I feel.” Derek whispered.

Sam and Isaac both stopped laughing and Sam hugged Derek. “I know Derek. I know.”

Derek curled into her again, grabbing her shirt to anchor himself while his anchor was downstairs in a hospital bed.

“Guys?" They heard Scott’s voice say. “Guys he’s moving.”

All three of them froze for a moment before Isaac grabbed the guitar, Derek grabbed the food, and Sam grabbed her bag before all of them raced inside. Everyone jumped out of the way as the three of them raced through the hospital, skid to a stop in front of Stiles’s room, and burst inside to see Scott watching Stiles. Who was moving.

He let out a soft groan and Sam and Derek were immediately at his sides, grabbing his hands.

“Stiles?” Sam called. “Can you hear me?”

Derek gasped. “He squeezed my hand.”

“Stiles I’m on the other side. Can you squeeze this hand?”

Stiles squeezed down slightly.

“Good. Now we have to get the doctor in here but I’m not leaving you. Follow my voice, okay? I know it’s dark and I know it’s a bit scary but we’re here.”

As she said that the rest of the pack burst in, panting like they’d just run to the hospital, which judging by the look of them they had.

“Stiles the pack is here.” Sam said, her voice still gentle. “We’re all here. You need to follow me out. Follow my voice.”

“What’s going on?” Scott whispered.

“Sam’s bringing Stiles back from the dead.” Lydia whispered, her voice filled with awe. “She’s saving him. He wasn’t waking up Scott. He was dying. His brain and muscles were spazzing with their last moments and he was dying. But she’s bringing him back.”

“He was dying?” Scott whispered.

Lydia nodded, starting to breathe heavy. “Sam stop.”

“No.” Sam growled. Her eyes were growing dark as her pupils grew to cover her irises.

“Sam stop.” Lydia repeated. “You’re going in. Stop! You can’t go in! You won’t be able to get out!”

“I told you that I don’t use my death magic Lydia.” Sam whispered. “This is why.” Her eyes went entirely black, swallowed by the darkness that had grown from her pupils and she stared down at Stiles has everyone felt the death rolling off of her. They were silent.

“I can’t believe this.” Lydia whispered.

“What do we do?” Derek growled.

“We wait.” Lydia answered. “There’s nothing left to do but anchor them both.”

Scott instantly stepped around the bed and grabbed Sam’s shoulder. He gasped a bit and then looked at the others. “I’ve anchored her for years without knowing it. I’m making it up to her now.”

“Lock the door.” Lydia ordered. Aiden did so. “Pack anchor Stiles through Derek. Coven we’ll anchor Sam and Stiles through her.”

The pack all went around to Derek’s side and laid their hands on him as he stared down at Stiles. The coven went to Sam and laid their hands on her. Isaac hesitated for a moment before laying his hands on Sam. Derek was his Alpha but Sam was his mate. They all gasped a little as the felt the connection bridge them to death but knew they were safe. Sam would keep them safe.

“What do we do know?” Derek whispered.

“We wait.” Lydia answered. “And hope.”

 

Sam’s POV

I opened my eyes to darkness. I blinked and the darkness was gone. I was in a dimly lit room that looked a lot like the inside of Stiles’s closet. I pushed the door open and found myself in his room. But it wasn’t the room he has now. It was the room he had when he was eight. There were action figures and comic books everywhere and posters covered the walls. I smiled when I saw the Hulk poster on the opposite wall that let me know this was before Stiles’s mom was in the hospital. He ripped that poster during a panic attack shortly after she was admitted and the tear wasn’t there. It all felt so familiar I almost wanted to lay down on the bed and fall asleep surrounded by a time when I knew everything was okay. But I knew I couldn’t. I knew had to keep moving or risk both Stiles and myself.

 

Derek’s POV

“What if she doesn’t find him?” Isaac whispered, breaking the solid silence around us.

“They both die.” Lydia answered. “Their bodies will continue to live but they will never wake up. Their souls will be gone. Not even I can do anything then.”

I looked down at Stiles face. He’d grown pale and sweaty and I could feel pain inside him but I couldn’t draw it out. It’s like there’s a block between me and it. Sam looked the same and I couldn’t look at her for long as the black pits that her eyes had become were creepy and I couldn’t stand to look at them. I looked back at Lydia.

“What are the chances?” I demanded.

“Right now it’s in her favor.” Lydia answered. “But the longer she’s gone the harder it will be to come back. Finding him isn’t the problem. It’s bringing him back.”

I nodded and looked back at Stiles. “Come on Sam. I know you can do this.”

 

Sam’s POV

I found myself in the forest as I left Stiles’s old bedroom and sighed. Well this is more what I expected when I dove into death. Dark. Gloomy. Depressing. I walked forward, ducking around trees and looking for Stiles. I never had to follow someone into death to bring them back so I don’t exactly know what I’m doing. But I’m not going to lose him without a fight.

There was a flash of red to my right and I spun to see Stiles on the ground. I rushed to his side but when I reached the spot, he was gone. I spun around and sprinted towards another flash of red and it happened again. I stood still after that and took deep breaths. I thought back to all the training I’d received and tried to remember what my teacher had said about the world of death.

_‘Things are not as they seem and nothing is the way it looks. You must peal back the illusion to see the truth. Take a leap of faith.’_

I opened my eyes and looked around me. “Peal back the illusion.” I whispered. “Take a leap of faith.” I took a deep breath, nodding to myself, before closing my eyes again. Time to take a leap of faith. I took one step forward, without looking, and felt something shift. I kept walking, gaining speed and confidence as I felt the world change around me. When it stopped feeling different I stopped and opened my eyes. I blinked against the bright light as I waited for my eyes to readjust and then looked around. I was in a huge, bright room, and it was empty. Except for Stiles lying about a yards in front of me. I sprinted across to him and fell to my knees next to him. I vaguely noticed that I was now in my Druid clothes but I didn’t care. Stiles needed me.

I pulled him into a sitting position and shook him. “Stiles?” I called. “Stiles can you hear me?”

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. “Sam?”

“I’m right here baby.” I whispered, hugging him to me. “I’m right here.”

“What’s going on?” His voice was weak and he was gasping, but he was awake.

“You’re dead Stiles.” I said, pulling away to look at him. “Well you were. I came after you.”

“Came after me?” He asked. Then his eyes widened. “Sam you didn’t!”

“I had to.” She answered calmly. “I’m not losing you.”

Stiles was looking at me in shock but I just smiled.

“Come on.” I got to my feet and pulled him up with me. “We need to get back.”

“How? You told me you don’t know how.”

I shrugged. “Didn’t seem important when I was diving.”

He looked at me incredulously.

I smiled, a little embarrassed. “You’re my anchor Stiles. I’m not letting you go without a fight.”

“So you’d risk losing yourself in death and never being able to wake up again to come get me?”

I nodded. “Definitely.”

 “You’re crazy.”

“Completely.”

He looked at me, taking in that I was serious about dying for him. Then he sighed. “We need to get them out there to call to us. We have to follow our anchors home.”

I nodded and glanced over his shoulder. “Remember how to use a sword Sti?”

“Yea why?”

I drew swords from my clothes and handed one to him. “We have to fight our way out.”

Stiles looked around the white room and saw the shadows in the corners stretching and growing and forming bodies. They were the Guardians of Death. And they weren’t going to let us go without a fight. “Shit.” He took the sword I offered him and smiled, recognizing the blade. He smiled when he saw the Aglana on the end of the hilt. “These are the same ones we had when you revealed yourself.”

I nodded, remembering. “I got them stuck in a couple eye sockets.”

Stiles spun the sword, getting to know its balance, and smiled at me. “I guess you were right. It only follows the people who follow Allujah.”

I smiled and spun my own sword, turning so Stiles and I were back to back. “Are you ready?”

“Definitely. I ain’t dying yet.”

“We have to call them.”

“Then let’s do it.”

We both inhaled deeply and as the shadows started towards us, drawing their own swords, and we both screamed one word at the top of our lungs. Sonuachar.

 

Scott’s POV

Isaac and Derek’s eyes flashed suddenly as they gasped.

“What’s happening?” I demanded.

“I can hear her.” Isaac gasped. “She shouted that word.”

“Sonuachar?” Lydia asked.

Isaac nodded, still gasping.

“Same here.” Derek gasped.

“They’re anchoring with you.” Lydia said. “Gain as much contact as you can without messing up theirs. And _don’t_ get between their gaze.”

Isaac nodded and moved closer to press himself along Sam’s back, wrapping arms around her waist. The rest of us shifted our touch to her arms or sides where Isaac wasn’t.

On the other side of the bed Derek shifted so his arm was pressed along Stiles’s and he put a hand on his stomach, right under the arrow hole that caused this all.

Lydia and I locked eyes around Isaac and I saw the pure worry in them. She was just as worried us all of us. Probably more as she actually knows what will happen if we fail.

She broke the gaze and looked at Isaac and Derek. “You need to talk Isaac. Sam’s spent her life anchoring herself to Stiles’s voice. Now she needs to follow yours.”

“What about me?” Derek growled.

“Just let Stiles feel you. Open up and let him in. He anchored himself to Sam’s touch. Now let him feel you and bring him back.”

Derek and Isaac both nodded and Isaac started talking as Derek let his eyes start glowing and his fangs grew as he opened up his mind to Stiles’s.

 _Come back._ I thought, staring at my best friends. _Please. Come back._

 

Stiles’s POV

I moved without letting myself think. I knew the sword knew what to do and I knew my body knew what to do. I had no idea what to do though. So I needed to not think. I heard Sam gasp beside me as we cut through the crowd of shadows around us.

“Sam?” I asked, worried she’d been hurt.

“Isaac.” She gasped. “He’s talking. I can hear him.”

As soon as she said that I could feel something at the edge of my mind. I listened closely before realizing that my anchor wouldn’t be someone’s voice. It’d be someone’s mind. Derek’s mind. I pushed my mind open and the little touch on the edge grew, over taking mine. I could feel Derek inside my head and I gasped.

“Stiles?” Sam said, matching me with worry.

“Derek.” I said, a little breathless. “I can feel him in my head.”

“Lydia remembered.” Sam sighed, sounding thankful. “Thank god. We have to follow them. They’ll lead us out. Life and Love, remember?”

I nodded, even though she probably couldn’t see me. “I remember.”

“Then let’s do this.”

We sped up, slashing our way through the shadows, following our anchors back to life.

 

Danny’s POV

I could feel Sam’s pain and Stiles’s pain and I could feel them both slipping away from us. As if their roots were coming undone.

“Hold on.” I hissed at them. “You have to be strong. You have to.”

“She’s slipping!” Isaac gasped. “I’ve not known her long enough. I don’t have enough.”

Scott stepped closer and put one arm around Isaac and the other around Sam. “I’ve got you.” He whispered. “I’ve got you Sam. I won’t let you fall.”

I closed my eyes, reaching towards my magic. I fell straight through my mind, heading straight for my power. I grabbed onto it and stretched out, reaching for the bond with Sam I’d only just managed to feel out. I threw it towards her and wrapped my magic around the bond with her, letting it flow down it. I hope this is enough. It’s all I can do but we can’t lose her.

 

Stiles’s POV

Sam screamed behind me and my heart skipped a beat.

“Holy shit! They’re getting better!” She shouted.

I sighed out in relief, running my sword through one creature before tearing it out and blocking another. “Would you not scare me like that?!”

“Sorry bro!” She shouted back.

I groaned. “I fucking hate you!” I screamed. “This is your fault!”

“My fault?!” She shouted back. “You’re the one that went and died!”

“And you’re the reason I got shot!”

“That was your fault for not moving!”

I heard another scream but my heart didn’t skip as much. “You alright?” I called when she didn’t say anything. She still didn’t respond and I spun around to see her on the ground, her leg bleeding, as she tried to fight from the floor. I ran over, blocking a hit and pushing the shadow away. “Seriously?!” I shouted. “Your fucking fault!”

“Shut up and help me!” Sam shouted, but her voice was weak.

“Dude.” I said, looking at her in shock. “Are you dying?”

“Their swords are made of death Stiles.” She said, giving me a look. “So yea, I’m dying.”

 

Lydia’s POV

I could feel it. I could feel her dying and I could barely hold back my scream. Sam has taught me how to block the power and voices but I could hear them all in my head now. All saying that she was dying. And I couldn’t save her.

“She’s slipping!” Isaac shouted. “She’s getting weaker! The thread is breaking!”

“She’s bleeding!” Erica exclaimed.

We all looked and sure enough there was a gash on her leg oozing thick black gunk and blood.

“Hold on.” I growled, making a snap decision. “Do not let her go.”

I dove into my magic, heading straight for the center of my power. I grabbed the center and made a loop of my power. I dragged it towards the bond Sam was teaching me to manipulate and threw my power around it. I wasn’t going to lose her without a fight. I was going to do everything within my power to save her. And Sam called me an Angel of Death. I can do a lot.

 

Sam’s POV

I could feel Danny sending me his power and let it flow through me, letting the life of his magic drive some of the death out of me.

“Danny’s here.” I whispered.

Stiles sighed above me, grunting in response. “Where’s Lyds?”

“I’m right here.” Her voice said. She appeared next to me and knelt next to me. “You have us all worried sick slipping away from Isaac like this.”

I gave her a weak smile. “I knew you’d figure it out.”

She smiled. “I wasn’t letting you go without a fight.”

“A little help here!” Stiles shouted.

“One second!” Lydia answered. She grabbed my leg with one hand and put the other over the wound on my leg. Her eyes were glowing black as she drew the black gunk from my leg and it closed as soon as it was all gone.

“Oh that feels amazing.” I sighed, rubbing the closed wound and getting up. I grabbed my sword and looked at Lydia. “One second.” I switched the sword to my left hand and my right hand shot out to the side. I disarmed a Guardian of Death in a moment and handed Lydia its sword. “Lead them.”

Lydia smiled and took the sword. Her clothes changed from her short sundress into the long black dress she’d worn the day of her ceremony and the runes glowed on it. Her eyes were glowing black as she let her power go. All the shadows around us backed away quickly and then I had an armful of Stiles.

“What the hell’s going on?” He whispered to me as he pulled away and looked around.

“Lydia’s an Angel of Death. She can save people who are coming back. She can help them.”

“People like us.”

“Exactly.” I nodded. “They say the Angel of Death is a woman as beautiful as the sun, as gentle as the moon and as cold as the deep abyssal sea. The Guardians bow before her and She rules over the Path to Death. She can save or condemn and wield the sword. She is the Angel. And She is in control.”

Stiles looked at me and then turned to look at Lydia, face filled with awe. She was standing tall, her hair falling down her back and looking absolutely gorgeous. She truly looked like a goddess among humans.

“Don’t go falling in love with her again.” I teased. “Derek wouldn’t be happy.”

“Derek.” Stiles whispered. I could tell he was still confused about what had happened with Derek and feeling him in his head probably wasn’t helping. “He’s worried.”

“They all are.” Lydia whispered. “We all are.”

“Do you know what to do?” I asked.

She nodded and turned away again. “Clear the way.” The shadows in front of her parted and I threw my arms around Stiles as we walked forward, him helping to support me on my weak knee. And we walked together and slow as followed our Angel from the Land of the Dead.

 

Ethan’s POV

Isaac and Derek both gasped, their bodies tensing. Jackson inhaled sharply from where he was standing next to Lydia, anchoring her. She’d scared as all when her eyes went black and she’d started giving off power. But Danny had told us all to calm down. That she knew what she was doing. That we had to keep anchoring them. So we did. I grabbed Danny and tightened my grip on Sam. We haven’t been here long, but I wasn’t letting my Alpha slip away.

“What’s happening?” Aiden asked.

“They’re coming back.” Danny said. He was swaying on his feet and I knew he was using his magic to strengthen her to tie to this world. None of us wanted to lose her.

Lydia was the first to come back. She jerked in Jackson’s grip as her eyes went back to normal and then she collapsed onto him.

“Lydia?” He asked worriedly.

“M’fine.” She mumbled. “They’re right behind me.”

All of us looked back at the pair and watched as the glow faded from Sam’s eyes and she gasped. She fell back into Isaac as Stiles’s eyes shot open, glowing bright, as he gasped for air. Derek dove straight in for a hug as Stiles finished waking up and Sam leaned back completely into Isaac, but she didn’t let go of Stiles’s hand.

“I’m sorry.” Sam whispered, turning her head to look at Isaac. “I didn’t stop and think.”

Isaac shook his head and nosed her ear. “It’s okay. You’re back and that’s what matters.”

Danny relaxed against me and I wrapped my arms around him, holding him to my chest tightly.

“Don’t ever do that to me.” I whispered, doing a pretty good job of keeping my voice from cracking.

Danny nodded and set his head on my shoulder, looking up at me. “I won’t. I’m not leaving you.”

I nodded and just pressed my face into his neck, holding him up as we looked around the room. Jackson and Lydia were sitting on the chair together, holding each other tightly. Scott had stolen Stiles from Derek and Sam from Isaac to hold them both in one giant hug that it was easy to see all three of them needed. Isaac had his hand resting on Sam’s hip, still not willing to let go completely so soon after almost losing her. Derek was doing the same thing to Stiles, keeping his hand on Stiles’s leg to keep contact and sooth his wolf. Erica and Boyd were holding each other, realizing how much it would hurt to lose the other, and needing to reassure themselves that the other was still okay. Allison was floating near Scott, a hand on his back. She knew that Scott didn’t just need contact with his two best friends but with her as well. I saw my brother standing nearby and sighed in my head. He’s the only one without someone to hold.

I noticed Danny looking at him as well and knew we were having the same idea. We need to find my brother a girl. Or a boy. Something. Anybody. He just needs to stop being alone.

 

Derek’s POV

I was clinging to Stiles’s hip, not willing to let go. I was never letting him go again. I almost lost him and I am never risking that again.

Sam and Scott pulled away from him and he grabbed my hand off his hip to hold it in his.

“It’s okay Derek.” He whispered, his voice still hoarse. “I’m okay. I’m still here.”

I nodded, still not able to smile.

“We’re both fine.” Sam said. I looked over to see Isaac clinging to her tightly like I wished I could cling to Stiles. His arms were around her waist and hers were around his neck with their faces in each other’s necks and my heart ached watching them. That’s what I wanted. I wanted to be able to hold Stiles when I needed to and have him understand and need me back. I wanted to be with him and I didn’t know if that was going to happen.

Stiles squeezing my hand again was what brought me back down to him. I gave him a questioning look and he smiled. “Take what you need.” He whispered. “I know you need more than this.” He punctuated ‘this’ by squeezing my hand again.

I hesitated for a moment before Stiles sighed and pulled at my hand weakly.

“Get down here Sourwolf.” He said the old insult with a new fondness in his voice that I hadn’t heard before but I immediately knew I wanted to hear it again.

I didn’t hesitate again but leaned over, careful of his injuries, and put my face in his neck. I inhaled deeply and nuzzled against her neck.

He chuckled and brought up his free hand and put it on my back. “See?” He whispered. “It’s okay.”

I nodded and pulled away, blushing a little at having to need that.

“Don’t be embarrassed.” He whispered.

I nodded and looked at the others, who all looked exhausted and relaxed. “Alright everyone either go home and sleep or stay here and sleep but all of us need to sleep. These three went to death and back and we anchored them. We’re all exhausted. Sleep now and we’ll talk tomorrow.”

Everyone nodded and Erica and Boyd just dropped to the floor, cuddling together and going straight to sleep.

Stiles chuckled. “Puppies.”

I chuckled as well and watched as everyone gathered around them, curling up as a pack and just going to sleep. I looked at Stiles as pretty soon us and Sam were the only ones left awake.

“Don’t even think of leaving.” Stiles said, looking at Sam. “I need you here.”

Sam smiled and looked at Isaac, curled up on the edge of the pack pile. “I don’t think I’m going anywhere.” She walked over and pushed Isaac open and curled up into his chest as he closed back around her as she quickly fell asleep.

“They’re adorable.” Stiles declared quietly.

I smiled. “I’m just glad I don’t have to listen to him pine now.”

“You’ve been a good alpha and listened to your beta’s feelings?” Stiles sounded surprised.

“I’m not that bad at feelings Stiles.”

“No just your own.”

“Yea sounds about right.”

Stiles smiled. “You’re sleeping up here with me.”

“How?”

Stiles shifted forward, wincing, and I instantly grabbed him. “What are you doing?”

“You’re going to sit behind me and be my backrest and pillow.”

I smiled. “Alright, but how about I do the moving?”

“Fine.” Stiles tried to sound annoyed but instead sounded relieved.

I carefully moved him forward and then slipped in behind him. I had my legs on either side of him as I settled him gently against my chest and wrapped my arms around him, being careful of the wound in his chest.

Stiles sighed in relief as the pain of moving stopped and I slid my hand onto his bare arm, drawing out some pain.

“Stop that.” Stiles tried to protest.

“I’m not letting you be in pain.” I told him.

He sighed. “Fine. Now sleep. I died today.”

“And Sam brought you back.”

“What would you have done if she hadn’t dove after me? Or we hadn’t made it out?”

I thought about it for a moment, my mind whirring. I’ve lost pack before, my entire family died in one night, but I came back from that. I found a new family and they helped me heal. They won’t ever replace my old one but they make the pain better. They make it easier to keep going. But if Stiles died I don’t think I’d ever find someone to fill that spot again. I don’t think I’d ever be able to find another mate and I don’t think I’d want to. He’s it for me and that’s the end of that. But I don’t want to say all that. That’d be creepy. And he already thinks I’m creepy. He’s called me it often enough to get that message across. So I settled for a smile and a cryptic enough answer to assure him and not be creepy. “I’d have stole Isaac’s heart and rode off into the sunset with him.”

He laughed, a sound I didn’t know how much I loved until I couldn’t hear it. “Good to know you’re faithful.”

I nuzzled my nose against his shoulder, spreading my scent over the hospital smell, and tightened my grip a little. “Mine.” I whispered.

Stiles stiffened for a moment and I started to panic and my mind spun, trying to figure out to pass it off but then he relaxed again. “Derek I’m your mate but I’m still my own person.”

I nodded. “Of course. I don’t control you. Just…well be safe? Please? For me?”

Stiles chuckled. “As if without you I wouldn’t stay safe.”

I opened my mouth to try again but he interrupted me.

“I know what you meant Derek. And I promise. I won’t go looking for trouble.”

I relaxed again, knowing he meant it, and Stiles settled against me.

“Don’t worry me like that ever again.” I muttered. “I was terrified.”

Stiles chuckled. “Glad to know you care Sourwolf.”

“Always.” I promised. “Always.”


	17. Consequences

Sheriff’s POV (let’s see how it goes)

I smiled at the nurses as I went towards my son’s rooms, getting some knowing smiles from some of them. Well that probably means there is an ungodly number of people in there who can tell I had a burger for dinner last night but I couldn’t care less. My only son might be dying. I don’t have time to worry about being healthy. I pushed open the door and could feel a foot behind it and sighed. The whole pack’s here if they’re covering that much of the floor. I pushed it open gently and then stopped in the doorway. My son had a lot more color than the last time I saw him and he was as white as a sheet. And he was in the arms of one Alpha Derek Hale.

I cleared my throat and Derek shot awake, as I knew he would. He saw me and I saw his eyes widen in fear. I shook my head.

“Just tell me what happened.”

“Stiles almost died.” I heard from the floor. I looked over to Sam looking back at me. Figures she’d be awake too. And I knew she’d be right by Stiles as well if it wasn’t for the Isaac and Scott wrapped around her.

My heart skipped a beat. “Almost died?”

“He did die.” Lydia clarified, also awake now.

“Calm down Sheriff.” Derek warned. “You don’t need to be dying now to. There’s not enough energy to save someone else.”

I nodded, controlling my breathing. “You saved him then?”

“I did.” Sam cut in.

“What happened? The whole story.”

“The extra brain activity and the muscles movements were not Stiles waking up.” Lydia told me. “They were his brain giving a last ditch effort to save him. When Scott called Derek, Sam, and Isaac down from the roof and told them that Stiles was moving, Sam and Derek recognized it for what it was and come running.”

“We were almost too late.” Sam whispered. “He was gone when we got down here his body just hadn’t realized it yet. So I went after him.”

“What do you mean you went after him?” I asked. This is all too weird. I accepted werewolves and magic when I saw it, but bringing someone back from the dead? What the hell?

“I have magic in death and in life. When combined I can dive into death itself and drag someone back. But it takes immense power and an extremely strong and loving anchor. I used Isaac because he is my mate and that is the strongest one person can be. The coven joined me. And Derek anchored Stiles to help me bring him back. The pack joined with Derek.”

“And I helped.” Lydia added.

“And she helped.” Sam conceded.

I looked between the two of them and then at Derek.

“I’m letting them explain this part because I have no idea either.” He admitted, looking back at me.

I sighed and sat down in the nearest chair. “Okay. Go.”

“I dove after him without anchoring myself.” Sam started. “But by then Lydia and the others were there. She told them what I was doing and that I needed an anchor. Scott grabbed me. He’s been an anchor of mine for pretty much my entire life and he said he needed to repay me. He’s probably the only reason I was able to bring Stiles back. Otherwise I would have just in a freefall.”

“What would’ve happened then?” I asked, already having an idea.

“We would’ve been stuck between life and death. Neither dead nor dying nor living. Our bodies would’ve have continued to function but our minds and souls would be gone. We would be dead without dying.”

I nodded, breathing deeply again. “But you saved him.”

“Yes.” Sam answered. “I saved him. But only because Lydia helped.”

I looked at Lydia.

“I could feel them slipping.” She said. The anchors were strong but we got there too late. It’s like trying to hold on to something when you only have the end of the rope. It just starts to slip. So I did something I didn’t know I could do. I used my power. I’m a mage based around death magic. And I’m an Angel of Death. I can bring people back if someone else is already doing so. I don’t know how but I dove after them. I fell into Death without an anchor and found them. They were facing the Guardians of Death. The ones who keeps us dead once we die. But they bow to me and I made them give Stiles and Sam up. I healed the wound on Sam’s leg from one of their swords and I led them out. We all slept here because anchoring and almost dying and actually dying and coming back are all pretty draining things.”

I nodded. “So my son is fine?”

“He was awake last night when they brought him back.” Derek whispered.

I looked at him. “Your part now.”

He nodded. “Stiles is my mate. And I’m his. You know that. We’ve talked. Tonight I was his anchor. And I almost lost him. That means contact is very important right now. I was going to sleep at the side of his bed but he insisted I sleep here. You know very well I’m not going to touch him until he is ready. We talked about it all and agreed to take it slow. But he’s exhausted and needs sleep. I took a lot of pain and I’m sure I’ll have to take more when he wakes up but I’m not leaving him Sheriff. I’m sorry but I’m not moving.”

I smiled. It was easy to see how much this boy cared about my son and I wasn’t going to keep him away. I know that Derek hasn’t left this hospital since Stiles was in except for once at the beginning and only when Scott and Isaac made him leave. And I know that the only one here more often is Sam because she hasn’t left period. But she’s known my boy since he was little and he’s hers. He always has been. I guess she must be learning how to share though judging by the way Derek is holding Stiles. As if I’m going to take him away.

I sighed. “Derek stop holding him like I’m going to take him away. He loves you and you love him. If Sam trusts you and likes you enough to share what’s always been hers then I don’t see why I can’t.”

Derek smiled and Sam was laughing.

“Just know Derek that if you hurt him. At all. Sam will happily pin you down while I shoot you full of bullets. And not the wolfsbane ones. I wouldn’t want you dead. I’d want you to suffer.”

“I would gladly help!” Sam declared.

Derek smiled. “Yes sir.”

“Call me John boy.”

“Thank you John.”

I rolled my eyes. “I need coffee.”

 

Stiles’s POV

I woke up with my head feeling fuzzy and pounding as people all around me shouted over one another. I could feel a hard body beneath me and turned into it, hoping to get away from the noise. I felt arms tighten around me and I nuzzled my head against the warmth behind me.

“Are you awake?”

I jumped a bit but settled when I recognized the low rumble as Derek’s voice and remembered inviting him into bed before I feel asleep. That sounded strange. Whatever. I nuzzled against his chest and he chuckled. I gave a small whine and he sighed.

“One second.” He whispered. He growled, low and dangerous sounding and I knew his eyes were flashing red. Fuck that was hot. Shit I’m on a werewolf in a room of them. Oh fuck it I’m an injured boy with a werewolf mate. I’m allowed to find his wolf hot as fuck.

The room went silent and then I heard Scott groan. “Seriously Stiles? Seriously?”

“I think it’s adorable.” Sam said. “Derek not Stiles.”

I shrugged and pulled out enough to see my best friends. “Sam you know Isaac’s wolf turns you on.”

She shrugged, grinning.

“Are you alright son?” I heard my dad and turned my head farther to see him.

I gave him a smile. “Hi dad. I’m alright. It’s okay. I’m alright.”

“I know what happened Stiles.” He said.

I winced a little. “Sorry?”

“Don’t apologize for almost dying Stiles.” He sighed. “I just wish your friends had been a little better at delivering that news. I almost had a heart attack.”

I shot a glare towards Sam and she shrugged.

“I was half asleep and drained from bringing your ass back from the dead.”

“I was as well.” Lydia added.

“I was just still mostly asleep.” Derek shrugged.

I laughed a little. “I knew there was some sort of reason I love you.” I could practically feel the happiness pouring off Derek at my words and smiled. “You’re an idiot.”

“Your idiot.” Derek whispered, poking my head with his nose.

I smiled. “I like the sound of that.”

“Enough of that.” Sam declared. “I have dealt with enough of that from Scott and Allison and Lydia and Jackson and Danny and Ethan so enough.”

There were sounds of protest but I could tell when Sam sent them a pointed glare as they all shut up real quick.

“What now?” I asked, pulling completely away from Derek and leaning back against him, looking at the pack around the room.

“You need to heal.” Sam said. “So that’s what you’re going to do.”

“And the consequences?” Lydia asked. Sam looked at her and Danny and me, biting her lip. All four of us were thinking the same thing. That we’d need each other to survive these consequences.

“One of us is with him at all times.” Sam finally answered. “We aren’t alone. None of us. Okay?”

The three of us nodded.

“Wait what are these consequences?” Dad asked, looking between her and me.

“To send the demons from this world we had to cast an extremely powerful spell with an extremely dangerous amulet that burned up during the casting.” Sam said. She looked at me, silently asking if she was supposed to tell him what they were.

I sighed. “Dad can you let it drop for a bit? As long as we stay near each other and our partners and the others we’ll be fine. It’s once I’m out of here and we’re all alone that we’ll have to deal with it.”

“Deal with what?” Dad demanded.

I bit my lip, ducking my head.

“Stiles I can-” Lydia started.

“No.” I cut her off. I looked back up at my dad, resolved to just say it and be done. “We gave ourselves to darkness. We will all be haunted for the rest of our lives by the demons both in the day and in our dreams. We are the only ones who could rip the worlds open now and we will be targets for everything. And everyone. Hunters will want us dead for the power we hold. Our enemies will want us dead because if all four of us fall to violent deaths then the worlds will open again. And no one will be able to stop it. We basically put up a giant, neon sign saying ‘Come and get us you nasty monsters’ and we can’t turn it off. Sorry.”

 

3rd Person POV

“Well you didn’t have to put it so harshly earlier.” Sam said.

“He’s my father.” Stiles hissed back. “I’m not lying to him anymore. He gets the truth. The whole truth.”

Sam sighed but nodded. She was standing in the doorway to Stiles’s room, empty but for them and a sleeping Derek.

“Still. He panicked pretty hard.”

Stiles waved his hand, brushing it off. “He’s Dad. He knows how to handle panic.”

“We need to sit down and talk about this Stiles. What those things said.”

“I can’t.” Stiles insisted quietly, looking at Derek in the chair next to his bed.

“I won’t make you talk right now.” Sam said. “But we have to talk. You know we do.”

Stiles sighed. “I know. But-I-”

“I know.” Sam said, cutting Stiles off. “Stiles I know that this is going to be hard. We’ll take it slow, okay?”

Stiles nodded. “Everything’s about to change, isn’t it?”

“We died Stiles.” Sam said. “That’s going to change some stuff.”

Stiles chuckled dryly. “Yea I guess so.”

Sam smiled a bit. “We’ll help each other. They can’t get to us if we’re together.”

Stiles nodded. “We’ll have to tell them. Eventually.”

“Not until we have a plan. You and Derek just got together and I don’t want to make Isaac  worry.”

“You care about him.”

“Of course I do. He’s mine.”

“I’m glad.”

“And I’m glad you have Derek.”

Stiles smiled. “So am I.”

“We’re going to need them soon.”

“I know.”

“Get some sleep Stiles. We’ve got a long day tomorrow.”

Stiles nodded and settled back into his bed.

Sam smiled at him and turned around. “Goodnight Muintir.”

“Goodnight.” Stiles whispered back.

Sam smiled and left Stiles’s room, shutting the door softly behind her. She leaned against it and slide down to sit on the floor.

“Is this what it’s come to?” She muttered to herself. “All this time and _this_ is my punishment?”


	18. Valar

“Welcome home.” Sam said, coming down the steps in a tank top and sweatpants.

Stiles smiled at her from the car as Derek walked around to help him up. He still couldn’t stand up out of the Camaro as the torn up muscles in his abdomen weren’t fully healed and to get up he’d most likely rip out his stitches.

“Nice to see such a pretty face when I get out.”

“Glad you support my decision to send Derek to pick you up.” Sam smirked.

Stiles laughed and looked at the wolf as he helped him from the car. “Oh come on Sourwolf. That was funny.”

“He’s just glowering.” Sam smirked. She walked up and kissed Derek’s cheek before hugging Stiles. “Glad to see you walking on your own.”

Stiles grinned as they pulled apart and walked towards the house, leaving Derek to get the bags from the trunk.

“Your dad’ll be home later, he got called out.” Sam told him.

“He better not even think of picking up diner food on his way home. He knows I can smell it on him. And I’ve got supersniffer with me.” Stiles said pointing a thumb over his shoulder at Derek, who glared at his back.

Sam laughed and helped Stiles up the stairs and into the house. Then she helped him up to his room, closed his door, and flashed her eyes. “We need to talk now.” She said.

“What about Derek?”

“I told him you and I were going to have a potentially long, private conversation when you got home. And this is it. We need to talk about what those shadows said.”

“Valar morghulis.” Stiles whispered. “That’s from Game of Thrones isn’t it?”

“And you think that dude didn’t have input from the magical world?”

“What?” Stiles asked surprised. “Is he supernatural?”

“No. But he’s been involved before. Like you were when you still thought yourself human. He helped a couple times and in return we taught him a couple of our languages.”

“George Martin knows about the supernatural world?”

“Most fiction authors do. That way they make it close enough we can use it as a cover story but also incorrect enough that it doesn’t get innocents hurt. The Druids have been running it for years.”

“I need a moment.” Stiles said, sitting on the bed and wincing a little in pain.

“We don’t _have_ a moment.” Sam hissed, sitting in his desk chair and turning to face him. “Stiles do you know what valar morghulis means?”

“All men must die.”

“Exactly.” Sam said. “All men must die. Do you know what them saying that means?”

“No idea.”

“It means they claimed us Stiles.” Sam explained. “The Guardians of Death itself have claimed us.”

Now Stiles was starting to look a little scared. “And what does that mean for us?”

“It means that I’m going to have to dive again.” Sam said. “Lydia will have to be my anchor. And I will have to go back into Death and find a way to solve this. Make them release their claim.”

“And if you don’t?”

“We die.”

Stiles nodded. “Delightful.”

Sam smiled tensely. “Isn’t it?”

“What will you have to do?”

“I don’t know.” Sam admitted. “I have an idea but I hope it’s not the only way. I’m going to go talk to Deaton when I’m done here. I need to know what to expect.”

“Text me afterwards?” Stiles asked. “Please? I need to know what’s happening with you.”

Sam smiled and nodded. “I’ll keep you informed. I promise.”

Stiles smiled and held his arms out.

Sam laughed but stood up and walked over to hug him, gently so she didn’t hurt him.

“I’m here for you.” He whispered. “I’m always here.”

Sam nodded, nuzzling against his shoulder. “I know Stiles. I know.” She pulled back and smiled at him before her eyes flashed and he knew the soundproofing was gone. “I gotta get going but Derek’ll take care of you.”

Stiles nodded, smiling. “I’ll try not to get hurt while you’re gone.”

“Don’t you dare.” Sam warned, her voice serious but her eyes were still smiling.

Stiles just grinned at her and watched as she opened his window and sat on the sill.

“You call if you need me.” She said.

Stiles nodded. “And you call as well.”

She smiled. “I promise. I’ll see you later Muintir.”

“Good luck.”

Sam smiled. “I don’t need luck.” And then she dropped from the window, leaving Stiles behind, laughing.

 

Sam’s POV

“So basically you’re telling me that for me to make a deal with these things me, Lydia, and Allison all have to _die_.” I said, looking at Deaton in shock.

“You won’t die forever.” He said. “The ice baths will slow your hearts to near death and then your anchors will pull you back out.”

“And those anchors have to be someone we trust with our lives because if they pull us out to late, we die?”

Deaton sighed and nodded. “Basically, yes.”

I sighed loudly and sat down in a chair nearby. “Okay. So basically there’s no way I can fail this because if I do not only will I die but so will Lydia, Erica, and Allison which would probably shatter Scott, Boyd, Jackson, Isaac, and Stiles and if Stiles gets hurt Derek’ll get hurt and so now basically the entire pack is either dead or broken because I screwed up. Great. No pressure at all.”

“You cannot fail because they cannot be freed.” Deaton said all serious-like. “If they are freed-”

I cut him off. “The world will end. I know. I was trained in death magic, remember? I know what happens if the Guardians are freed.”

“Valar dohaeris.” Deaton said.

I stiffened and looked at him. “No.” I almost growled. “Not if I have my way. No one will be serving them.”

“Sam.” Deaton said.

“No.” I insisted, standing up again. “I have lost everyone I have ever loved. I am _not_ losing them too.”

Deaton didn’t answer, just nodded once. “I understand.”

“I don’t care if you understand. I only need you to help me.” I said. “Can you do the ceremony and watch over us while we are under?”

“Yes.” He said. “You can do it here as well, no one will disturb us here and you won’t hurt this floor if one of the wolves loses it.”

I nodded. “Thank you.”

Deaton sighed, looking at me and I knew what he was going to say next. “You don’t have to do this.”

“Yes I do. I don’t care about my life Deaton. But I do care about Stiles’s. And yes I could die and save him, but that isn’t love. Love isn’t being able to die for someone, it’s letting yourself live for them when all you want is the peace of death.”

“Your sadness won’t bring them back.”

“And yours won’t bring those that you miss back.” I countered. “I know the risks. I know how tricky they are. Lydia and Allison are both extremely intelligent and Erica is a warrior woman. I trust them to keep me safe.”

“You shouldn’t trust anyone.”

“Only because you don’t have anyone doesn’t mean I have to be alone as well.”

He didn’t say anything for a long moment and we just stared at each other, each knowing just how much the other knows about us.

“You will need something to anchor you.” He finally said. “Each of you must hold something near and dear, something to connect you to the people who will be your anchors.”

I nodded. “I’ll tell them.”

He sighed again. “This is dangerous.”

“I know.”

“And you’re still going to do it?”

“You’ve allowed this pack to do some very dangerous things in the past, why are you so concerned about me?”

“You’re a High Druid. Your death would give them great power.”

“Then I guess I’ll have to try not dying for once.”

Deaton looked like we wanted to say something but I shook my head.

“You’re not going to convince me not to do this. Get it set up. We’ll do it tomorrow morning. At dawn.”


	19. Going Under

3rd Person POV

“We’re going to do what?” Lydia asked, looking at the four large metal tubs that now occupied the examination room. The whole pack was gathered in the room.

“We’re going to put on sweatpants, ratty black t-shirts, and die.” Sam said calmly holding out Lydia’s pile. Erica was already changed, Allison was currently changing in the storage room, and Sam had come dressed for it.

“Why?” She asked.

“Because when Stiles and I were dead the Guardians of Death claimed them. We need to go talk and negotiate our way out of that.”

“And if you don’t?” Derek asked, looking worried and visibly tightening his arm around Stiles’s waist as Stiles sat on his lap, still weak from the dying thing and having a hole in his body.

“Then Stiles and I die.” Sam answered.

“Why you four?” Scott asked. “Why can’t any of the rest of us go? To keep you safe.”

“Only females may enter Death with an Angel and come back unscathed.” Lydia whispered.

Sam smiled. “You’ve been reading.”

“You’ve been dying.” She answered.

Sam nodded and held the clothes out again. “Please? I need you to do this with me.”

Lydia grabbed the clothes. “No one is taking pictures of me in these rags.”

Sam grinned. “Promise.”

Lydia turned in a huff and walked into the storage room as Allison walked out.

“What do we do?” She asked. The door to the storage room wasn’t all that thick, she’d heard the whole conversation.

“Basically, we’re going to get in these tubs of ice water and mistletoe.” Sam explained. “The ice and mistletoe combination will send our bodies into a state so close to death, we can slip through into it. Then we will sink into Death. We will be held under water by anchors and when it’s time for us to come back, they will pull us physically out of the water and mentally out of Death.”

“Like what Derek and I did for you and Stiles?” Isaac asked, standing close to her.

Sam nodded. “Exactly like that.” She looked around and locked eyes with Deaton, who nodded, before continuing. “For this to work, the people holding us down have to be people we trust with our lives. They will have to be connected to us enough that they can pull us literally back from the grave. To help us each of us will hold any object in our hands when we go under.” Sam looked at Isaac now and smiled. “Did you bring it?”

Isaac nodded.

“Good.” Sam looked at Jackson, Boyd, and Scott. “Did you bring what I asked?”

“Yea but why’d I need to?” Jackson asked.

“The best connections are the ones to mates or Sonuachars. Isaac will be holding me under. Scott will hold Allison, Boyd will hold Erica, and Jackson, you will be holding Lydia.”

“And we don’t get says in this?” Lydia asked, walking back out of the storage room and handed her clothes and purse to Jackson, who dutifully handed them to Danny, who set them on a counter.

“It will work best this way.” Deaton said.

“Fine.” Lydia snapped. “What am I supposed to hold?”

Sam smiled at Jackson. “You can show her. Scott give your thing to Allison. Boyd?”

“Already got it.” Erica answered, holding up a piece of wood intricately carved into a duck.

“And me?” Isaac asked.

Sam turned towards him with a smile and then took a few steps to hug him before stepping back and holding out a hand.

Isaac grinned and placed his object in her hand. “The first thing my mother ever bought me.” He said as he did so.

Sam smiled and closed her hand around the baby blue pacifier Isaac had handed her. She knew there was more of a story, Isaac had told it to her when she asked him to bring something near and dear to his heart, but she also knew he wouldn’t want the others to hear it. She looked over and saw everyone else looking at them.

“Get on with it!” She exclaimed. “We don’t have all day!”

Scott went first, turning towards Allison with a nervous smile before handing her an old FBI badge. “It was my dad’s first badge and while he’s an asshole this is from before he left us. It’s the one thing my mom and I kept of his.”

Allison smiled as she took it. “Thank you.”

“Here.” Jackson said, unceremoniously handing Lydia a key.

Lydia smiled and kissed his cheek, not needing him to explain it. She knew what it was and that’s what mattered.

“Now what?” Allison asked.

“We get in the tubs, we go under, they hold us under.” Sam said, tense. “And then we make a deal with Death.”

 

Allison’s POV

As the four of us approached the tubs, I was terrified. I hid it well but inside I was completely and utterly terrified. It’s not that I didn’t trust Sam to do this right or Scott to bring me back, I didn’t trust myself to be strong enough. Throughout my life I’ve been weak. Before I knew about this part of the world I was sweet and innocent and I believed that nothing could hurt me. Now I know things can hurt me. They have. And I’ve hurt people. My mother killed herself and I let my grandfather manipulate me into almost killing some of the best friends I’ve ever had. I almost killed _Boyd_ and yet he forgave me. But as I felt Scott’s hands settle on my hips as we stood at the end of the tub, I knew I could do this. I knew that Scott would lend me strength and that I could do this. Because I knew he believed I could. And I’ve learned that believing is a powerful thing when there’s magic in the midst.

 

Lydia’s POV

I was shaking as Deaton gave us the rundown about what was going to happen one more time. I tuned him out, already knowing what was saying by heart. This was going to be extremely dangerous and Sam and I were the centers of this. If I’m not strong enough for this, the others will die. I am the Angel of Death and I have to lead these girls into death and back out again without losing them amongst the darkness. I must be able to shed enough light on all three of them that they do not stay behind when I walk back out. Because that much I know for sure. I will be able to come back, as long as I am anchored I can come back. They can’t. They’re relying on me to bring them back and I don’t know if I’m strong enough to do that. But then, as Jackson took my hair to help me into the tub, I knew I’d be able to do it. My boyfriend came back from the dead and was crazy. No one could get through to him, but I could. My love for him and his for me was enough to break through the mind of the kanima and bring him back. And now, my love for these girls is going to give me the strength to carry them with me to Death and back. I can do this.

 

Erica’s POV

As we sat down in the tub, shivers ran through my body from the ice. I was gripping the side of the tup in my right hand, visibly denting it, but I held Boyd’s duck with care. I knew what it meant to him and there was no way I was going to break it. I wasn’t going to do that to him. I concentrated on his heartbeat behind me and tried to keep myself there as memories began pressing in. Memories of being locked in a bank vault for a month before the pack found us. Memories of the cold, concrete floor beneath me and having only Boyd as my warmth as both of our body temperatures slowly dropped and we began getting weaker. Memories of a time when I thought for sure I was going to die. And yes, I am going to die now but I am coming back. There is no way I’m staying dead. If Peter The Asshole can come back from the dead, so can I. Willpower is a powerful thing and I have plenty. I may be dying, but I am definitely coming back.

 

Sam’s POV

I took a deep, slow breath in and out as Isaac set his hands on my shoulders, ready to hold me under. I could already hear our heartbeats kicking up as they try to hold our body heat at the right temperature but soon enough they will slow and we will fall pray to Death. And then hopefully, we’ll come back. It’s all up to me and Lydia on that part. She may be the Angel that will lead us there and back, but I’m the High Druid that will have to hold the four of us together as we enter into a world of darkness and endings. I know Lydia is strong enough to do her part. I know she is. But I don’t know if I can go mine. I couldn’t even save Stiles when he needed me and now I will have to protect the three of them. But as I listened to Isaac’s heartbeat behind me, I thought maybe I can. Maybe I can pull this off. If only so I can hear that heartbeat a little more. I’ve listened to Stiles’s and Scott’s my entire life. They were always there, beating inside my head. My anchors to keep me sane and keep me human. But now a new beat has joined and only made it more beautiful. I want to hear that beat some more so I have to come back. I can’t die now. I’ve got too much still to live for.

“Ready?” Deaton asked.

We all looked at each other and I saw the fear and determination I had reflected in their eyes as well. Then we looked at Deaton and nodded.

“Let’s do this.” Erica said. “I wanna be back for dinner.”

We all laughed a little at that, thank god for Erica lightening the mood, as Deaton looked at me and nodded.

“We descend to the Darkness.” I said, fighting to keep my voice neutral and loud while also not wavering from fear. “We fall out of the Light. We give ourselves to the Guardians of Death in hopes of reaching an agreement.”

I took one last breath and then slipped beneath the water. The cold surrounded me and my heartbeat sped and my body and mind screamed at me to fight but I held still. I held completely still clutching Isaac’s pacifier in my hand. That’s what I’m doing this for. For that little pacifier and its owner. For the heartbeat I hear even now, beating alongside the anchors I’ve had since I was a tiny child myself.

I could hear my heartbeat slow and I slowly let the breath I’d been holding out as the darkness at the edges of my mind engulfed me, claimed me, and carried me away.


	20. Shadowlands

Lydia’s POV

I sat up from the water, gasping for breath.

“Holy shit.” I heard Erica say next to me.

“Yup.” I heard Sam beyond her. “You up Ally? Lyds?”

“Here.” Allison said on my other side.

“Whoa.” I managed to say. It felt like pure power was running through me. It felt like being drunk, high, and filled with adrenaline all at once.

“You’ll get used to it.” Sam said. I heard water splashing and looked to the side to see her stepping out of her tub. “It’s the effects of magic. You’ll be alright in a moment.”

“This is where we were last time.” I said, looking around the huge, bright room I hadn’t gotten the chance to see much of last time.

“This is the path to Death.” Sam explained, walking forward as the three of us got out of our tubs and joined her.

“What do we do now?” Erica asked.

“Lydia.” Sam said, turning to look at me. “Call them.”

I nodded and walked forward past her. I stood in front of the three of them a ways and took a deep breath before letting out one of my loudest screams yet. It echoed around us and shadows appeared around us as the other three hurried to stand beside me.

“Who summons us?” A deep voice asked.

“I am Lydia Martin.” I answered, not letting fear make my voice waver. “I am an Angel of Death. Me and my companions wish to be taken to Elders.”

“Very well.” The voice answered. “Wait here.”

“Elders?” Allison whispered. “I thought we were dealing with these guys.”

“The Guardians answer to the Angels. The Elders answer to no one.” Sam answered, just as quietly. “They hold the claim over Stiles and I. They will be the ones we deal with.”

“So they’re the dangerous ones?” Allison asked.

Sam nodded, biting her lip and walking forward, following the shadows. “Yup.”

“So we have to try and negotiate with dangerous things now?” Erica asked as we all fell into step behind Sam.

“There is no try.” Sam sighed. “There is only do or die.”

“Did you just quote Star Wars at us?” Allison asked, laughing a bit.

Sam laughed. “No that’s ‘do or do not there is no try’. Close though.”

“It’s Tennyson.” I said. “Kind of.”

“There’s not to make reply, there’s not to reason why. There’s but to do and die. Into the Valley of Death rode the six hundred.” Sam recited.

“Except there’s only four of us.” I said.

She nodded. “And yet into the valley of Death we go.”

“You’re not being very cheerful.” Erica declared.

“Cheer has no place in Death.” A raspy voice said. “Death is the end.”

“But my beginning.” I answered without thinking which is very weird for me but I knew I was right. “It’s where my power comes from.”

“An Angel of Death.” The voice said. “Step inside girls. We will hear your case.”

‘Inside?’ Erica mouthed to me.

Right as I shrugged and opened my mouth to ask Sam, a door appeared in front of us. In the middle of a room, there was now a door. It wasn’t anything special, just a normal looking wood door, but the power that was pouring off of it scared even me. It felt so much like Death for a moment I thought that if we so much as touch that door, we will die.

“We’re going through that?” Allison asked.

“Yup.” Sam answered. “If we wanna live, we’re going in.”

“Let’s go then.” Erica said. “Cause I ain’t dying here.”

 

Sam’s POV

As we walked through the door, everything went cold. There was absolute darkness in front of us and I could feel three hands grab my shirt as we walked in.

“Luna.” I whispered.

“Stellae.” Came a female voice’s answer. As soon as she said it the darkness lifted and we were stood in front of the five Elders of Death. They were seated in a semi-circle shape in front of us on cushions on the floor of the forest clearing we now stood in. In the center sat Diana. She was a beautiful young woman with dark black hair that was shimmering in the light of the fire that was in front of them all, a pale face untouched by any blemish or scar, and eyes the color of the moon. She was dressed in a simple silver gown that was laid out around her sitting figure as her legs tucked under her to her left. And atop her head was a silver circlet. I could see no designs but I knew they were there. She was looking at us with kindness and curiosity. To Diana’s left was Yarikh.

Yarikh was a fierce looking warrior with tanned skin and a blank face, dressed in armour with a silver spear stabbed point up in the ground next to his sitting figure. He had no hair on his head but instead there were intricate tattoos. I knew they were tattoos of power and protection beyond anything I would ever be able to draw. To his left was Mawu.

Mawu was an elderly woman with dark skin and a scarred face. Her eyes were dark but kindness shined within them, along with wisdom of a long lifetime. She was dressed in gorgeous robes of red that folded around her and on the robes next to her legs was a small globe that was glowing slightly. There was clay dust on her hands and she watched us with careful consideration.

To Diana’s right was Arma. He was a big man with tanned skin and long silver hair bound back by a tie of leather. His face was strong and closed, but his eyes held kindness within them. His chest was bare and there were a few scars, including one large one that ran the entirety of his chest from his right shoulder to his left hip. On the lower half of his body he wore animal skin pants, although I don’t know what kind of animal, and his feet were bare where they were tucked under his knees as he watched us, sitting cross-legged, a calculating look on his face. To his right sat Bendis.

Bendis was the fifth of the Elders. She was a young woman, looking barely older than me, with long dark hair braided back from her face and brown, sparkling eyes. She was dressed in a Greek style short, knee-length chiton with a tight, long-sleeved, undershirt below it. Wrapped around her was an animal skin and a hooded mantle was draped over her shoulders and held in the front by a brooch that was shaped like a crescent moon. She wore boots that reached halfway up her calves and her legs were tucked to the side much like Diana’s were. Except Bendis was also accompanied by a silver doe that was curled up on her other side, supporting some of her weight and allowing her to balance. She was watching us with almost boredom but curiosity as well.

I led the other three up to the semi-circle and bowed towards them. “We honor you all.” I straightened up and bowed towards Bendis. “We honor the Moon of the North in the Lady Bendis.” I straightened again and bowed towards Mawu. “We honor the Moon of the West in Lady Mawu.” I straightened again and faced towards Yarikh. “We honor the Moon of the South Lord Yarikh. I straightened yet again and faced Arma, bowing again. “We honor the Moon of the East in Lord Arma.” I straightened and faced Diana. “We honor Diana, Lady of Death and Mother of the Moon.” I straightened for the last time and smiled at them. “I must apologize for my companions. They are not taught of the world of Death.”

“And yet you have an Angel.” Arma said. “How can that be?”

I looked at Lydia and nodded, telling her to answer him. Hopefully she was paying attention to their names.

“I am new to this Lord Arma.” She said, holding her voice strong yet respectful, thank god she knew his name. “I have only just begun my training as an Angel.”

Arma nodded. “Then you have much ahead of you, why are you here?”

“They wish to strike a deal.” Mawu answered for us.

“Why would we give them a deal?” Yarikh asked. “We have not agreed to a deal with a mortal in almost a century.”

“We should at least hear them out.” Arma insisted.

“I think we should kill them so I can get back to work.” Bendis said.

“All of you will be silent.” Diana interrupted. She looked at me. “You are a High Druid, are you not?”

I nodded respectfully. “I am.”

“Then you will speak for your group.” She decided. “May we first know your names?”

I nodded again. “My name is Sam. My given name is Samantha Ulric of the Bledig clan. I follow the path of Allujah. I have chosen the mate of bitten wolf of two years by the name of Isaac Lahey.” I gestured to Erica, who looked annoyed that Bendis wanted to kill us, but that’s Erica for ya. “This is Erica Reyes, a bitten wolf of two years. She is mated to another bitten wolf of two years named Vernon Boyd.” I then gestured to Allison, who looked strong and defiant as always. “This is Allison Argent a human and former wolf hunter. Her and her father left the family business and joined the pack we all belong to. She is the mate of a bitten wolf of two years named Scott McCall.” I gestured to Lydia. “And this is Lydia Martin, formerly thought to be a Banshee before I recognize the magic inside of her and trained her as a witch and Angel of Death. She follows the path of Jalya. She has recently mastered her magic and will begin her Angel training soon. She is the mate to a bitten wolf of two years as well by the name of Jackson Whittemore.”

“You have many kinds among you.” Yarikh said. “How do you get along?”

“We love each other.” I answered, moving my gaze to him. “When you are a pack, you are family. We are pack. We are a family. We are argue on occasion and we make each other mad but we would fight for anyone among us on any given day.”

“You even risked death yourself.” Mawu said, looking at me. “You have the Mark of a Guardian on you.”

I nodded. “That is what we came to discuss. Two weeks ago my coven, a pack made of myself, Lydia, an earthly mage named Danny, who follows the path of Kilata, and my anchor a boy named Bolesław, whom we all call Stiles and who followed me down the path of Allujah., preformed a spell to close the crack that was forming between the mortal world and the Abyss of Demons. After the spell a demon who had already taken a body and who we could not be cast back into the Abyss with the spell shot Stiles. He was killed by Stiles’s mate, a born wolf named Derek. Stiles was in a coma for a long time and then he almost died. I chose to take the risk of Death and follow my anchor down. I found him in the Doorways and on the way out, the Guardians found us. It was only with the help of Lydia that we made it out. But not before a Guardian claimed both Stiles and myself. And that is what I wish to make a deal with you about.”

“You want us to remove the Mark of the Guardians?” Bledis sneered. “And allow you to keep your lives?”

“Yes.” I answered, still looking at Diana. “I am here to ask you to remove the Mark.”

“You ask us to do a hard thing.” Arma said. “Why should we?”

“Because Death has claimed everyone I have ever loved except for my anchors and my pack. It claimed my parents, my friends, my teachers. And I ask now that you spare Stiles.”

“You ask for the boy but not for yourself?” Diana asked.

“No!” Erica exclaimed. “Sam we need both of you!”

“Yes.” I answered Diana, ignoring Erica. “What would be your price?”

There was silence for a moment as the five of them talked silently through their special way of communicating telepathically and the girls took that time to yell at me.

“What are you doing?” Allison demanded. “Losing you would _kill_ Isaac.”

“And Stiles would blame himself for the rest of his life!” Lydia added.

“As I said, everyone I love dies. If it is my time, I will go.” I closed my eyes so I didn’t have to look at their tears. I need this. I need this release.

“We have made a decision.” Diana said.

I opened my eyes and looked up at her as the other girls fell silent.

“We ask for a memory.” Diana said. “But not any memory. We ask for a memory that makes you get out of bed in the morning and continue living. We ask for a memory that means a great deal to you.”

“I assume you have one you would like.” I assumed.

“We do.” Yarikh said.

“We want the memory of your mother’s killer.” Diana said.

I could feel my eyes widen in shock as I felt the other girls’ shock as well. No one knew about that memory. I never even told Stiles about that memory. As far as he knows I can’t remember the torture, just a blur of action. The words that wolf had spoken to me were the reason I got out of bed for the next four years. No matter who I was with or what I was feeling, those were what I fell asleep thinking about and woke up thinking about. He told me he forgave me because he knew he’d done wrong. And those words have haunted me since.

“You want those words?” I asked, hearing my own voice break.

“Yes.” Diana answered. “In exchange for your anchor’s life, we want the memory of those words.”

“What words?” Lydia asked me. “Sam? What words?”

I shook my head and closed my eyes for a moment, thinking. I have used those words for five years to keep myself moving. To keep myself living. Can I really give them up? And then I heard Stiles’s voice in my head. ‘Love is a stupid thing done to save a stupid person.’ I heard those words, said with a smile and a laugh so long ago, and I made my decision. I opened my eyes and looked up at Diana.

“Deal.” I said, cutting across the girls and the Elders that had been speaking at the time.

Diana smiled. “You are willing to give up these words and the memory of these words to save this Stiles boy knowing that you will not be saved, you will still die?”

I nodded. “I am willing.”

“Then step forward child.”

I walked forward and knelt on the steps in front of her.

“Stop.” Erica said, loudly. I turned my head and saw her stepping forward. No. No she can’t do what I think she’s doing. She can’t.

“You do not speak for your claim.” Bendis snapped. “Shut up wolf.”

Erica glared at her. “I may not speak for our claim but I speak for the lives of my packmates.” Bendis looked offended but Erica ignored her to look at Diana. “If you would allow it I know the memory that gets me up in the morning and I would willingly give it to you so that Sam lives.”

“No.” I told her. “I can’t let you do that.”

“You don’t have to let me do anything.” Erica said, looking at me with a smile. “I am a free woman, remember? This is my choice, just like it was yours.”

“It is her choice.” Diana said, looking at me.

I looked up at her and I saw the kindness in her eyes as well as the sadness. I knew the rules of this place. Anyone can offer a deal, no one can stop them from doing so. Not even an Alpha can stop a beta wolf from offering something.

“I’m sorry Sam.” Diana told me. “If Erica wishes to offer it, we are required to consider the offer.”

I sighed and nodded, closing my eyes and bowing my head while the Elders silently communicated above me. The room fell silent again and I could hear Allison and Lydia hissing at Erica for doing this. I couldn’t hear what they were saying but I recognized the tone. It was the same one they’d been using on me to try and shame me out of the deal. And just like me, I knew Erica wasn’t going to back out. She and I are too much alike. We don’t back down.

“We have made a decision.” Diana said.

I opened my eyes and looked up, hearing the girls go silent behind me.

Diana stood up and walked down the stairs, holding out a hand to me. I took it without hesitation and she smiled at me. “You are an amazingly lucky girl.” She whispered to me. “Stop thinking about your past and allow yourself a future.” Diana raised a hand and dragged her thumb across my forehead and I closed my eyes as I did so. When I opened them again she was smiling at me but I didn’t feel any different. She looked over at Erica and smiled at her. I could feel confusion from them but it was fighting my own confusion for my attention.

“What’s going on?” I asked, still able to remember.

“We decided.” Diana said, smiling. “And you are free from the Mark.”

“But I still remember.” Erica said.

“As do I.” I added, beginning to understand.

Diana just smiled and turned to climb the stairs again.

“We have made deals of Death for many years.” Mawu spoke up and I looked at her. “And in the last two hundred years never have we had anyone willing to give up the memory that makes them get out of bed in the morning for the life of someone else. You and your pack and your love for each other is simply the rarest of emotions. We do not want to take that from anyone. We have removed the Mark of the Guardians but we will not take your memories. This is a second chance little snowflake. Do not attempt this again.”

“You’re letting us go?” Erica asked.

I was speechless. I have never heard of the Elders of Death ever doing anything like this. They always got what they wanted, or the deal wasn’t struck.

“Why?” I asked. “What’s the catch?”

“No catch.” Arma said, smiling at me. “This is a gift from us to the teacher of the Angel. Do not waste it though. We will not give it to you again.”

I was still in shock as I felt my body getting lighter. They were sending us back. We all began to fade but at the last second I managed to look up at Diana. “Thank you.” I said.

She smiled and waved as everything faded back into darkness.


	21. Safe

Isaac’s POV

I was sitting with my back against the tub reaching up to hold Sam’s limp hand in mine. I knew the other boys were doing the same but I felt so vulnerable. She was dead. Literally. Her heart stopped beating a few minutes after she went limp in the water. Deaton told us we could let go and all of us did. I was the first to take this spot and the others followed suit. We all sat in silence as we waited for our mates to resurface. My heart was pounding as I fought to keep it and my wolf calm. Ever since she’d gotten into the tub my wolf’s been fighting to get free. And when I held her under, essentially killing her myself, I felt like it was going to rebel against me. Only Derek’s hand on the back of my neck had kept it in check. It hates not hearing her heartbeat while I held her hand in mine. And I hated it. I hated hearing the silence where her heartbeat normally resides. I hated smelling the air as her scent faded from it while she was still there. I hated the cold skin beneath my palms. I hated the stillness of the air as I waited for her to come back to me. I need her to come back to me. And I don’t just need her. I want her. I want her to be around. She’s funny and adorable and I don’t want to lose her. I want to be with her. I want her to be with me.

The door opened and we all looked as Stiles and Danny came running in, followed by the others.

“They’re coming.” Stiles said, moving to Sam’s side.

We all jumped to our feet and stood next to our mate as the others joined us. There were two people to each girl and we all waited in silence for them to come up.

All of a sudden four heartbeats sprouted into being in the silence and the girls all sat up, gasping. Water splashed everywhere as they flailed and we quickly grabbed their arms and helped them from the tub. Stiles, my partner, helped Sam get out of the tub on my side and I pulled her straight into her chest, inhaling her scent to try and calm my wolf freaking out from her dying. She was shaking in my arms as she wrapped her arms around me, probably trying to get warm.

Derek came over with a stack of blankets and handed one to me with a smile. I smiled back, hoping I looked grateful because I was but I didn’t want to disturb Sam on my chest by speaking, and took the blanket, unfolding it and wrapping it around the back of me and holding the sides as I wrapped my arms around her again. It felt so nice to have her back. To hear her heart and her breaths. To have that scent surrounding me again.

“You’re okay.” I whispered to her. “You’ll warm up soon.”

I felt her nod against my chest and smiled at her before looking around at the others and saw them doing the same as me, holding their mate close and trying to calm their inner wolves down.

“Is it done?” Deaton asked, stepping into the room.

“Yes.” Sam whispered. “We’re done.”

“What did you give?” Deaton asked.

Sam looked up and turned her head to see him. “Nothing. They were going to take a memory but then they didn’t.”

“They didn’t make a deal?” Deaton asked, sounding shocked.

Sam shook her head and she was tense as I tightened my arms around her. As she answered she reached up and rubbed my arm, letting me know she was okay. “They said it was a gift to the trainer of the Angel.”

Deaton still looked shocked.

“Explain later.” Lydia called through her chattering teeth. “Puppy pile at the house now. I’m freezing.”

Sam nodded against me. “Need one. Now.”

 

Stiles’s POV

The room was silent when Sam stopped speaking. None of us knew what to say.

“Why are they moon gods?” Danny suddenly asked.

Sam laughed. “The moon is cold as ice and as watchful as the darkness. It is always there, even when you cannot see it. The moon watches us all and we watch it. The moon is the cold of the night and the light in the darkness.” She stopped then and laughed before shrugging. “Most likely the ancient people encountered them in Death and named their moon gods after them. I don’t actually know.”

“But you two are safe now?” Isaac asked. I could see his arms tightening around her waist as he spoke, his voice full of worry.

“Yes.” Sam said, smiling back at him a bit. “We’re okay now.”

“Everything’s okay?” Ethan asked. “We’re all safe?”

“For now.” Derek said. “Yes.”

“For now?” Danny asked. “What’s that mean?”

“We have an Angel of Death.” Sam answered. “Something so rare that right now there are probably only ten in existence. People will come for her. Hunters that want to kill her. Monsters that want to use her. They’re all going to come for her. And we need to be ready.”

“Why can’t we just have a break?” I asked. It probably sounded like whining but I didn’t care. I just wanted to have my senior year and _not_ almost die.

Sam smiled at me. “We attract trouble darling. It’s the way it’s always been.”

I grinned back at her, leaning into Derek behind me. “It’s always gonna be that way, isn’t it?”

She grinned. “It’d be boring otherwise.”

“We also have the consequences.” Danny reminded us. “We did a very powerful spell.”

I saw Sam nodding.

“We’ll deal with them when they arise.” She said calmly. “Until then, someone put a movie on. And NOT Star Wars again Stiles!”

I blushed a bit as I protested. “It’s a good movie!”

“Not seventeen times!” The pack all shouted back at me.

I laughed and relaxed back into Derek as he tugged me closer. You know, this is nice. Just the pack, all together, safe, alive, uninjured. It’s good. Too bad we all know it won’t last.


End file.
